


LUST

by chillyp



Category: Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sex, Social Issues, Social drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillyp/pseuds/chillyp
Summary: Ada pendatang baru yang membeli kebun bobrok di sana. Sebuah keputusan paling bodoh dan ekstra goblok, menurut Gray, lelaki 24 tahun yang sudah mengidap kebosanan akut. Dia sendiri sudah mengidam ingin hengkang dari tempat ini, apa yang dipikirkan pendatang itu? Namun Duke muncul dengan rencana paling sialan di dunia. Gara-gara rencana konyolnya, Gray jadi terjebak dalam situasi bersetubuh dengan perempuan yang dikata-katainya bodoh.Sebuah rentetan pertemuan yang berlangsung berkepanjangan.Mereka memang melakukan seks. Tapi tidak menjalin hubungan apa pun.Mereka memang melakukan seks. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu.
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Gray (Harvest Moon)
Kudos: 8





	1. Bertemu Pertama Kali

Suara derit kasur, erangan perempuan, dan desahan laki-laki.

Mata biru laki-laki itu berkilat penuh gairah. Keindahan yang sedang dilihatnya tidak ada saingnya. Kedua tangannya mengunci erat kedua pergelangan tangan perempuan itu terhadap kasur, membuat perempuan itu seakan tidak berdaya, seakan menjadi miliknya, miliknya seutuhnya. Laki-laki itu suka dengan bagaimana tulang selangka itu terbentuk pada dirinya. Bagaimana perempuan itu bereaksi setiap kali ia menggodanya, bagaimana perempuan itu menikmati sentuhannya, dan bagaimana perempuan itu menatapnya dengan intens setiap kali tubuh mereka bersatu.

Ya... tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh hasrat yang ditujukan padanya. Perempuan itu juga menginginkannya. Menjadikan satu dengannya, menjadikan laki-lakinya.

Tangan kekar itu perlahan terangkat meninggalkan kulit lembut, yang sepertinya ingin digenggam lebih lama. Laki-laki itu membelai lembut pipi perempuan itu, mencumbuinya, mengagumi wajah cantiknya.

“Gray...” perempuan itu bersuara. Tubuhnya ia angkat dengan disokong siku, hati-hati agar menghindari ‘tidak sengaja mengeluarkan’ laki-laki itu dari tubuhnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya ber-“hmm?” dengan mata biru yang masih beradu dengan mata itu yang sama birunya.

Perempuan itu terlihat enggan mengutarakan pikirannya. Tapi setelah jeda sebentar, ia kembali bersuara. “Jika salah satu dari kita sudah bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai... apakah “kita” berakhir?”

Gray, laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aktivitasnya langsung berhenti. “Sialan Claire, haruskah kamu bertanya hal itu di tengah seks?” tanya Gray dengan wajah yang menjadi kaku.

Laki-laki yang masih kesal karena kehilangan tempo, berbarengan dengan gairahnya menjadi luntur itu pun balik bertanya, “Memangnya kamu sudah naksir seseorang?”

Claire menggeleng, “Belum-WAHHHH!!” Gray menarik perempuan itu duduk ke pangkuannya, mendekapnya erat, wajahnya ia benamkan pada tengkuknya.

“Cepat kita selesaikan. Aku tidak mau telat.”

Sentakan yang diperbuat Gray padanya semakin beringas. Claire mengeratkan rangkulannya, saling tempel kulit yang masing-masing keringatnya telah diperas.

Mereka memang tidak saling berkata. Tidak saling membahas. Tetapi yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini sama. Bagaimana bisa mereka dalam situasi ini? Pertemuan mereka baru terjadi sebulan yang lalu. Bulan terakhir di musim semi. Gray ingat karena tepat di hari yang sama, Marie mencerocos soal bunga Moondrop maha banyak yang ditemukannya dan keluarganya ketika mendaki bukit di hari Senin. Hari yang sama pula ketika ia melihat Zack mengangkut tiga karung biji jagung dan tomat ke arah minimarket. Hari yang sama si pirang datang sambil mengangkut koper besarnya.

Gray tidak bertemu dengannya langsung ketika itu. Dari bengkel pandai besi ia melihat si pirang lewat. Hanya penasaran, sebabnya ia melirik jendela. Saibara pun sama melirik sambil menyisir janggut putihnya. “Sepertinya kita kedatangan penduduk baru,” ujarnya.

Gray kini menengok kakeknya, menunjukkan skeptisnya yang terang-terangan. Dalam hal ini, keragu-raguan itu boleh dibenarkan. Sebab, tidak ada lagi tempat tinggal yang layak dihuni kecuali penginapan Paman Dudley yang saat ini kamarnya terisi penuh. Gray sudah berganti teman kamar sebanyak tiga kali, dan kalau saja si pirang itu punya belalai juga di selangkangannya, Gray tidak akan kaget bila ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi sebagai teman kamar. Namun jelas-jelas yang dilihatnya tadi perempuan. Dadanya membusung ke depan, bokongnya pun menyembul bersama paha yang lebar. Pokoknya si pirang yang lewat tadi sudah pasti bukan laki-laki. Lalu, kalau bukan jadi teman kamarnya, perempuan itu mau tinggal di mana?

“Semoga saja ladang Si Tua Jack itu bisa dikembalikan seperti dulu lagi...” Saibara tiba-tiba berceletuk, yang langsung saja membuat Gray melotot.

“Ladang bobrok itu?!!”

“Thomas bilang padaku kalau ada yang beli kebun itu. Awalnya aku pikir yang membeli orang pabrik atau apa pun itu. Mana ada orang sinting yang beli kebun begitu hanya untuk kebutuhan pribadi, kan?” 

“Ya, kecuali orang kaya yang mau membangun vila.”

“Thomas bilang yang beli bukan orang pabrik.”

“Berarti orang kaya yang mau membangun vila!”

“Kau pikir orang yang lewat tadi orang kaya?”

Gray ingat-ingat lagi dandanan si pirang tadi dengan seksama. Dia membawa koper jinjing besar yang susah payah dia bawa. Perawakannya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi Gray selalu tergiur melirik bagian dada atau bokongnya. Bajunya berupa _overalls_ , pilihan baju yang menurut Gray tidak praktis karena akan menyusahkan bila ingin buang air, dan sepatu flat yang busuk. Gray tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas ketika si pirang lewat tadi, yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa menghakimi riasan wajahnya. Dandanan glamor standar kota, bisa cukup menjadi bukti strata sosial mana seseorang berada. Gray hanya perlu melihat riasan wajahnya, dan cukup itu saja maka pilihan busana si pirang akan diampuni dan bisa dicarikan alasan.

“Ngomong-ngomong...” Saibara menengok cucunya sambil menyipitkan mata. Gray balik menengok Sang Kakek, menunggu apa pun yang ingin digandengkan dengan ‘ngomong-ngomong’. Sang Kakek masih diam sambil menyipit. Tangannya kini terlipat. Sejenak hening timbul dalam bengkel ditutupi bisik-bisik api yang senang berkobar dari dalam tungku.

“SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BERHENTI!!!”

Kakek gendeng.

“Kakek sendiri yang mengajak bicara! Jangan salahkan aku!”

“Aku tidak tahu aku membesarkan anak yang begitu bodoh... Kau tidak bisa _multitasking_?? Astaga dungu sekai.”

Agaknya darah dalam kepala sudah mendidih. Tangannya sudah gemas ingin mencengkeram, mencakar-cakar, membogem-bogem. Sayangnya seorang Gray masih memiliki budi luhur. Mana bisa orang berbudi tega bertindak kekerasan pada kakeknya sendiri? Maka, Gray menekankan remasan pijatnya pada bahu Saibara, efektif membuat pria tua itu menjerit, efektif membuat pria tua itu melemparkan sandal padanya sambil mengata-ngatai, efektif menghentikan sesi pijat punggung dan membuat Gray melanjutkan kerjanya menempa besi.

Di tengah bergelutnya dengan kobaran api pada tungku, obrolan tadi terus-terusan mengganggunya. Orang baru itu, si pirang, perempuan itu. Apa tujuannya datang kemari? Mengapa kemari? Setahu Gray, Mineral Town bukanlah tempat populer untuk berwisata atau menetap. Bukan pula tempat ideal untuk hidup. Gray saja sudah mengidam pergi dari sini dan mencari kerja di tempat lain. Lalu, jika benar perempuan itu bukan perwakilan pabrik atau perusahaan atau apa pun namanya, maka dia hanya orang kaya yang ingin membangun rumah istirahat di sini. Tapi Gray lumayan skeptis dengan semua spekulasinya. Dari dandanan tubuhnya, perempuan itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan aura orang borjuis.

Kemudian tanpa sadar Gray berceletuk, “Kakek... aku tidak yakin dia orang kaya yang mau membangun vila.”

“Kau sendiri tadi yang merumuskan teori itu! Kembali kerja sana!”

.

.

Mungkin Gray terlalu _overthinking_ soal pendatang itu.

Mungkin saja dia babu orang kaya yang dikirim untuk survei lokasi. Mungkin juga malah hanya seorang turis yang ingin menjelajah. Sebab kalau di luar itu semua, yang mana perempuan itu iseng membeli kebun bobrok di Mineral Town untuk ditinggali, Gray akan berpendapat dengan lantang bahwa “Perempuan pirang itu bodoh sekali”.

Hanyut dalam sungai spekulasi, hampir saja sorotan matanya luput menangkap gerak-gerik Duke yang lari menjingkat sambil memeluk botol seukuran botol anggur. Pria paruh baya itu berlari ke arah penginapan Paman Dudley. Hal yang tidak biasa mengingat sekarang matahari belum sepenuhnya surut. Matahari masih di sana, langit belum mau berubah jingga. Duke selalu mampir minum-minum jam 7 sore dan akan pulang sebelum tengah malam. Pukul 1 malam adalah rekor terlamanya, dan omelan Manna selalu jadi hadiah. Mengetahui kejanggalan, tentu saja Gray jadi mengurungkan niatnya mengunjungi perpustakaan dan memilih langsung pulang ke penginapan.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 4 sore, Gray tahu dari jam dinding bar yang dipasang tepat di atas jukebox. Lagu yang diputar saat ini adalah Sweet Child O' Mine oleh Guns N' Roses, yang diulang-ulang setidaknya sehari tiga kali selama tiga minggu berturut-turut. Pagi ini Gray sudah mendengar lagu ini diputar hingga kedengaran di lantai atas dan itu adalah pagi ke lima belasnya mendengar lagu yang sama. Memang ada pilihan musik lagi? Paman Dudley mendapat kaset album mereka saja sudah wajib disyukuri. Dilihatnya saat ini pengunjung bar menikmati makanan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pelaut yang singgah, entah istirahat sebentar atau menginap beberapa hari. Di sudut sana ada yang merokok, ada yang menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, ada yang mungkin muak dengan lagu yang diputar terus hingga mengutak-atik jukebox. Duke sudah ada di _counter_ bar menuangkan anggurnya ke dalam gelas wine, sementara Paman Dudley mengawasi. Masing-masing mata mereka memandang intens ke dalam gelas, seolah itu adalah fenomena alam paling abnormal yang pernah terjadi.

“Kalian sedang apa?” Gray tak kuasa menahan penasarannya.

Alis Gray terangkat begitu melihat Duke terjerembap jatuh, Paman Dudley spontan menutup gelas Wine beserta botolnya dengan serbet. Keringat dingin membasahi masing-masing dahi. Tatapan horor berubah mendelik.

Paman Dudley menghembuskan napas lega sembari menyentak serbet hingga tidak menutupi Wine itu lagi. “Untunglah... aku pikir kau putriku,” ujarnya.

Sementara Duke susah payah kembali berdiri sambil membenarkan lagi kursinya. Ia lirik Gray dengan sebal, “Sialan. Ternyata hanya bocah tengik.”

“Maaf aku tidak mengikat rambutku seperti ekor dan menyalak-nyalak seperti peluit,” Gray menggelindingkan bola mata. Tangannya ia rogoh-rogohkan pada saku, mengeluarkan kotak rokok dan pemantik, menyalakannya, menghembuskan asapnya. Tanpa dipersilahkan Gray sudah duduk di samping Duke. Perhatiannya ikut-ikutan terpusat pada gelas Wine itu. “Jadi, apa ini?” tanyanya. Dilihat-lihat dari sudut mana pun, itu adalah anggur biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada yang janggal. Alirannya tenang seperti danau darah, tidak berbuih, harum anggur tetap menyeruak.

“Kalau penasaran, icip saja.” 

“Tidak jangan,” sergah Paman Dudley. “Itu sudah dicampur Viagra. Kau mau _sange_ seharian?”

“Hahhh???”

“Sudah diam. Ini untuk istriku,” Duke mematikan pembahasan. “Tidak ada perbedaan, kan?” tanyanya lagi pada Paman Dudley.

“Benar-benar mirip anggur asli,” angguk yang ditanya.

Duke kini menengok pada Gray, lelaki 24 tahun yang menurutnya lebih pantas dipanggil bocah. Gray balas menengok. Duke masih diam sambil menatap serius. “Apa?” tanya Gray akhirnya. Abu rokoknya sudah ia tampung dalam asbak, dan kini ia menghisap rokok itu lagi.

“Benar mirip anggur biasa kan? Tidak ada perubahan apa-apa kan?”

"Tadi aku pun mengira itu anggur biasa," aku Gray.

Pernyataan dua orang itu agaknya cukup untuk menimbulkan sengiran puas pada wajah Duke. Buru-buru lelaki paruh baya itu mengemasi botol anggurnya. “Anggur yang di gelas itu terserah mau kalian apakan. Aku pergi dulu hahahahahahahah!” Dengan gerakan lincah Si Pria Paruh Baya meloncat dari kursi dan aba-aba hendak memberikan langkah lebar-lebar.

"Memang burung tuamu masih sanggup berdiri?" ejek Gray.

Duke sontak melirik sinis, berbarengan dengan Paman Dudley yang terbahak.

"Ya sangguplah, burungku itu sudah berpengalaman dan terlatih. Tidak seperti burungmu yang jarang dipakai."

Balasan itu sontak membuat Paman Dudley semakin mengakak. Padahal di antara ketiga laki-laki itu, yang paling jarang memakai burungnya adalah Paman Dudley sendiri.

Rasanya seperti ditusuk bambu, tertohok, sampai-sampai asap rokok mencekiknya di leher. Gray tersedak, terbatuk-batuk, hingga sedikit air mata keluar. Gray merasakan ejekannya sendiri menjadi bumerang. “Sialan...” geramnya setelah batuknya mereda.

“Sudah, ya. Malam ini aku akan senang-senang!”

Bersama kalimat terakhir itu, sosok Duke benar-benar lenyap dari penginapan. Suara bising pelaut di sana, musik Jukebox yang entah saat ini memutar musik apa, dan dentingan gelas yang dibuat Paman Dudley ketika menyusun mereka di rak, saling berebut memasuki indra pendengaran Gray. Satu isapan rokok, satu hembusan rokok, nyatanya bisa membuat Gray rileks dan tenang. Biar saja bising-bising itu berebut masuk ingin didengar, Gray selalu menikmati semua ini terutama setelah kerja kerasnya. Tanpa aba, satu gelas besar bir sudah disuguhkan di depannya. Paman Dudley tersenyum dan memberi jempol. Itu sudah kebiasaannya dan pesanan biasanya.

Gray mematikan rokoknya dengan asbak sekaligus membuangnya di sana. Ia sesap bir dalam gelas dengan mata tertutup rapat seolah itu minuman paling menyakitkan di dunia. Tapi kemudian tersenyum puas setelah beberapa teguk.

“Aku tadi lihat istrinya marah-marah di depan rumah Anna,” ujar Gray setelah meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

“Ya, dia bilang dia sedang bertengkar dengan istrinya...” jawab Paman Dudley.

Mata Gray membulat begitu menyadari maksud Duke sesungguhnya. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada Jukebox itu lagi, yang mengeluarkan suara gitar ikonik yang sudah didengarnya ratusan kali. Mana pelaut tadi yang mengutak-atik Jukebox? Gray ingin lagunya diganti lagi. Apa pun lagunya Gray tidak akan cerewet. Tapi ternyata pelaut-pelaut itu lebih senang bergelut dengan obrolan atau permainan kartu ketimbang mengurusi musik.

Gray meneguk birnya lagi. “Jangan bilang dia mau mengajak berdamai dengan seks?” tanyanya.

“Mungkin saja.”

Bersamaan dengan Axl Rose sampai pada lirik ‘Sweet love of mine’, pintu penginapan terbuka, mengambil perhatian semua orang sebentar, lalu semuanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Kecuali Si Pria 24 Tahun yang memegang gelas bir seperti orang bengong.

Itu perempuan yang dilihatnya melewati bengkel pandai besi tadi siang. Rambut pirang yang sama, baju _overalls_ yang sama, tapi kini tidak ada tas koper besar melainkan _tote_ _bag_ yang disampirkannya pada bahu. Ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tidak ada dandanan glamor, tapi tetap bersih dan tidak kumuh. Tidak ada bekas _make_ _up_ di mana pun, tapi tetap enak dipandang. Gray harus mengakui bahwa perempuan ini manis, meski buah dadanya lebih menyenangkan untuk diperhatikan. Itu bukan buah dada yang besar, hanya ukurannya benar-benar pas. Mungkin setelapak tangannya, kalau Gray diizinkan menyentuhnya. Kalau Kai ada di sini saat ini, bisa dipastikan lelaki mesum itu akan berahi setengah mampus. Dia suka tipe-tipe perempuan seperti Si Pirang di sana.

Gray meneguk birnya lagi setelah sadar dari bengongnya. Lagu menyebalkan itu sebentar lagi berakhir. Sama seperti suasana ‘tenang’ baginya berakhir.

Suara melengking seperti peluit terdengar dari lantai dua. Tidak lama sosok perempuan terlihat berlari menuruni tangga dengan lincah seperti tupai. Rambutnya itu bisa diibaratkan ekornya. Berkali-kali dia menyerukan, “Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!”

Gray tetap tenang dalam duduknya sementara Paman Dudley sudah menghampiri pintu demi menyambut tamunya. Ran, yang tidak pernah lelah berceloteh, menyerukan “Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!” lagi setelah berjabat tangan dengan Si Pirang. Kemudian setelah basa-basi sebentar, Si Pirang digiring masuk. 

“Ini cucu Saibara yang kamu temui tadi. Dia bekerja di bengkel yang sama,” ujar sebuah suara. Gray otomatis menoleh setelah dirinya disinggung. Mayor Thomas selama ini ada di sana. Gray sama sekali tidak sadar. “Kamu tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Aku coba bicara dulu dengan Dudley dan Ran,” lanjut Mayor Thomas. Si Pirang membalasnya dengan anggukan. Meninggalkan Gray dan Si Pirang saling diam canggung.

Sumpah, Gray ingin mengutuk Mayor sialan itu karena meninggalkannya di situasi seperti ini. Perempuan pirang itu masih berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang mengamati interior penginapan. Dari getaran lantai, Gray bisa tahu bahwa Si Pirang ini sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tidak sabar. Sebenarnya Gray ingin menyuruhnya duduk, tapi bagaimana caranya? Semua skenario di otaknya berakhir canggung. Maka, Gray memutuskan untuk bodo amat dan mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari sakunya.

“Hai.”

Untung saja Gray tidak menjatuhkan kotak rokoknya. Tapi pasti Si Pirang itu melihatnya berjingkat kaget. Pasti itu. Sialan, Gray benar-benar malu. “...Hai,” jawab Gray akhirnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok Si Perempuan. Satu batang rokok sudah terselip di kedua jarinya, tinggal menunggu disulut api. Tapi perempuan ini malah tersenyum tanpa dosa setelah berani mengagetkannya.

“Namaku Claire. Aku akan tinggal di Mineral Town mulai hari ini,” ujar Claire sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Auranya seperti musim semi. Berseri-seri dan penuh semangat. Gray merasa dirinya disiram _gliter_ sebadan-badan.

“Gray.”

Claire masih tersenyum. Tangannya terus mengambang di udara. Jabatan tangan tak kunjung datang. Gray malah menyalakan rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap dari mulut. “O-oh... Senang berkenalan denganmu,” cepat-cepat Claire menyimpan tangannya kembali.

“Hm.”

Kemudian mereka diam lagi. Gray sudah tiga kali menampung abu ke dalam asbak, birnya pun sudah habis. Kini gelas itu kosong melompong. Dari refleksi gelas, Si Pirang dapat terlihat dari sana. Ternyata dari tadi perempuan ini duduk tanpa disilakan. Berjarak satu kursi darinya, Claire duduk memunggungi _counter_ bar. Kakinya berayun-ayun seperti anak kecil, _tote_ _bag_ -nya dia pegang seperti orang takut kejambret. Memang isinya apa? Gray hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi mungkin Gray _overthinking_ lagi. Lagi pula perempuan itu bukan urusannya. Tapi meski menyadari batas-batas urusannya, Gray tetap saja penasaran soal spekulasinya perihal kebun Kakek Jack yang terjual. Hati-hati ia lirik perempuan itu. Claire terlihat anteng memandangi kegiatan pelaut-pelaut, meski kakinya tidak anteng sama sekali.

“Kau yang beli kebun bobrok itu?” tanya Gray akhirnya.

Seperti disengat listrik, kini Claire yang berjingkat kaget. Mungkin tidak percaya bahwa dirinya diajak bicara. Oleh ‘orang ini’ pula. Tapi begitu cepat Claire mengembangkan senyum, “Ah, iya. Aku... ingin mengembalikannya seperti dulu.”

Alis Gray sontak terangkat sebelah. Spekulasinya meleset dan Gray sudah siap menyerukan pendapatnya, bahwa perempuan yang bernama Claire ini adalah perempuan bodoh. Dia pikir berkebun perkara remeh seperti berkebun di halaman belakang? Dia pikir tubuh kurusnya yang seperti itu mampu mengangkat alat-alat kebun? Dia pikir tubuh yang begitu, mampu menampung stamina maha banyak untuk menggarap kebun?

Gray begitu ingin mencerca macam-macam. Namun belum sempat mengutarakan apa-apa, suara lengkingan seperti peluit kembali lagi. “Claire!!!”

Sosok Ran lari terbirit-birit dari arah dapur. Setelah tiba di hadapan Claire, sungguh jelas matanya berbinar senang. “Kau boleh menginap di kamarku sampai rumahmu selesai direnovasi!! _Free of charge_!” Ran mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara.

Mayor Thomas dan Paman Dudley tidak lama ikut bergabung. Gray memilih diam saja enggan terlibat. Tembakau dalam rokok lebih menarik dan menghibur.

Claire digiring duduk ke meja bundar tidak jauh dari sana. Tertawa-tawa, mengobrol-ngobrol, tersenyum-senyum. Gray yang melihat dari kursi bar hanya geleng-geleng. Mau semanis apa pun tampang dan kelakuannya, Claire tetap perempuan bodoh.

Gray sebenarnya sudah diajak bergabung sejak tadi, namun Gray menggeleng ‘tidak’ sambil mengacungkan rokoknya yang masih menyala. Alasan klise ‘tidak mau mengganggu dengan asap rokok’, padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah Gray malas terlibat dengan obrolan tidak perlu. Antusiasme tidak perlu. Orang bodoh yang tidak perlu.

Gray menengok ke atas Jukebox. Sudah pukul 6 sore ternyata. Kalau bagi Gray, pukul 6 sore adalah waktunya bergelut dengan air kamar mandi. Sebelum beranjak bangun, Gray mematikan rokoknya ke dalam asbak lagi, lalu meninggalkan beberapa uang bir di dekat gelasnya.

“Ini anggur siapa?”

Gray yang hampir saja sukses mengangkat bokong, kini kembali ke posisi duduk semula dan menghadap ke arah Ran. “Duke. Tapi jangan diminum,” jawabnya.

“Hah? Kenapa?”

“Duke sudah memberi sesuatu ke dalamnya. Ayahmu bilang mau membuangnya.”

Ran masih saja menatap Gray skeptis. Kalau sudah penasaran, Si Suara Peluit ini akan mengoreknya habis-habisan. “Kau sendiri kenapa kemari?” Gray berusaha mengalihkan topik.

“Aku ingin memberi icip Claire anggur buatan Paman Duke. Sebagai penduduk baru, dia wajib tahu rasanya, kan?!” Ran berkedip lalu tangannya menyambar gelas dan botol Wine yang sudah ditata di atas _counter_. Menuang anggur langsung di sana, hingga Gray bisa mencium wangi anggur yang semerbak. Beberapa cipratan bahkan mengenai pipinya. “Jadi, apa yang dimasukkan Paman Duke ke dalam situ?” tunjuk Ran ke gelas Wine yang lain. Gray yang ada di sampingnya menggeleng saja. Mungkin setelah bilang ‘tidak tahu’, Ran akan menyerah. Tapi Ran tidak melepaskannya semudah itu.

“Ran, aku ambil koperku di kebun dulu, ya!” seru Claire dari meja di sana.

Ran buru-buru menengok ke belakang sambil berseru, “Tunggu! Kamu harus mencicipi ini dulu!”

Gray lega sebab tidak perlu menjawab penasaran Ran, yang kalau dijawab akan mendapat pelototan dari Paman Dudley. Bagi Si Ayah, anak perempuan harus dijaga kepolosan dan kesuciannya. Konsep yang menurut Gray tidak masuk akal dan tidak perlu. Tapi tentu saja Gray wajib menghormati cara Paman Dudley membesarkan putrinya.

Mungkin karena buru-buru, Ran mengambil gelas yang salah. Gray menyadari itu. Matanya jadi melotot tajam. Gray buru-buru bangkit untuk mencegah. Tangannya sudah mengawang ke udara, menarik angin. Kelincahan Ran sudah menjadi kutukan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras.

Claire meminumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Gray menjadi lemas. Tapi ini bukan urusannya kan? Bukan tanggung jawabnya kan? Mungkin saja tadi dia salah lihat dan mengira kalau Ran mengambil gelas yang salah. Ya, mungkin saja begitu. Sebab Claire masih tersenyum dan menitipkan _tote bag_ -nya, yang ternyata berisi alat mandi dan baju ganti pada Ran. Claire masih bisa berjalan keluar penginapan. Ya, pasti Gray salah lihat. Gelas yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah gelas yang diisi racun. Yang diminum Claire tadi anggur biasa. Ya, pasti itu. Lagi pula, kalau pun gelas yang diminum Claire adalah yang diisi Viagra, itu bukan urusan Gray kan?

Sekarang sudah pukul 6 lebih. Gray sebaiknya bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Tubuhnya sudah mengemis kesegaran. Ia pun bangkit dari duduk, tapi langkahnya mengarah ke pintu masuk.

Tubuhnya kini berada di luar. Sosok Claire masih terlihat berjalan pelan-pelan. Perempuan itu terlihat memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kadang Claire akan berhenti sebentar dan berjalan semakin pelan, hingga Gray harus hati-hati dengan langkahnya sendiri. Gray bukan penguntit ahli, tapi dia cukup cerdas untuk jaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan mengikuti.

Setiap kali Claire berhenti, Gray akan berhenti. Setiap kali Claire berjalan pelan, Gray akan berjalan pelan. Setiap kali Claire tiba-tiba berlari, Gray akan tertegun sebentar berpikir ‘apakah dia ketahuan?’, tapi tetap berlari mengejar. Hingga tiba di kebun bobrok, nyatanya Claire tidak sadar kalau dia sedang diikuti. Gray semakin yakin kalau Claire adalah perempuan pirang yang bodoh.

Semakin mendekati rumah lapuk itu, pergerakan Claire semakin kentara anehnya. Cara jalannya menyeret-nyeret, pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri semakin dieratkan. Hampir mendekati pintu rumah, tubuhnya tiba-tiba ambruk. Melihat itu, Gray tidak buru-buru menghambur mengecek keadaan. Pelan-pelan ia dekati tubuh ambruk itu, yang saat ini napasnya sangat berat hingga terdengar telinga. Semakin didekati kini terlihat bahwa tubuh itu gemetar hebat. Kini Gray telah jongkok di dekatnya, mengamati kondisi si pirang.

Wajahnya luar biasa merah. Liurnya menetes. Matanya terlihat merah hampir menangis. Sementara tangan kiri memeluk tubuh, tangan kanan diapit paha. Dalam kondisi meringkuk, Claire tampak seperti bola yang gemetaran.

Iris biru perempuan itu perlahan menatap iris yang sama birunya di sana. Gray tahu kini Claire menanyakan keberadaannya di sini, tapi tidak sanggup berkata. Berdiri tak sanggup, bergerak pun dia tak sanggup. Sanggupnya hanya gemetar. Gemetar dan merintih.

“Aku bisa membantumu.”

Dengan usaha mati-matiannya, Claire merangkak meraih tubuh Gray. Rupanya tawaran bantuan itu disambut baik. Gray menarik lengan Claire agar mendekat padanya, tubuh kecil itu ikut terseret hingga menyapu tanah. Diawali sentuhan lembut di pipi, Gray menyibakkan rambut pirang Claire agar ditahan telinga semuanya. Satu kecupan lembut ia berikan pada bibir. Berikutnya ciuman lama yang menyesakkan napas. Berikutnya sesapan bibir bawah yang membuat Claire meremas lengan Gray tidak tahan. Lidah Gray sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Claire. Menjilati lidah, menyesap lidah. Gray sesekali menarik diri demi memberi ruang bernapas.

Jadi ini Gray yang sekarang? Mencumbui perempuan asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam? Belum lagi perempuan ini yang disebut-sebutnya bodoh dari tadi. Sialnya, ciuman yang dilakukannya membuat kemaluannya mengeras. Kini dia telah tertular berahi Si Pirang.

Gray memutar kenop pintu rumah lapuk itu sembari menyeret tubuh gemetar Claire yang ia biarkan menggelayut pada bahunya. Yang menyambut adalah gelap. Yang menyeruduk adalah bau pengap. Begitu pintu selesai ditutup, Gray meletakkan tubuh Claire asal di lantai kayu. Ia raba-raba sekeliling tembok hingga menemukan sakelar. Sebenarnya cukup membuat kejut mengetahui listrik masih mengalir di rumah bobrok sebobrok kebunnya ini. Namun tidak ada yang membuat membelalak selain mengetahui kondisi rumah yang dipijaknya saat ini. Semuanya tertutup debu dan perabotnya ditutup kain putih. Debunya sungguh tebal hingga warna asli lantai tidak terlihat lagi. Hal yang terlihat paling bersih di rumah tipe studio ini hanya koper besar Claire yang diistirahatkan di pojokan sana.

Rumah ini luar biasa berdebu. Mereka berdua sama-sama belum mandi. Ini akan menjadi kegiatan seks paling kotor yang pernah dilakukannya. Setidaknya Gray bisa menjamah buah dada yang diidamkannya sejak tadi siang.

Tidak mengurusi kebersihan lagi, Gray melepas kemejanya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia hampiri tubuh Claire yang masih gemetar sambil meringkuk. Debu pada lantai seakan ia sapu entah dengan rambut pirangnya sendiri, atau bajunya sendiri. Gray melepas kaitan _overalls_ , menurunkannya hingga pinggang, mengekspos kemeja _flannel_ kotak-kotak. Buah dada yang menyembul menimbulkan distorsi pada bentuk kotak-kotak. Memberi bentuk yang provokatif. Membesar mengecil mengikuti napas yang berat. Gray membuka kancing kemeja itu satu-persatu. Kancing pertama menunjukkan tulang selangka. Kancing kedua menunjukkan belahan dada. Kancing ketiga menunjukkan _bra_. Gray menaikkan bagian tengah _bra_ itu ke atas, hingga payudara yang dilindungi ikut tertarik ke atas. Semakin ke atas, kedua payudara itu berhasil lepas. Claire hanya mampu merintih. Udara dingin berhasil merangkul putingnya yang sudah tegang. Sentakan _bra_ yang dilakukan Gray membuat buah dada bergoyang naik-turun seperti puding.

Itu adalah warna merah muda yang cantik. Areola dan puting itu mengundang ingin disesap. Ukuran dada itu mengundang ingin diremas-remas. Saat ini Gray berharap ia adalah seorang bayi. Bayi kecil yang disusui. Bayi kecil yang menghisap puting ibu. Kini payudara telanjang tersedia di hadapannya untuk dihisap semaunya.

Tangannya mengarah hingga memegang pas pada dada kiri Claire. Sesuai dugaan, ukuran yang pas untuk tangannya. Diremas-remasnya dada itu, sambil mengamati reaksi Claire menggeliat seperti ular. Rintihan tertahan sesekali keluar.

Gray mengitari areola dengan lidahnya, kemudian menghisap puting itu sambil tangan tetap meremas pangkalnya. Tangan kirinya tidak tinggal diam, melainkan meremas dada Claire yang lain. Semua kelakuan itu membuat Claire menggeliat liar. Sentuhan tangannya sudah ke mana-mana. Dari mencakar lantai kayu, yang mana semakin menyapu debu, hingga menjambak rambut Gray yang semakin gencar menjilati puting susu.

Tubuh perempuan ini bau keringat, tapi anehnya payudaranya berbau harum. Puting kanan dan kiri dia jelajahi bergantian. Meninggalkan liur di mana-mana. Membuat kilat pada areola. Mau dihisap sebrutal apa pun, tidak mungkin ada air susu yang keluar. Terbesit pikiran untuk menghamili Si Pirang. Tapi konyol sekali alasan menghamili hanya untuk mencicipi rasa ASI. Gray mengklaim bahwa dirinya bukan lelaki sebejat itu. Kalau pun dirinya kebobolan hingga jadi janin, dengan senang hati ia memberi tunjangan anak.

Gray amati wajah mengernyit Claire yang sesekali merintih tertahan. Pipinya sudah kena noda debu. Dadanya sudah penuh air liur. Kelaminnya mungkin sudah basah pula. Gray menurunkan _overall_ itu hingga lepas dari pemakainya. Claire memakai celana dalam merah muda yang senada dengan warna _bra_ -nya. Sesuai dugaan, basahnya kelamin sampai menunjukkan tonjolan klitoris dari balik celana dalam. Obat Duke benar-benar kuat. Claire sampai berahi sampai sebegininya.

Apabila diusap bagian kemaluannya, Claire berjingkat dan memekik pelan. Pahanya otomatis menutup, mengunci tangan Gray hingga susah lepas. Namun Gray adalah lelaki kuat. Otot-ototnya bukan buatan, dan berfungsi semestinya massa tubuh. Gray mampu mengeluarkan tangannya dari jepitan Claire dengan mudah. Cepat pula ia tarik celana dalam itu turun agar segera bernasib sama dengan Si _Overall_.

Ia buat Claire mengangkang hingga lipatan kelaminnya terlihat. Saking basahnya hingga menimbulkan kilat di sekitar lubang kelamin. Saking basahnya hingga cairan kelamin menetes hingga membasahi lantai kayu. Gray tidak perlu lagi melakukan apa-apa. Lubang itu sudah siap menerima hunjaman penisnya.

Gray pun tidak segan melepas ikat pinggang dan kancing celananya. Ia turunkan hingga penis kelaparannya terlempar keluar seperti katapel. Yang dikatakan Duke soal penisnya benar adanya. Burung miliknya memang jarang dipakai. Tapi Gray tidak punya minder memasukkan ini ke dalam situ. Pertama ia bersihkan cairan _precum_ dengan kaus yang dikenakannya. Kemudian ia gesek-gesekkan penisnya pada kemaluan Claire hingga basah oleh cairan kelamin.

Gray menyusuri tubuh Claire hingga sampai pada leher. Bau asam keringat menyergap. Claire pun pasti juga mencium bau keringatnya pula. Gray menjilati leher itu, tidak peduli dengan rasa asamnya, kemudian mengecup rahang. Berbarengan dengan itu ia gerakkan kepala penisnya dengan gerakan memutar ke dalam bibir kelamin Claire. Apa pun akan Gray lakukan agar lawan seksnya merasa nyaman. Penetrasi pertama akan menyakitkan. Setidaknya Gray tahu dari beberapa perempuan yang pernah ditidurinya dulu.

Penis itu perlahan masuk. Cairan kelamin langsung memuncrat keluar. Tubuh Claire kembali gemetar, menggeliat, tangannya meraih ke mana-mana. “Gray...”

Itu adalah pertama kalinya mulut Claire menyebut namanya. Menurut telinga Gray, rasanya seperti bunga _dandelion_ yang meletus akibat diterpa angin. Seperti permen karet yang berbunyi ‘POP’ akibat meletus. Seperti _confetti_. Seperti _glitter_. Seperti percikan pada bunga api Sparklers. Dari telinga, indranya terhubung dengan lidah. Manis sekali. Namanya terdengar manis dari mulut itu. Mulut yang sama yang membangkitkan berahinya.

Gray melumat bibir itu lagi sementara penisnya masuk semakin dalam, rela diremas oleh dinding vagina. Masuk-keluar. Membentur-bentur. Kini tubuh Claire maupun Gray naik turun. Menyapu debu. Mengotori diri.

Mereka adalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Namun mereka terus bergelut hingga esok pagi.

Mereka memang melakukan seks. Tapi tidak menjalin hubungan apa pun.

Mereka memang melakukan seks. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu.


	2. Ilusi, Efek Samping, Gangguan Jiwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percikan cinta singkat yang dialami Claire nyatanya menimbulkan efek samping. Teror dan kekacauan emosi membuat Claire bergelut mati-matian mempertahankan waras.

“Oh,” ujar Claire setelah diberi tahu runutan kejadian yang menyebabkan kondisi tubuhnya semalam. Ia memilih memunggungi Gray yang sudah mengembuskan asap rokok di sebelahnya. Tubuh Claire terbuka sebagian. Bra sudah dipakai dengan benar, kemeja belum dikancingkan, dan kemeja milik Gray entah bagaimana sudah menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih telanjang. Mungkin Gray sendiri yang menyelimutinya sejak dia ketiduran. Mungkin Gray juga yang mematikan lampu, karena seingat Claire, semalam terang benderang hingga ia mampu membaca garis otot Gray sejelas-jelasnya.

Ketidaknyamanan sudah menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya sejak ia pertama kali membuka mata. Kepala pening, tubuh sakit semua, tubuh lengket semua, belum lagi bau badan yang sudah menusuk-nusuk indra penciuman.

Tidak lama terdengar kasak-kusuk dari arah Gray berada. Rupanya lelaki itu bangkit berdiri kemudian memungut kausnya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai bercampur debu. Claire diam-diam melirik penasaran akan gerak-gerik lelaki itu. Tubuh atasnya dia biarkan telanjang, coreng-coreng debu lantai sungguh-sungguh mengotori seluruh dirinya. Mungkin saat ini kondisi Claire tidak jauh beda dari itu semua.

Dari jendela, langit terlihat masih gelap. Lampu jalan dari luar menembus ke dalam dan mampu menimbulkan remang-remang yang sensual. Sosok Gray yang kini memandang keluar jendela membuat siluet indah tubuh laki-laki gagah. Asap rokoknya beradu dengan kabut pagi. Aroma tembakau itu setidaknya mengurangi siksaan bau badan keduanya.

Gray sendiri yang bilang kalau saat ini masih pukul 4 pagi. Tidak perlu buru-buru bangun, apa lagi khawatir kepergok manusia iseng yang kelewat ingin tahu, katanya. Seolah-olah dia sudah sering melakukan ‘hal ini’ dan menganggapnya perkara remeh. 

Claire susah payah mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. Kelaminnya tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut menandakan sensasi semalam masih membekas. Claire ingat akan semua yang dilakukan Gray pada tubuhnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu kini terasa kembali. Menggerayangi tubuhnya. Claire tak kuasa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Gray menyampirkan kausnya di bahu. Setelah mengembuskan asap rokok lagi, Gray kembali berbalik menghadap Claire yang sudah meringkuk memeluk diri. “Itu kembalikan kalau sudah dicuci,” tunjuk Gray pada kemejanya.

Claire hanya mengangguk dalam posisi tetap meringkuk.

“Kau kenapa?”

Claire hanya menggeleng dalam posisi tetap meringkuk.

Gray sepertinya enggan peduli lagi. Rokoknya ia tekan pada kusen jendela hingga mati, kemudian memungut sepatu _boots_ -nya tanpa bicara apa pun lagi. Suara derit pintu terdengar membuka. “Kalau begitu aku pergi,” ujar Gray. Kemudian pintu ditutup. Kemudian sunyi. Bau tembakau masih tertinggal. Aroma Gray juga ikut tertinggal.

Inikah yang dinamakan _one-night stand_? Setelah menyetubuhinya begitu rupa, dia pergi begitu saja? Claire pikir semua itu hanya terjadi di film yang sering dia tonton bersama temannya sembunyi-sembunyi. Kini dia mengalami sendiri. Ia sudah membiarkan laki-laki asing mencumbuinya, menyentuh tubuhnya, bahkan mengoyak-ngoyak kelaminnya. Claire sudah tidak suci lagi. Semalam adalah keperawanannya yang dipenetrasi. Bagaimana ini? Tubuh Claire gemetar hebat, kini bukan lagi karena efek Viagra. Keringat dingin kini bercucuran. Claire mengacak rambutnya tanpa menyembunyikan paniknya lagi.

Takut. Takut. Takut. Takut.

Keperawanannya sudah hilang. Dia bukan perempuan suci. Bagaimana. Bagaimana. Bagaimana ini?

“Maafkan aku...”

“Maafkan aku...”

Dia akan dibunuh- _nya_. Dia akan dibunuh. Dia akan dihukum.

“Aku sudah disetubuhi... Aku sudah ditiduri laki-laki... Aku bukan perempuan suci...”

Bayangan mengerikan beruntun menghantam kepalanya seperti palu. Fakta bahwa Claire masih terkena efek samping obat perangsang -pusing luar biasa-, malah semakin memperparah keadaan. Dia akan dihajar. Dia akan dipukuli. Dia akan dicaci. Claire bahkan sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat, telinga ia tulikan setuli-tulinya. Namun berapa lama pun ia menunggu, tidak ada yang terjadi. Claire perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali mengamati sekitar. Kekosongan yang hampa. Kegelapan yang remang. Dia di sini sendiri. Duduk di tengah rumah berdebu dalam kondisi setengah telanjang.

Senyuman tanpa sadar tersungging. Kekehan timbul. “Aku... tidak suci lagi...” gumamnya. “Ya, aku tidak suci lagi... hehehe... haha...”

***

Baru saja membuka pintu masuk penginapan, sambutan Ran sudah heboh memekakkan telinga. Dengan gaduh perempuan itu memekik, “Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!” sembari memutar-mutar tubuh Claire mencari-cari kecacatan. “Ke mana saja, kamu? Aku dan Ayah sudah menunggu sampai bar tutup, tahu? Kami benar-benar khawatir. Aku bahkan sudah mencarimu di kebunmu! Kamu tahu apa yang kutemukan di sana??”

Claire mengangguk dan berusaha menjelaskan. Namun Ran berhasil memotong lagi. “Pintu rumahnya terkunci!” serunya.

Itu semua adalah perbuatan Gray, batin Claire. Jelas-jelas mereka berdua ada di dalam sana. Mungkin ketika Ran datang, Claire sudah terbaring lemas dalam tidur sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

“Maaf semalam aku ketiduran... aku benar-benar minta maaf” ujar Claire. Akhirnya setelah didesak Ran dengan beragam pertanyaan penasaran, Claire berhasil menjelaskan bahwa semalam dia jadi pusing karena minum anggur, mungkin jadi mabuk, hingga akhirnya ketiduran di dalam rumah tuanya. Pintu rumah dikunci karena Claire berencana ganti baju, dan Ran sepertinya baru puas setelah Claire mengangguk ketika ditanyai, “Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?” Mereka baru saling mengenal kemarin, namun Ran bertingkah selayaknya ibu kepada anaknya. Bukan berarti Claire tidak suka mengenai perlakuan keibuan itu, melainkan kini Ran sudah meraih koper besar Claire dan dengan paksa membantu membawa ke kamarnya. Semua itu membuat Claire sangat sungkan dan tidak enak hati.

Sambil merangkul baju kotornya yang sudah dilipat rapi, Claire mengekori Ran memasuki pintu di belakang bar yang semula dikiranya dapur. Memang benar isinya dapur. Namun terdapat lorong di sebelah kanan yang menunjukkan masih ada dua ruangan di sana. Di sebelah kiri terdapat pintu kaca yang kata Ran digunakan sebagai kamar mandi umum dan tempat _laundry_. Selentingan bau rokok tercium samar. Selentingan ingatan tanpa aba lewat. Jantung tiba-tiba berdebar keras.

“Kamu sebaiknya mandi dulu, mumpung orang-orang dari laut itu belum bangun,” Ran menyarankan. Cukup lucu mendengar bagaimana Ran menyebut tamu penginapannya. Claire mengamati tamu-tamu itu kemarin sore, dan memang kebanyakan atau memang semuanya adalah pelaut. Ran memberi tahu Claire bahwa trafik mandi akan mulai padat pukul setengah tujuh hingga delapan. Kemudian Ran dan ayahnya akan mulai sibuk mengurus sarapan mereka hingga pukul sebelas. Anehnya tamu untuk makan siang lebih sedikit, dan tamu makan malam adalah yang paling sibuk.

Ran kemudian menyenderkan koper pada dinding, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu kaca. Semakin dekat jarak Ran pada pintu, semakin cepat debaran jantung Claire. Berdegup-degup menyiksa. Claire sangat yakin bau rokok itu berasal dari dalam sana. Suara ‘CKLEK’ pintu terdengar. Keringat dingin Claire mengucur keluar. Derit pintu membuka. Ujung jari Claire terserang tremor. “Sialan! Kau sungguh membuatku kaget,” seru seseorang dari dalam. Jantung Claire sudah seperti jatuh bebas membentur lambung dan usus. Perutnya seakan merosot. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku jadi batu.

“Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan merokok di sini! Aku benar-benar akan mengadu ke Ayah!” seru Ran.

Omelan bersahut-sahutan bergantian. Ran mengatakan kalau asap rokok itu bisa mengontaminasi baju-baju tamu penginapan yang dijemur. Namun seseorang dari dalam ruang itu menyangkal kalau rokok kesayangannya tidak akan mampu berbuat seperti yang dituduhkan. Cekcok pun berakhir dengan dimatikannya rokok itu dengan injakan kaki pemiliknya, meski Ran masih mengomel karena semakin membuat kotor ruang _laundry_. Lalu Ran berbalik menghadap Claire dengan sengiran malu. Memohon pemakluman.

“Tasmu kemarin aku letakkan di loker samping kamar mandi,” ujar Ran. “Kalau mau cuci baju, tanya Gray saja cara pakai mesin cucinya. Kopermu ini aku masukkan ke kamarku, ya! Aku sedang buru-buru membantu Ayah menyiapkan sarapan, soalnya! Hehe. Semoga kamu betah di sini, Claire!”

Dengan pidato itu, berakhirlah Claire berdiri kaku di depan pintu kaca yang sedikit membuka. Ran langsung keluar ke depan begitu selesai memasukkan koper ke kamarnya yang merupakan kamar paling ujung di lorong. Akhirnya semua kembali hening seperti semula. Setelah menelan ludah, menepis ragu-ragu, Claire mendorong pintu itu hingga tubuhnya menyembul ke dalam.

Ruang _laundry_ itu didominasi warna putih. Di sana ada ruangan tanpa pintu yang di dalamnya ada bilik-bilik lagi berjumlah lima, yang Claire mengira adalah bilik _shower_ , namun ternyata tiga dari bilik itu adalah bilik toilet. Di salah satu dinding ada loker berupa rak kotak-kotak, dan _tote bag_ -nya memang ada di sana sesuai kata Ran. Terdapat mesin cuci berjumlah enam yang ditumpuk 2x3 dan menempel dinding. Baju-baju digantung mengelilingi ruangan dengan hanger yang digantung di kawat. Tentu saja tegel jadi becek oleh tetesan air dari baju. Pantas saja ditulis di sana larangan memakai alas kaki. Terdapat rak sepatu di dekat pintu yang mana akan dipakai Claire untuk meletakkan sepatunya. Namun sepatu _boots_ bagus yang familier sudah ada di sana. Claire langsung membeku sekaligus malu. Dibandingkan sepatu busuk miliknya, kalau disandingkan dengan _boots_ itu, agaknya seperti kaum aristokrat bersebelahan dengan kaum melarat. Akhirnya Claire menyimpan sepatunya di rak paling bawah, tersembunyi, semoga saja tidak ada yang tahu. Dan di bagian terakhir ruangan itu, dekat jendela, yang mana Claire mati-matian tidak mau melirik, adalah tempat setrika dan baju-baju rapi yang sudah dilipat. Tempat yang sama Gray berdiri sambil menggenggam setrikaan. Memperhatikannya.

Gray tidak mengenakan apa pun melainkan celana pendek. Kausnya ada di rak dekat papan setrika dan celana panjangnya sudah rebah menanti pijatan setrika di atas papan. Jenazah puntung rokok memang ada di lantai membuat Claire takjub bahwa tadi Gray menginjak rokok menyala dengan kaki telanjang.

Tidak lama Gray berpaling dan melanjutkan kegiatan setrikanya. Kini tanpa bantuan cahaya lampu jalan pun, Claire mampu mengusut bentuk gagah punggung itu yang kentara sekali tonjolan ototnya. Gray hanya diam selagi tangannya bekerja, sementara Claire buang muka lalu mendekati salah satu mesin cuci sambil merangkul erat baju kotornya. Seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu pun di antara mereka.

Claire mencoba menarik gagang mesin cuci itu. Sekali tidak bisa, dua kali tidak bisa. Tombol-tombol dia tekan, tetap tidak ada yang terjadi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Claire berurusan dengan mesin cuci. Malah, mesin cuci adalah bagian paling krusial dalam kehidupannya dulu di apartemen ibu kota. Hanya saja, yang dihadapinya kini adalah mesin cuci keluaran lama yang mekanismenya sama sekali berbeda.

“Kau harus menekan tombol di gagangnya ini selagi membuka.”

Claire baru berkedip sekali dan mesin cuci itu sudah siap dimasuki baju. Perasaan malunya kini bertambah dua kali lipat. Setelah sepatu, kini pasti dia kelihatan bodoh sekali. Tapi Claire tetap memaksakan senyum sambil bilang, “Terima kasih.”

Gray tetap di sana menahan pintu mesin cuci dari menutup sendiri. Celana dan setrikanya dia abaikan dengan aliran listrik pada setrika tampaknya sudah diputus. Gray sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang mengundang berahi, dan bahkan mungkin sengaja begitu untuk menggoda Claire agar mau seks dengannya lagi.

Satu persatu baju kotornya dia masukkan, bra dan celana dalam ia masukkan ekstra cepat agar Gray luput tidak melihat, dan terakhir adalah kemeja biru keunguan yang kebesaran kalau dipakainya. Claire ternyata cukup cerdik menyembunyikan barang bukti seks semalam itu dengan menutupinya dengan _overalls_ -nya sendiri. Gray lumayan tersentak melihat kemejanya ikut masuk ke dalam mesin cuci, sementara Claire ikut-ikutan jadi gugup dan memilih diam hingga pintu mesin cuci ditutup. Keadaan tiba-tiba jadi lebih canggung. Kemeja sialan itu telah membuka memori semalam, menghancurkan kepura-puraan, dan jadi lebih sulit menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Dalam diam Gray membuka kompartemen mesin cuci lalu memasukkan sabun, menekan tombol, dan setelah terdengar aliran air, baju-baju di dalam berputar-putar. Claire melihat itu semua dan diam-diam mencatat dalam otaknya. Begitu cara mengoperasikan mesinnya dan begitu cara Gray mencuci baju-bajunya. Gray terlihat puas melihat kemejanya berputar-putar di dalam sana. Tapi kemudian wajahnya jadi kecut. Ia menengok arah pintu kaca dengan sebal. “Mereka benar-benar harus membeli kaset album baru,” gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Claire.

“Aku suka lagu ini,” Claire menimpali meski tidak ditanya.

Gray tidak menghardik pernyataan Claire. Sengiran meremehkan malah muncul di wajah tegasnya, sambil geleng-geleng kepala. “Tidak kalau sudah dengar puluhan hingga ratusan kali,” ujarnya.

Gray kemudian menghadap Claire sekali lagi. “Selesai nanti tekan tombol yang ini, dan cara membukanya tetap sama. Pakai bak plastik yang di sana, jemur di mana saja asal tidak tercampur baju orang-orang,” instruksi Gray. “Kemejaku gantung saja di sana, aku bereskan sendiri nanti,” tunjuknya ke arah tali kawat dekat papan setrikaan. Kemudian tanpa menunggu anggukan atau menanyakan apakah Claire sudah mengerti atau tidak, Gray kembali saja ke arah papan setrikaan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Claire memang tidak berekspektasi perubahan perilaku pada Gray meski seintim apa pun mereka semalam. Mungkin itu memang sifatnya yang menyebalkan dan cuek, sifat yang ditangkap Claire dari perkenalan mereka kemarin sore. Tetap saja Claire berhak merasa sebal. Tapi Claire juga berhak memilih tidak melampiaskan emosinya. Satu hal yang dipelajari Claire ketika berada di lingkungan baru adalah, ‘Jangan membuat gara-gara!’. Sebuah wejangan yang dipakukan di kepalanya dalam-dalam selama masa sekolahnya dulu. Maka Claire kembali memasang senyuman, mengucapkan terima kasih, berjalan ke arah loker demi mengambil _tote bag_ -nya, dan langsung memasuki bilik _shower_.

Gray sudah lenyap begitu Claire selesai dengan mandinya. Lenyapnya Gray lenyap pula kaus, celana panjang, dan sepatu _boots_ dari masing-masing tempatnya. Bunyian mesin cuci terdengar, pintu kaca terbuka, orang-orang asing berdatangan. Claire melakukan semua instruksi Gray, lalu kembali keluar menuju area restoran.

***

Penginapan Tuan Dudley adalah salah satu tempat paling multifungsi yang pernah dikunjungi Claire. Pagi hingga sore berfungsi sebagai restoran, malam hingga entah sampai kapan berfungsi sebagai bar, dan setiap waktu berfungsi sebagai penginapan. Ran menemaninya selama sesi sarapan itu. Ia banyak bercerita mengenai banyak hal, termasuk betapa besar cintanya pada kota ini, Mineral Town, yang menurut beberapa pengamat merupakan kota kecil yang tergolong _underdeveloped_. Ran juga memberi tahu mengenai keberadaan kamar tamu, yang saat ini sudah penuh, di lantai atas. Gray adalah salah satu penghuni tetapnya.

“Semalam ada yang baru datang. Pria aneh kalau kubilang,” ujar Ran sambil tangannya tidak berhenti menggosok meja dengan serbet. Claire menyimak saja sembari mengunyah Omelet Rice-nya yang mulai dingin. “Dia sangat irit bicara, tidak memberi kontak mata... Ah! Kamu sudah bertemu pria yang juga sama anehnya yang tinggal di rumah Paman Gotts?”

Claire menggeleng. Kemarin Mayor Thomas hanya mengajaknya berkeliling di tempat-tempat terdekat; Yodel Ranch, PoPoultry, bengkel pandai besi, dan penginapan. Adge Winery sedang tutup ketika itu karenanya tidak jadi mampir.

Kalau boleh jujur, Claire sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Ran. Claire hanya tahu nama Tuan Gotts yang akan ia temui nanti demi mendiskusikan renovasi rumahnya. Soal orang aneh? Claire tidak tahu apa standar yang diyakini Ran dalam menggolongkan seseorang sebagai aneh. Claire memutuskan untuk diam saja dan menyimak. Semoga saja dia bisa paham bila mendengar celotehan Ran lebih lanjut.

“Ya... sebenarnya pria ini tidak seaneh yang tinggal di rumah Paman Gotts, sih...” Ran tiba-tiba mengurangi tempo gosok-gosok mejanya. “Kalau dipikir lagi... dia terlihat murung,” lirih Ran. “Karena semua kamar penuh, jadinya Ayah membuatnya sekamar dengan Gray! Semoga saja si kepala jahe itu tidak membuatnya tambah murung.”

Claire langsung tersedak karena ingin tertawa. “Kepala jahe?” ulangnya. Claire jadi terkekeh karena istilah itu juga tepat mendeskripsikan rambut Ran, meski sejujurnya lebih tepat kalau disebut kepala kunyit. Orang-orang umumnya menyebut _'ginger hair_ ' untuk rambut seperti milik Ran atau Tuan Dudley. Istilah _'tumeric hair_ ', yang seharusnya lebih tepat, malah tidak umum. Gray? Ya, dia kepala jahe. Tapi Ran dan Tuan Dudley? Mereka kepala kunyit. Namun rambut-rambut dengan warna oranye, merah, atau apa pun yang mirip, pasti sebutannya tetap _ginger_. Jahe. Dan memikirkan soal warna rambut jadi membuat Claire ingin minum susu jahe.

Claire menengok jam di atas _jukebox_. Jarum pendeknya telah tiba di angka delapan sementara yang panjang di angka lima. Ran tidak bohong soal kegiatan sarapan yang luar biasa sibuk. Belum sempat Ran menanggapi kekehannya tadi, soal sebutan untuk Gray, Ran sudah buru-buru undur diri demi melayani tamu-tamunya yang sedikit demi sedikit bermunculan. Claire sendiri memilih pergi setelah Omelet Rice miliknya habis. Setelah membayar, Claire berjalan keluar ke arah kebun bobroknya, mungkin mencabuti sampah di ladang sambil menunggu Tuan Gotts datang.

***

Pria gempal itu manggut-manggut beberapa kali. Masukan Claire atas denah rumah tampaknya disanggupi Gotts -ia tidak suka diberi embel-embel 'Tuan'-, dan Claire tersenyum puas.

"Mungkin seminggu atau kurang. Maksimal seminggu. Kalau tidak ada halangan bisa lebih cepat," jelas Gotts mengenai waktu yang dibutuhkannya merenovasi rumah. Claire mengangguk lagi dan setuju. Lebih baik menunggu seminggu daripada terciprat air dari genting bolong ketika hujan. “Aku akan mulai mengerjakan nanti siang kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku perlu mempelajari desainnya dulu,” lanjut Gotts.

“Tidak masalah. Terima kasih banyak.”

Gotts menggulung kertas yang berisi desain rumah dengan hati-hati, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang.

“Maaf saya tidak menyuguhi Anda apa-apa... Kalau tidak sibuk, mau saya traktir di restoran Tuan Dudley?”

Gotts menggeleng-geleng. Napasnya terasa berat ketika dihembuskan. “Sudah kubilang jangan kaku kalau bicara denganku!” Gotts menepuk pundak Claire, lumayan keras sampai Claire meringis. “Ayo traktir aku! Kalau kita ngobrol sebentar mungkin kau akan terbiasa bicara santai denganku.” Tanpa aba Gotts berjalan mendahului ke arah penginapan, menengok Claire sambil bilang, “Ayo!”, lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Mengikuti Gotts mirip-mirip mengikuti induk bebek. Tidak banyak pembicaraan yang keluar di antara keduanya. Claire yang seperti anak bebek, menengok ke sana-kemari seperti layaknya anak-anak penasaran dengan lingkungan baru. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia lewat jalan ini, sementara wilayah yang belum dijelajahinya adalah jalan di sana yang menurut papan tanda menuju perpustakaan dan jalanan bukit yang dinamai Mother’s Hill. Ketika melewati bengkel pandai besi, suara dentingan logam terdengar lebih pekat daripada di kebunnya tadi. Sesekali terdengar teriakan di sela-sela dentingan. Kaki Claire berhenti menuruti telinganya yang penasaran.

“Kakek dan cucu itu tidak pernah akur,” ujar Gotts sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Rupanya pria gempal itu ikut-ikutan berhenti.

“Mereka... ada masalah keluarga?” tanya Claire yang buru-buru ditepisnya. “Maaf sa-aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit masalah orang lain...” lanjutnya. Apa-apa tentang Gray jadi membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Spontanitasnya bertanya pada Gotts ia rutuki.

“Tidak. Setahuku tidak ada masalah di antara mereka. Hanya pertengkaran kecil. Kau pasangkan dua orang kepala batu dalam satu ruangan, jadilah mereka.”

Jadi semalam Claire berhubungan badan dengan kepala batu? Selain cuek dan menyebalkan, dia juga kepala batu? Lelaki seperti itu yang semalam menjamah tubuhnya? _One-night stand_ benar-benar menyeramkan.

“Kau sepertinya tertarik dengan bocahnya Saibara.”

Claire sontak gelagapan, menengok ke arah Gotts yang sudah menyengir tanpa ampun.

“Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?” tanya Gotts, meski didengar dari sudut mana pun tetap saja kedengaran sedang menggoda.

“Sudah. Gray... menurutku bukan pasangan yang tepat... untuk sa-untukku. Tapi dia pria baik, maksudku... mungkin... Orang lain mungkin lebih cocok dengannya... bukan berarti aku tidak suka dia, maksudku... err...” kepala Claire mati-matian mencari alasan agar tidak menyinggung siapa pun. Tapi Gotts malah terkekeh karena tahu maksud Claire sebenarnya hingga menyebabkan bicara Si Perempuan Muda berputar-putar seperti gasing.

“Kau tidak suka dia,” simpul Gotts. Claire tertohok, membeku, takut menanggapi. “Dia memang bukan orang paling ramah,” lanjut Gotts sambil mengangguk-angguk. Claire diam-diam ikut mengangguk setuju. Jalan mereka dilanjutkan.

“Kau masih muda. Menyenangkan berpetualang dalam hal cinta. Kau harus bertemu anak muda yang tinggal di rumahku! Dia orang yang baik dan tampan.”

Wajah Claire memerah menanggapi deklarasi Gotts. Cinta bukanlah tujuan utamanya kemari. Tapi tidak ada salahnya pula berpetualang. Terakhir kali Claire merasakan yang namanya cinta, adalah ketika umurnya empat hingga lima. Itu pun cinta orang tua kepada anak. Sedangkan terakhir kali Claire mengubek-ubek masalah cinta, adalah ketika seorang senior kedapatan naksir dia ketika semester 2 di universitas. Cinta-cintaan itu berakhir dengan rapi dan tanpa ada yang tahu. Kisah paling menyakitkan adalah ketika SMP, dan Claire sudah enggan mengungkit apa-apa lagi. Kini dia perempuan mandiri yang bebas. Istilah petualang cinta yang diungkit Gotts sudah telak membuat darahnya mendidih. Claire ingin mencoba petualangan itu, merasakan cinta laki-laki murni tanpa kepura-puraan, dan akhirnya hidup bahagia mengandung bayi di rahimnya.

Namun, dia akan dipukuli. Ya, dia akan dihajar. Dia akan dicaci maki. Dia akan ditenggelamkan ke laut. Ditenggelamkan ke dalam _bathtub_. Dipecut dengan sabuk. Dia akan dibunuh. Dibunuh. Dibunuh. Dibunuh. Dibunuh. Dibunuh. Apalagi apabila _ia_ tahu... kalau dia sudah tidak suci lagi? Apa yang akan dilakukan- _nya_? Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari dibunuh?

Kini kelaminnya berdenyut lagi. Sentuhan sialan Gray semalam masih membekas, masih jelas bisa dirasakan. Gray, jari-jarinya ia masukkan ke dalam kemaluannya, menggerakkannya keluar-masuk, mengeruk-ngeruk, mengoyak, mencabik, kemudian akhirnya penis itu dimasukkan lagi. Dikeluarkan lagi. Dimasuki jari lagi. Dimasuki penis lagi. Berulang kali. Berkali-kali.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Suara Gotts mengantarnya kembali pada suara gitar solo. Rupanya Claire sudah duduk di kursi restoran, menghadap Gotts, sementara Cheese Souffle dan Eggs Benedict yang hampir habis ada di antara mereka. Gotts menatapnya khawatir, namun setelah mendapat gelengan dan senyuman dari Claire, lelaki patuh baya itu tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi.

Gotts menggulung kembali kertas desainnya, kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas selempang. “Aku sudah mempelajarinya,” ujar Gotts. “Kalau begitu aku mulai kerja sekarang. Terima kasih traktirannya, Claire.”

Setelah menepuk Claire di bahu, Gotts beranjak berdiri untuk hengkang. Namun segera pergerakannya jadi terhenti begitu melihat laki-laki celingak-celinguk di depan sana. “Hoi, Nak!” teriak Gotts. Si laki-laki terperanjat, tapi begitu tahu siapa yang memanggil, langsung saja dia berjalan menghampiri meja Gotts tanpa banyak protes.

Lelaki itu berkulit putih dan tampak tegas. Tegas seperti guru Fisika yang sering memukuli murid-muridnya dengan penggaris. Mungkin karena alis tebalnya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu. “Gotts, saya mencari Anda ke mana-mana. Saya sudah menunggu di kebun itu tapi Anda tidak ada di sana,” ujarnya ketika tiba di hadapan Gotts. Perhatian Claire dari alis lelaki itu kini berpindah pada wajah Gotts yang terkejut.

“Astaga aku sama sekali lupa dengan janji makan siang kita,” aku Gotts. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Claire sekali lagi sambil tersenyum semringah, “Aku terlalu senang ditraktir perempuan cantik ini.” Kemudian Gotts melanjutkan bicara tanpa menunggu tanggapan Claire yang wajahnya merona akibat pujian tiba-tibanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, berhenti bicara seperti itu! Kau sungguhan membuatku geli,” tutur Gotts.

“Tidak bisa, Gotts. Itu tidak sopan. Saya harus menghormati Anda!” kukuh si laki-laki. Seperti perawakannya yang tegas, Claire beranggapan kalau laki-laki ini adalah orang yang berprinsip. Dan bagi Claire, orang berprinsip adalah orang yang menarik.

Gotts akhirnya menepuk dahinya. Menyerah. Gotts kemudian merangkul bahu Si Laki-Laki sambil menunjuk ke arah Claire dengan jari telunjuknya. “Ngomong-ngomong, ini orang baru yang beli kebun itu,” ujar Gotts penuh semangat hingga matanya berkedip berkali-kali.

Laki-laki itu mengamati Claire dari atas sampai bawah. Seperti alisnya yang tegas, tatapannya juga tajam. Claire sampai takut kulitnya berdarah akibat tergores tatapan itu. Kemudian senyuman tipis tiba-tiba timbul di bibirnya sementara tangan kanannya menjulur ke arah Claire. “Brandon,” katanya.

“Claire,” ia menjabat uluran tangan itu.

“Kamu punya mata yang indah.”

Keplakan keras mengenai punggung Brandon tanpa ampun. Gotts terkekeh-kekeh sambil terus memukul-mukul punggung Brandon seperti rotan memukuli kasur, “Siapa yang mengajarimu menggombal, hah?”

“Saya sedang tidak menggombal!” protes Brandon yang sudah dianiaya. Buru-buru ia menengok Claire dengan wajah khawatir, “Maaf kalau kamu jadi tersinggung... Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang benar-benar aku lihat.”

Claire menggeleng, tersenyum, meski pipinya berubah merah muda. Menerima pujian bukanlah hal mudah bagi Claire. Mereka berbasa-basi sebentar, dan tidak lama Gotts pamit undur diri. Brandon dipaksa tetap tinggal untuk makan siang, dan Claire tidak keberatan disuruh menemani. Agaknya ini semua adalah skema Gotts agar Claire dan Brandon saling mengenal.

Menurut Claire, Brandon menepati semua ekspektasinya. Dia lelaki serius, punya pendirian, dan _passion_ yang tidak main-main. Mereka banyak berbicara mengenai beberapa hal, namun kebanyakan mengenai profesi Brandon yang merupakan seniman kerajinan kayu. Ran beberapa kali berseliweran ikut nimbrung, lalu ketika menjelang sore Claire menengok jam dinding di atas _jukebox_. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul empat sore. “Kita sudah bicara berjam-jam,” Brandon terkekeh. Sepertinya gerak-gerik Claire melihat jam membuat Brandon merasa tidak enak hati.

“Ya!” Claire menimpali. “Pembicaraan kita menyenangkan.”

“Kamu juga berpikir begitu?” Brandon tertawa lagi. “Orang-orang menganggapku aneh. Mereka bilang aku berceloteh macam-macam seperti _alien_.”

Claire menutup mulut menahan geli. Tidak heran cap ‘aneh’ ditempelkan pada Brandon. Tidak semua orang senang membahas warna kayu, lebih artistik bentuk gelombang atau tegak kaku, keindahan motif bohemian, atau makna mendalam suatu karya seni. Claire lumayan tertarik dengan filsafat, dan mungkin itulah satu-satunya kaitan kunci antara dirinya dengan Brandon hingga segalanya menyambung dengan mulus.

“Aku harus bilang sekali lagi padamu. Warna matamu memberiku inspirasi. Benar-benar indah, aku tidak bohong.”

Pipi Claire jadi merah muda lagi. “Terima kasih...” bilangnya sambil tersenyum. Namun seperti fase metamorfosis kupu-kupu yang dijalankan terbalik, senyum itu meredup dari kupu-kupu kembali menjadi ulat. Claire menangkap sorotnya. Pemilik mata tajam yang duduk di kursi bar sana memandangnya sinis. Asap rokoknya dia hembuskan kasar. Gray tetap memperhatikan Claire walau tatapan keduanya bertemu. Seakan Si Kepala Jahe sengaja tidak peduli telah tertangkap basah memperhatikan, atau memang sejak awal Gray bermaksud terang-terangan memperhatikannya. Gray baru berpaling menghadap ke arah lain begitu gelas birnya dibawakan Tuan Dudley ke _counter_ bar. Bersama dengan itu jantung Claire seakan melorot jatuh turun ke bawah.

Perasaan takut dan merinding mengerubungi Claire sebadan-badan. Apa Gray marah? Apa Gray cemburu? Apa Gray kesal? Bagaimana kalau Gray tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi? Bagaimana kalau Gray tidak mau menyentuhnya lagi?

“Claire, aku sebaiknya kembali. Gotts mungkin memerlukan aku. Aku sudah terlalu lama di sini.”

“A-ah... Baiklah. Percakapan kita menyenangkan.”

Brandon bangkit dari duduk, mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat Claire terakhir kali. “Terima kasih, Claire,” ujar Brandon. Claire menerima jabatan tangan itu. Setelah Claire mengucapkan terima kasih juga, Brandon melangkah keluar dan sosoknya pun hilang. Kerumunan tamu berdatangan. Ramainya suasana seakan menampar Claire, menyeretnya menuju kenyataan.

Bagaimana bisa ketakutan akan kehilangan Gray muncul? Bodoh sekali kamu Claire. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli padamu barang secuil pun. Kamu pun tidak peduli padanya barang sejumput pun. Kalian hanya orang asing, yang kebetulan saja menjadi intim dalam waktu satu malam saja. Claire menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskan pelan-pelan. Begitu menengok arah _counter_ bar sekali lagi, tempat Gray duduk, tenggorokan Claire tercekat. _Perempuan itu_ ada di sana. Duduk di samping Gray yang kini hanya kelihatan punggungnya saja. _Perempuan itu_ memperhatikannya. Menyengir lebar. Tertawa-tawa. _Ia_ mengolok-oloknya.

Rasa mual menjangkit Claire. Ingin sekali ia memaki _perempuan itu_ agar berhenti mengolok. Wajah _perempuan itu_ memuakkan. Wajah _perempuan itu_ ingin dicabik-cabiknya. Seakan nyawanya sudah diangkat setengah, lemas sudah semua badan Claire. Claire paksakan dirinya terremas kerusuhan bar, berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi. Lebur jadi satu di tengah hiruk pikuk membuat Claire terlihat seperti kutu yang menyusuri hutan rambut. Menggelincir menuju kamar mandi jadi perkara mudah dilakukan diam-diam. Perhatian orang-orang tertuju pada kesenangan masing-masing, seperti perhatian Claire yang tertuju pada rasa mualnya.

“Ah! Maaf.”

Claire mendongak dan wajah laki-laki memandangnya terkejut. Semua tiba-tiba terlihat buram. Claire tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mempelajari wajah laki-laki yang tak sengaja berbarengan membuka pintu itu sampai mendetail. Perasaan mual yang sekali lagi melabrak tanpa ampun membuat Claire kalang kabut. Ia akhirnya hanya menunduk dan langsung menyelip masuk ke dapur dan langsung masuk pintu kaca.

Sepatunya telah ia lemparkan sembarangan. Larinya terbirit-birit menuju bilik toilet. Tidak lama suara muntahan terdengar. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Isi perutnya ia keluarkan semuanya. Pandangannya masih buram. Tubuhnya jadi makin lemas. Beberapa menit ia terduduk menghadap kloset. Wajah _perempuan itu_ tergambar lagi, berputar-putar di kepalanya, berkali-kali mematuk kewarasannya.

Tidak lama Claire merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan, agaknya selama ini yang memberatkannya adalah makanan yang dikonsumsinya sejak pagi. Dengan tenaganya yang sudah sedikit, Claire bangkit, membilas toilet, mencuci tangan, dan melangkah keluar demi berhadapan dengan Si Biang Kerok yang membuatnya mual-mual.

Wajah _perempuan itu_ melayang-layang mengitari kepala Gray. Kini _dia_ tidak tertawa-tawa seperti tadi. Kadang wajah- _nya_ cemberut, marah, menangis, bergantian dalam pola acak yang tidak menentu. Claire ingin mencakar wajah itu sampai rusak hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Claire ingin membungkam mulut- _nya_ yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa atau menyengir. Namun Claire ingin bersembunyi di bawah meja sambil memeluk kaki yang gemetaran begitu wajah marah murka yang muncul.

“Kau mungkin butuh menemui Dokter.”

Kepala Claire kini beralih menatap mata biru langit sialan itu. Seluruh dunianya seakan berguncang hebat, menyiksa Claire semakin dalam. Mata itu adalah mata yang memandangnya ‘mendamba’ malam tadi, memandangnya ‘acuh’ pagi tadi, memandangnya ‘sinis’ barusan tadi, memandangnya ‘penasaran’ saat ini. Tanpa sadar kelaminnya berdenyut lagi. Claire butuh laki-laki ini. Kelaminnya butuh laki-laki ini. Rangkulan Gray semalam adalah _plastic wrap_ yang mengitari tubuhnya seketat-ketatnya. Mau seriuh apa pun Claire meronta, yang ada malah semakin ketat plastik itu menyelubunginya. Rangkulan Gray semalam terus membekas. Hingga kini tubuh Claire sudah mati rasa seperti dengungan tawon atau kasak-kusuk TV rusak. Claire beralih kembali menatap wajah perempuan di sana. Marah. _Perempuan itu_ kini hanya menampilkan muka marah. Otot-otot- _nya_ kelihatan, mata- _nya_ mendelik, bibir- _nya_ komat-kamit seakan sedang memaki.

Kata yang pantas mendeskripsikan Claire saat ini adalah: kacau. Claire tiba-tiba ingin muntah lagi.

Namun Claire akhirnya hanya menggeleng lemah. Senyumnya ia paksakan keluar. “Aku mungkin hanya butuh istirahat...”

Claire tidak menunggu tanggapan Gray dan melanjutkan jalannya keluar. Tubuh gemetarannya bahkan menyusahkan dia membuka pintu kamar Ran. Di samping kasur sudah disiapkan kasur lipat yang hanya tinggal dibeber saja. Claire yakin itu pasti diperuntukkan untuk dirinya. Tidak lama Claire sudah mendapati tubuhnya meringkuk di balik selimut. Panas. Panas semuanya. Kelaminnya ia pegangi seolah berharap kelamin itu berhenti menuntut macam-macam. Panas. Kelaminnya berkedut ingin diusap. Kelaminnya ingin dijamah. Kelaminnya ingin dipenetrasi penis seperti semalam. Laki-laki. Saat ini Claire butuh laki-laki. Namun bersama itu tubuhnya menegang dengan kejijikan mutlak. Seluruh fakta bahwa ia ingin disetubuhi lagi membuatnya mual. Bagaimana bisa hanya sekali melakukan seks, seseorang bisa menjadi sejalang ini?

Seminggu berlalu dengan Claire ditampar siksaan emosional secara beruntun. Hingga rumahnya selesai direnovasi, hingga hari terakhirnya menginap di penginapan, mungkin pula saat ini adalah puncaknya. Claire mendatangi pintu kamar Gray, mengetuknya, hingga pintu itu terbuka sebagian.

“Apa?”

Claire menelan ludah, hati-hati menatap wajah Gray yang kini menatapnya heran.

“Aku meminum Viagra lagi.”

Wajah _perempuan itu_ terlihat murka. Namun itu semua membuat Claire jadi lebih girang. Persetan dengan titel perempuan suci.


	3. Ketika Pertemuan Menjadi Candu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah seks kedua mereka. Gray tidak pernah menyangka akan didatangi perempuan itu, apalagi diminta melakukan seks lagi. Gray senang-senang saja kalau Claire, perempuan itu, ingin. Gray pun juga ingin. Asal tidak seorang pun boleh tahu.

Gray masih tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri begitu mulut perempuan itu menutup rapat. Apa barusan yang dia bilang? Pipi Claire kini bersemburat merah menyala. Matanya terlihat begitu yakin memandangnya. Dia serius. Saat ini Claire sedang serius.

“Aku meminum Viagra lagi,” katanya tadi. Terdengar jelas sejelas-jelasnya jelas.

Gray ingat seminggu lalu Si Sialan ini mengabaikannya sehabis muntah. Kemudian berlagak seakan tidak apa-apa, menghiraukannya, dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat terhadapnya. Hari setelahnya hingga beberapa hari berikutnya, Claire beberapa kali kedapatan kencan dengan Si Aneh Brandon. Mengajak bicara Gray pun tidak, kecuali kalau ada perlu. Gray pikir semuanya kembali normal, melanjutkan hidup masing-masing seakan seks kapan hari lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Gray setuju saja kalau maunya begitu, kalau saja Claire dengan mata sialannya tidak melirik-lirik padanya setiap sore, setiap tiga menit sekali. Biarkan Gray menikmati birnya, berengsek! Ayolah, waktu santainya hanya sebentar! Tapi Claire, Si Pirang itu, dengan tidak sopan curi-curi pandang padanya padahal lawan bicaranya -Si Aneh Brandon- ada tepat di hadapannya. Yang menambah sebal adalah beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin dua hari setelah kejadian seks, sore sepulangnya dari bengkel sialan kakeknya, mata Gray sudah memergoki sanggama Duke dengan istrinya yang dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi di balik kebun anggur sialannya. Hai sialan, tua bangka sialan, orang-orang yang lewat masih bisa melihat, tahu! Kemudian setelah disuguhi begitu, Claire berulah dengan sikap mengesalkan melirik-lirik dengan mata sialannya. Sumpah, pada titik itu Gray sudah muak ingin kabur ke ibu kota, ke pegunungan Himalaya, atau pulau terpencil Madagaskar. Tapi tanpa uang, Gray sama saja dengan pecundang. Maka, seperti biasa ia menahan diri dan menenggak lebih banyak bir dari biasanya. Main mata itu terus dilakukan Claire dan mungkin hari ini adalah puncaknya dia memutuskan jadi menggemaskan. Kalau tidak salah memang hari ini adalah hari terakhir Si Pirang menginap di penginapan.

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Dia pikir Gray itu bodoh? Gray tahu benar wajah-wajah berahi natural dan wajah-wajah dipaksa berahi. Claire tergolong di wajah yang pertama. Kebohongan Claire jelas-jelas terlihat, mudah ditembus, seperti ibu yang bilang kalau di rumah ada burger ketika sang anak ingin mampir ke restoran cepat saji. Apa? Setelah menganggap Gray orang asing sekarang ia ingin seks dengannya? Tapi alih-alih mengusir Claire dari kamarnya, Gray malah terpaku seperti orang yang baru tersetrum listrik.

“Bantu aku... lagi.”

Suara Claire terdengar memohon. Seperti mati-matian mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Seperti mati-matian menahan malu. Wajahnya sudah merah tidak bohong. Matanya berkaca-kaca tidak bohong.

“Tunggu di situ,” ujar Gray lalu menutup pintu lagi.

Gray buru-buru menuju arah kasurnya yang ada paling ujung dekat jendela, menyambar jaketnya, lalu satu kotak rokok yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Kemudian Gray mengobrak-abrik isi laci mencari-cari.

“Mau ke mana?”

Gray menengok ke arah Cliff, teman sekamarnya yang baru seminggu menempati kasur di sebelahnya. Cliff sedang membaca buku 1984 karya George Orwell di atas kasur, buku yang dipinjam Gray dari perpustakaan. Tadi mereka sedikit berdiskusi sebentar soal buku itu, yang mana Gray merasa Mineral Town tidak jauh beda dari latar kehidupan di buku itu. Lalu ketukan pintu menginterupsi mereka dan setelah dibuka, Claire dengan kalimat bombastis menerpa Gray seperti bom atom melulu lantakkan Hiroshima.

“Aku tidur di luar,” jawab Gray akhirnya. Ia telah menemukan benda yang dicarinya yakni satu buah kunci dengan gantungan _pick_ gitar berwarna ungu. Ia kantongi kunci itu di saku celananya. “Aku pergi,” ujar Gray lagi. Kemudian melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Cliff dengan buku, menuju perempuan yang menanti nafsunya diredakan.

Cliff melambai sambil bilang, “Hati-hati.” Namun entah Gray mendengar atau tidak, karena Gray tidak menjawab dan pintu buru-buru ditutup rapat.

Di luar sudah menanti punggung kecil Claire yang menumpukan bobot tubuh pada pagar balkon. Claire menengok ke belakang setelah mendengar pintu ditutup. Sekarang hampir pukul setengah dua pagi, dan lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan. Orang-orang sibuk bergelut dengan mimpi masing-masing di balik pintu kamar. Musik menjengkelkan yang sering diputar itu tidak kedengaran. Sunyi senyap, kecuali napas Claire yang berat.

Gray ingin meremas bokong itu. Gray ingin meremas payudara itu. Tapi Gray mengesampingkan pikiran bobroknya untuk nanti. “Ikut aku,” bisik Gray dan langsung berjalan menuju lantai satu. Claire mengekori dengan patuhnya. Di lantai satu, Gray alih-alih berjalan ke arah pintu, ia malah menuju _counter_ bar yang kursinya sudah dinaikkan ke atas semuanya. Ia buka pintu kulkas hati-hati, takut Sang Pemilik memergoki, lalu mengambil satu pak bir kalengan.

“Apa yang kamu lakukan?” bisik Claire. Wajahnya terlihat panik seperti kriminal.

Gray melirik Claire sebentar, lalu tanpa aba membebankan satu pak bir itu ke tangan Claire. “Itu punyaku. Aku tidak mencuri,” tunjuk Gray pada bir-bir itu, lalu kembali mengubrak-abrik kulkas. Tidak lama Gray mengangkat tubuhnya lagi hingga kembali tegap. “Kalau yang ini mencuri,” Gray menyeringai sambil mengangkat satu botol anggur yang isinya tinggal setengah. Claire tentunya jadi melotot melihat itu. Itu adalah obat perangsang milik Duke.

Gray lalu membuka kompartemen _counter_ yang ia tahu dipakai untuk menyimpan botol-botol bekas. Satu botol air mineral kecil ia ambil, lalu menuang anggur jahanam itu ke dalam botol. Gray tidak beri peduli sedikit pun atas kepemilikan Duke. Pria sinting itu sudah menodai mata ‘polosnya’ dan bahkan beberapa hari lalu sempat mengoloknya lagi. Gray ada di sana ketika Duke menitipkan anggur sialan ini pada Paman Dudley, karena takut ketahuan istrinya. “Bocah ingusan sepertimu tidak akan tahu nikmatnya. Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya,” sombong Duke ketika itu. Oh, tenang saja. Gray akan tahu rasanya terangsang malam ini. Gray terkekeh tanpa suara membuat Claire berasumsi kalau Si Kepala Jahe ini sudah kehilangan waras.

Gray sudah memenuhi botol kecil itu dan menutupnya. Claire bergidik ngeri begitu Gray berbalik menghadapnya. “Kenapa kamu perlu itu?” tanya Claire. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya mundur ke belakang.

“Aku ingin coba. Mumpung ada kau.”

Claire menelan ludahnya sementara Gray mengangkat alisnya, menyeringai, seolah mengatakan dengan matanya bahwa, ‘Kau yang meminta ini’.

Gray tidak menghiraukan ekspresi Claire lagi dan malah berlalu, dagunya ia angkat sedikit sebagai isyarat agar Claire mengikutinya. Penginapan tidak pernah dikunci, sehingga Gray tidak repot-repot mencari kunci atau memutar kunci hingga bunyi ‘ceklek’. Maling adalah makhluk langka atau hampir tidak ada di kota ini. Ironisnya, semua itu malah membuat kota ini semakin membosankan. Gray bisa saja iseng mencuri guna mengobati kebosanan, tapi apa yang dicuri? Barang-barang milik orang-orang tidak ada yang menarik minatnya, kecuali anggur jahanam Duke yang kebetulan menarik minat karena ada Si Pirang Bodoh sebagai pemuas panasnya nanti.

“Kamu ingin membawaku ke mana?”

Itu adalah pertanyaan Claire yang ke sekian kali. Namun Gray tetap diam enggan menjawab.

“Gray!”

Mereka sudah sampai Rose Square, namun Gray tetap berjalan lurus. Tetap diam. Tetap berakting menyebalkan.

“Kebunku ke arah sana,” desak Claire menarik lengan Gray agar berhenti, agar didengar.

Gray akhirnya memandang Si Pirang sambil berdecih meremehkan, “Kau pikir aku mau debu-debuan seperti kemarin? Aku malas cuci baju lagi, terima kasih banyak.”

“Aku sudah membersihkannya!” seru Claire sambil melotot. Namun semua itu malah menimbulkan sengiran menjengkelkan dari Gray.

Kekehan pun timbul. Senyuman pun mengembang. Semakin dilihat semakin menjengkelkan. Semakin dilihat semakin mendongkolkan. “Kau sangat menginginkan aku, ya? Kau rindu sekali penisku, ya? Sampai-sampai membersihkan rumah demi bisa seks denganku,” goda Gray.

Wajah Claire bersemburat merah luar biasa seakan-akan godaan Gray tadi mengenai sasaran. Claire yang diam tidak menyangkal malah membuat Gray terperangah, salah tingkah sendiri, gugup sendiri, kaget sendiri. Gray tidak menyangka ucapan usilnya tadi ikut berdampak pada dirinya sendiri. Sialan, Claire. Cepat-cepat Gray menarik lengannya dari gandolan Si Pirang, lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

“Gray!” seru Claire, namun tetap berlari mengikuti.

Gray mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya begitu tiba di depan kafe. Ia masukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya, memutarnya, kemudian pintu itu berhasil dibuka. Claire sudah berhasil mengejar Gray meski napasnya sudah terengah. Pak bir yang berisi enam kaleng itu masih lengkap dan aman dalam pelukannya, meski kini hidungnya jadi merah karena lari-lari sambil diselimuti udara dingin subuh. Kemudian tanpa aba Gray menarik tubuh Claire lalu mendorongnya ke dalam sana, kafe yang sudah dibuka. Telunjuknya ia taruh di bibir memberi isyarat, kemudian menengok ke arah rumah di samping kafe. Menyembunyikan botol mineral berisi Viagra di belakang paha.

“Aku pikir Kai kembali. Ternyata kau.”

Pria besar perlahan mendekat hingga akhirnya lampu rumah berhasil mengenai wajah lelahnya. Zack menguap lebar, kemudian menumpukan badannya di pagar rumah, menghadap Gray. Mata Zack begitu merah dan sisa-sisa liur bisa dilihat di sudut bibirnya. Gray yakin sekali Zack baru saja bangun, atau terbangun. Yang mana saja tidak jadi masalah, namun yang jadi masalah, semoga dia tidak memergoki Gray menyembunyikan perempuan di dalam kafe. “Sedang apa kau? Tidak biasanya kemari di jam segini...” ujar Zack dengan suara pelan seperti menggumam. Mungkin pria bongsor ini masih teler dari mabuknya di bar tadi.

“Ya... sesekali aku ingin ganti suasana,” jawab Gray. “Mau rokok?”

“Tidak, tidak. Mungkin aku mau kembali tidur...” Zack menguap lagi.

“Maaf membangunkanmu.”

“Hmmm...” Zack melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat ‘tidak masalah’. “Kapan-kapan nongkrong di jam-jam sekarang tidak buruk...”

“Ya... Aku pastikan bawa bir juga lain kali.”

Zack terkekeh, mengangguk girang, kemudian berlalu. Gray masih mengamati sosok Zack hingga tubuh bongsornya menghilang ke dalam rumahnya. Kemudian setelah dirasa aman, ia ikut menghilangkan diri ke dalam kafe.

Di dalam, Claire sudah celingak-celinguk melihat interior. Sepertinya Claire tertarik dengan figur papan selancar kecil yang jadi hiasan di atas rak. Kemudian beralih ke pigura kecil di samping figur papan selancar. Itu adalah fotonya dengan Kai bersama kawan Mineral Town lain. Gray ingat foto itu diambil musim panas tiga tahun lalu ketika festival pantai. Claire masih asyik mengamat-amati seperti kucing penasaran. Cahaya memang minim, namun sepertinya perempuan itu tidak keberatan sama sekali. Mungkin karena mendengar pintu ditutup Claire jadi menghentikan penasarannya dan menengok ke arah Gray. “Kafe temanku,” ujar Gray meski tidak ditanya. “Kau akan bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu lagi.”

“Kenapa membawaku kemari?”

Gray melewati Claire ke arah gorden yang menjadi penutup sekat lorong buntu. “Ikut saja,” perintah Gray. Dinding kanan lorong itu tidak ada apa-apa, namun dinding kiri terdapat dua pintu. Pintu pertama berisi kamar mandi dan pintu paling ujung adalah yang menjadi tujuan Gray.

Di dalam ruangan paling ujung itu adalah kamar istirahat. Gray biasanya nongkrong di sini ketika musim panas. Mabuk-mabukan, merokok, dan bicara _ngalor-ngidul_ bersama sahabatnya. Claire masih patuh mengikuti Gray masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Setelah lampu dinyalakan, Claire langsung bisa melihat kamar berantakan tipikal kamar remaja laki-laki. Gray bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Claire kembali bermunculan, mungkin karena tumpukan majalah dewasa yang berceceran di sekitar kasur. Percayalah, di bawah kasur ada yang lebih bagus. Koleksi video pornonya dan milik Kai disimpan dengan aman di sana. Akhirnya Claire meletakkan pak bir kalengnya di atas nakas, hati-hati dia berjalan agar tidak menginjak majalah, lalu duduk di atas kasur. Sementara itu Gray sibuk sendiri dengan radio di pojok ruangan.

Gray menimbang-nimbang kaset mana yang sedang ingin dirangkul _mood_ -nya. Kai memiliki beberapa kaset album, dan sesungguhnya Gray ingin membawa kaset-kaset ini ke penginapan agar Paman Dudley punya variasi musik. Namun Kai pasti akan mencercanya seperti anak sekolah dasar yang tidak terima mainannya diambil. Tidak lama lagu Led Zeppelin terdengar, namun Gray segera menggantinya sehingga lagu Highway to Hell dari AC/DC yang kini terdengar. Gray beberapa kali menganggukkan kepalanya pelan mengikuti irama lagu, sambil tangannya mengeluarkan rokok. Setelah disulut, Gray tidak buang waktu mengisapnya kemudian mengembuskan asap yang membuat ruangan itu jadi penuh bau tembakau. Efektif menghilangkan pengap, namun menimbulkan sesak napas. Jendela memang ada di sana, namun masih tertutup rapat.

Seperti tidak melupakan kehadiran Claire di sana, Gray berbalik menghadap perempuan itu sambil menyesap rokok lagi. “Apa kau suka padaku?” tanyanya bersamaan dengan embusan asap. Gray kini berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya, melepaskan asap yang sudah memenuhi ruangan. Gray masih setia berdiri menghadap jendela sembari menyesap rokok lagi. Lama tidak terdengar jawaban. Diliriknya Claire yang menunduk hanya kelihatan punggung duduk di pinggiran kasur.

“Dengar, aku tidak mau kau salah paham. Aku tidak mau kau jadi suka aku gara-gara seks kapan hari lalu. Aku bukan laki-laki yang senang dikekang perempuan, kau tahu? Intinya aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan komitmen,” tutur Gray. Kecantol cinta setelah _one-night stand_ itu adalah hal biasa. Pasangan seks semalamnya yang lalu pun begitu. Tidak kaget kalau Claire pun jatuh cinta padanya atau pun sebaliknya. Jatuh cinta karena merasa menjadi satu. Jatuh cinta yang semu. Jatuh cinta yang sementara. Gray sudah kebal soal cinta-cintaan yang seperti itu. Namun Claire? Gray sangat ragu perempuan itu bisa menahan perasaan sukanya. Pertama dia curi-curi pandang ke arahnya, kedua mengajaknya seks lagi dengan berbohong telah minum obat perangsang, dan ketiga seharusnya dia menghampiri Brandon untuk hal seperti ini. Mereka pacaran, bukan? Kalau pun ternyata tidak, Gray pun tidak peduli soal hubungan personal Si Pirang. Gray mengisap rokoknya lagi, “Jadi jika kau berharap lebih dengan menghampiri kamarku tadi-”

“Seks!” sela Claire. “Aku hanya ingin seks!” Kini Claire berbalik badan menatap ke arah jendela. Menatap Gray lekat-lekat.

Gray kini mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya sembarangan keluar jendela. “Aku sungguhan berpikir kau perempuan baik-baik,” ujar Gray. Seringainya timbul selagi menatap wajah Claire yang jadi memucat akibat perkataannya tadi. Perempuan itu terlihat goyah, namun sebentar mampu mengendalikan diri lagi. “Lalu kau pikir, aku mau saja seks denganmu lagi?” lanjut Gray. “Kau pikir aku laki-laki gampangan?”

Gray tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya hingga Claire tidak yakin kini perasaan Gray seperti apa. Marah? Tersinggung? Usil? Mencemooh? Apa pun itu tetap mampu membuat Claire jadi kesal. “Kamu tertarik padaku!” sela Claire sekali lagi. Bohong kalau saat ini Gray tidak terperangah. “Kamu mengikutiku, tau aku dalam keadaan terangsang, lalu menyetubuhi aku,” lanjut Claire, mengungkit kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Seolah keinginan seks yang muncul dalam diri Claire saat ini adalah salah Gray semuanya.

Gray tertegun pada awalnya. Namun tidak lama seringai muncul, “Jadi intinya, kau menganggapku berengsek?”

“Ya!”

Gray menyeringai lagi penuh takjub. Perempuan ini sudah menskakmatnya. Alasan utama Gray mengikuti Claire ketika itu adalah karena bosan. Ya. Bosan dan seks gratis. Sedikit karena khawatir, lebih banyak karena bosan. Tubuh Claire sudah menggodanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya, dan kecerobohan Ran waktu itu adalah tiket emas yang sayang kalau dibuang cuma-cuma. Kalau bukan berengsek, apa lagi yang tepat menyebut Gray?

“Aku tahu kini pun kamu menginginkan aku,” ujar Claire lagi. Sebuah klaim yang penuh percaya diri. Sebuah klaim yang mampu membuat Gray meninggalkan jendela, menghampiri Claire yang tidak gentar pada posisi duduk, balik menatap dari atas kasur.

Gray kini sudah menaiki kasur, menambah beban hingga timbul penyok pada permukaan kasur. Ia dekati tubuh Claire seperti ular yang hendak menerkam tikus. Ia sibakkan sebagian rambut Claire ke belakang telinga. Ia perhatikan mata biru itu yang balas menatapnya ingin. Pipi perempuan ini sudah merah. Seluruh tubuhnya masih bergairah. Gray mendekatkan wajahnya sambil berbisik, “Kamu terus-terusan main mata denganku. Siapa yang tidak memendam berahi diperlakukan begitu?”

“Kamu pun terus-terusan melirikku setiap kali aku semeja dengan Brandon,” balas Claire sama membisik.

“Heh... Si Aneh itu? Memang aku peduli?” Gray memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian memagut bibir Claire lembut.

“Kamu peduli,” Claire membalas pagutan bibir Gray yang datang kedua kali.

Di atas kasur dua manusia itu berciuman. Saling memagut, menyosor, mematuk. Suara erotis adalah suara becek. Suara mesum adalah suara becek. Suara hasrat adalah suara becek. Decakan bibir dan liur menimbulkan suara-suara itu semua. Gray selalu saja mudah menemukan jalan menyelusup ke dalam mulut itu. Menjelajahi lidah hingga rongga mulut seperti semut menggandrungi gula. Claire memiliki bibir tipis yang lembut dengan lidah binal yang meruncing di ujung. Berkali-kali lidah binal itu berusaha menyaingi gerakan lidah Gray dalam mulut. Seakan tidak mau kalah Claire melakukan usaha terbaiknya mengungguli Gray dalam berciuman. Namun semua tindakan itu malah membuat Gray terbahak gemas dalam hati. Sungguh kentara sekali Claire bukan perempuan yang sering berciuman. Atau mungkin jarang. Atau mungkin ini ciuman panas keduanya, mengingat ciuman panas pertama dilakukan seminggu lalu di tempat lapuk penuh debu. Gray tidak akan membiarkan Claire mengunggulinya, sebagaimana Gray tidak pernah mengalah dengan bocah SD cengeng yang dikerjainya ketika masa SMA. Gray menyesap mulut Claire lebih dalam. Ia tekankan kepala Claire agar semakin rapat menyatukan bibir dan mulut. Ludah semakin ugal-ugalan dicampur hingga beberapa tanpa sengaja tertelan. Claire mulai mengerang saat ini dan itu malah membuat Gray semakin puas. Perlahan Gray bisa merasakan liurnya tumpah mengalir melewati dagu. Rupanya Claire sedikit melepas pagutan bibir mereka, mengambil napas berat, terengah-engah. Timbul jembatan liur tipis di antara bibir mereka, entah itu liur siapa, mungkin itu campuran milik keduanya.

Melalui iris biru langitnya, Gray mampu menyaksikan merahnya pipi Claire lengkap dengan ekspresi berahi seorang perempuan. Kelamin Gray sudah tidak tahan ingin segera mencuat keluar dari celana, dan anggur jahanam Duke seakan sia-sia dicurinya. Gray membelai pipi merah itu sembari menyibakkan rambut pirang yang kembali lepas dari selipan telinga. Ingin sekali Gray menggoda perempuan ini dengan bilang bahwa, ‘Ciumanmu buruk sekali’, sambil terbahak melirik wajah Claire yang mungkin akan kesal atau malu. Tapi Gray tidak punya tenaga untuk itu semua. Kenyataan bahwa napasnya kini juga tersengal bersama dengan gelombang panas yang menerjang badan, melumpuhkan kepatuhan otot bibir dan getar tenggorokan pada otak. Bibir tipis perempuan itu kini merah hingga bengkak, dan mungkin bibirnya pun sama merah dan bengkaknya. Ada rasa mati rasa di bibir. Ada rasa panas di sekujur tubuh. Ada rasa berdenyut di kelamin.

Entah sejak kapan lagu dari radio berganti menjadi lagu The Beatles dengan judul Hey Jude, padahal tadi Gray sengaja memutar musik keras agar erangan Claire, semisal ia berhasil menghunjamkan penisnya ke dalam perempuan itu, tidak terdengar telinga tetangga. Itu adalah album kompilasi lagu, dan Gray tahu benar lagu bagian mana yang keras, lagu bagian mana yang _mellow_. Sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman? Gray yakin setelah lagu AC/DC tadi ada dua hingga tiga lagu lagi yang kerasnya sama. Ia lirik tampang perempuan yang pipinya masih dipegangi laki-laki, yang bahunya masih diremas laki-laki ini. Sialan. Claire sialan dengan bibir nikmat untuk dicumbui. Gray kini melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Claire semuanya. Tubuhnya agak ia mundurkan ke belakang hingga menambah jarak, sementara pandangannya tetap kepada mata Claire yang perlahan tersembunyi poni karena empunya menunduk malu. Kemudian pandangan Gray berganti pada botol air mineral yang tadi sengaja ia tinggalkan di dekat radio, menimbang-nimbang perlukah ia minum itu, atau perlukah Claire minum itu, atau perlukah mereka berdua minum itu. Tubuh mereka sudah memohon-mohon ingin disatukan dan minum obat perangsang bagaikan menambah air dalam bak yang sudah penuh. Namun Gray akhirnya turun dari ranjang, menghampiri botol itu, sekalian pula mengganti lagu.

Gray menurunkan ritsleting jaketnya, melepaskannya hingga jatuh terkapar di lantai. Kemudian ia tarik ke atas kausnya hingga lepas semuanya melewati kepala dan kedua lengan. Tubuh Gray jauh dari kata kerempeng, dan Gray sendiri pun tahu. Ia bangga dengan tubuhnya yang terbentuk bagus. Ia sadar tubuhnya disenangi mayoritas perempuan, hingga membuatnya gampang menemukan teman-tidur-semalam. Ia pun sadar dengan Si Rambut Pirang di sana yang saat ini menginginkan rengkuhannya.

“Aku ingin kau minum ini juga denganku,” ujar Gray sambil mengangkat botol air mineral. Ia tenggak beberapa teguk anggur dari botol itu sebelum akhirnya melemparkannya ke arah Claire yang jadi gelagapan. Cairan jahanam itu ternyata membakar tenggorokan. Selagi Gray melepas ikat pinggang, tubuhnya perlahan namun pasti menjadi panas. Panas. Panas. Sungguh panas. Pipinya mungkin saat ini memerah, tangannya tiba-tiba jadi gemetar. Ia angkat kepalanya demi melihat Claire, Si Perempuan Bodoh sialan yang malah terpaku dengan tatapan ketakutan. “Kuharap kau tidak berubah pikiran... Aku benar-benar akan memaksamu kalau perlu...” suara Gray jadi menggeram. Napas Gray tiba-tiba jadi berat. Perasaan seperti ini, nikmatnya di bagian mana? Yang dirasakan Gray malah perasaan tidak sabar yang menggebu, perasaan kebelet, perasaan lapar. Ia ingin menerkam perempuan di sana segera. Menerkam brutal perempuan itu sampai mampus. Sampai kelaminnya perih, sampai lubang kelaminnya terkoyak, sampai perempuan itu jadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Claire sepertinya sudah mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Ia paksa dirinya menelan anggur dalam botol meski matanya kelihatan menahan perih. Kemudian ia letakkan botol itu di atas nakas, di samping bir kalengan yang masih rapi dalam bungkusan pak. Claire perlahan melepas kaitan _overalls_ -nya, yang mana semakin membuat Gray geram tidak sabar. Claire turunkan kain _overalls_ itu sampai mata kaki, kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki bergantian hingga lepas seutuhnya dari tubuh. Rasa panas mulai menggerayangi badan Claire hingga tubuhnya ikut gemetaran dalam rangkulan lengannya sendiri. “Gray...” rintihnya. Liurnya mulai menetes, matanya mulai berair.

Tanpa menahan diri lagi, Gray berjalan cepat ke arah kasur, tidak peduli dengan majalah-majalah bejat milik Kai yang diinjaknya, hingga mendorong tubuh Claire rebah di atas ranjang. Ia tindih tubuh kecil perempuan itu sembari menciumi bibirnya berkali-kali. Meski gemetaran, Claire tetap berusaha melepaskan kancingnya satu persatu dengan cepat. Gray yang tidak sabar ikut membantu melepas kancing dengan lebih kasar, satu kancing pun tidak bisa dielakkan terlempar dari jahitannya. Gray langsung menjamah gundukan dada yang langsung terlihat. Bra kuning dengan corak wortel ia tarik ke atas agar puting susu yang ingin disesapnya segera kelihatan. Gray bahkan tidak ke pikiran mengolok Claire atas pilihan pakaian dalamnya yang kekanakan. Hasratnya sudah seperti binatang, dan menyesap puting Claire adalah fokus utama yang tidak mungkin dihadang. Tangan Gray sudah jelalatan memasuki sela-sela celana dalam Claire, mengusap-usap lipatan kelamin yang sudah basah, kemudian tanpa aba meneroboskan dua jari ke dalam lubang.

Gray menghentikan isapannya pada puting demi melihat wajah Claire yang menahan girang. Gray sadar betul gerakan jarinya mencabik-cabik kelamin hingga bebunyian becek menimbulkan sensasi nikmat pada perempuan ini. Tidak lama mulut Claire membuka, rintihan tipis terdengar. Astaga, perempuan ini menggairahkan.

Jari-jari Claire sudah meraba-raba otot dada Gray, dari bahu turun ke dada turun ke perut. Sementara tangan satunya digunakan Claire untuk membelai rambut hingga wajah Gray, seperti orang buta mencoba mengenal atau seperti manusia yang terlalu kagum atas ciptaan Tuhan. Gray tidak tahu perasaan menggelitik apa yang ada di dadanya. Perasaan ini aneh sungguh aneh. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh siapa pun. Belum pernah ia dilihat dengan begitu memuja seperti ini. Belum pernah ia disyukuri, dikagumi, dihargai, dilihat seperti objek berharga seperti ini.

“Claire...” gumam Gray. Ia tak kuasa menarik tangan Claire yang membelai pipinya, mengarahkannya di bibir, kemudian menciumi punggung tangan itu penuh kasih. Berikutnya Gray dekati leher Claire sembari menyibakkan kemeja demi menelanjangi bahu kirinya. Ia jilat rahang itu, ia kecup leher itu, ia endus bahu itu, selagi tangannya yang lain tetap menggerus cairan kelamin dalam lubang kelamin.

Claire selalu mengeluarkan rintihan tertahan. Sesekali menggeliat. Sesekali mencengkeram seprai. Sesekali menarik-narik seprai. Gray sudah tidak tahan hingga ia menurunkan celananya, _boxer_ -nya, dan mengeluarkan kelaminnya yang terlihat menderita. Kerutan otot terlihat menegang seperti petir menjalari kelamin dan cairan _precum_ menetes-netes seakan sedang memaki si pemilik penis, ‘Cepat masukkan aku ke dalam tubuh perempuan!!’. Gray pun ingin segera bebas dari rasa kebas yang menjalar sebadan-badan. Maka ia tarik laci nakas di samping kasur, tahu benar tempat sahabatnya menyimpan kondom, lalu segera memakainya cepat. Seks kemarin Gray masih mampu mengendalikan ejakulasi, namun kini, di dalam pengaruh obat sialan Duke, Gray ragu bisa ejakulasi di luar. Gray sudah siap memasukkan kemaluannya ke dalam Claire. Namun suara lirih Claire sayup-sayup terdengar, “Maafkan aku...” rintihnya sambil menutup mukanya. “Jangan marah...” lanjutnya.

Siapa yang marah, Claire? Sebenarnya Gray ingin bertanya, ingin terheran-heran, ingin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi Gray terlalu mabuk dalam berahi hingga ia masukkan saja penisnya ke dalam lipatan kelamin Claire, menyetubuhi perempuan itu, tanpa peduli atau khawatir apa pun lagi.

.

.

Kepala Gray sudah pening setengah mampus sejak membuka mata. Rupanya ia telah ketiduran sebentar karena terlalu lelah. Gray berusaha mendudukkan diri, dan begitu melihat jendela, matahari belum muncul sama sekali namun langit telah menjadi gelap cerah melunturkan gelap pekat semalam. Gray merogoh saku celananya bermaksud mengambil jam tangan, tapi malah hanya kekosongan dan kulitnya sendiri yang disentuhnya. Ia telah telanjang bulat dengan burung di selangkangan menjadi tegak berdiri. Di sampingnya, dalam posisi memunggungi, Claire dengan napas teratur tidur seperti kucing dalam posisi meringkuk. Bokong telanjangnya minta diremas. Claire masih mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotaknya dengan bagian bahu yang dibiarkan telanjang, tali _bra_ sudah kendur akibat bagian _cup_ tidak menyokong payudara, dan dari bahu Claire yang telanjang itu, ketika dilihat turun mengikuti garis punggung, Gray bisa melihat garis-garis yang kalau diamati lebih dalam berbentuk seperti ceruk. Ceruk kulit yang tidak dalam, tapi tetap menimbulkan persepsi mata sebagai garis-garis. Dengan kurang ajar dia menarik kemeja Claire turun demi bisa melihat garis-garis itu di tempat lain. Di bagian lain yang lebih ke bawah, Gray bisa melihat garis lain namun bukan berupa ceruk melainkan garis daging yang menonjol. Bentuk garis itu tidak beraturan. Ada yang lurus, kanan, kiri, serong, panjang, pendek. Gray tidak punya waktu untuk menghitung, tapi yang jelas jumlah garis-garis itu lebih banyak daripada jumlah mantan pacarnya.

Tubuh Claire tiba-tiba tersentak membuat Gray kelabakan mundur. Punggungnya membentur nakas, bokongnya mendarat keras di tumpukan majalah dewasa, botol air mineral yang telah kosong jatuh menimpa perutnya. Tidak lama Gray bisa melihat kepala Claire menyembul dari bawah. Perempuan itu memegangi kepalanya yang perih, lalu jadi panik begitu celingak-celinguk. Setelah sadar bahwa yang dicarinya terdampar di lantai, Claire buru-buru merangkak ke tepi kasur, dengan buah dada masih bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, sambil tatapannya dibuat cemberut. “Aku pikir kamu meninggalkanku sendirian di sini!” protesnya. Sungguh membuat Gray jadi gemas.

“Bagaimana kalau kau simpan dadamu itu di tempatnya? Atau kau malah mau kusentuh lagi?”

Claire akhirnya terlonjak mundur sembari menurunkan _bra_ -nya sampai menutupi kedua payudaranya dengan sempurna. Namun kini Claire kelimpungan mencari celana dalam dan _overalls_ yang entah semalam berceceran di mana. Kamar ini adalah kapal pecah, tumpukan sampah, dan kericuhan barang-barang. Gray di sana sudah memunguti helaian pakaian dan mulai memakai semuanya satu persatu. Gray pun akhirnya melemparkan _overalls_ dan celana dalam putih pungutan ke arah Claire dengan asal. Kebetulan Gray melihat mereka ketika membenarkan ritsleting jaketnya. Gray tahu kini Claire sedang mengumpat dalam hati, atau mencibir, atau apa terserah, meskipun bibir manisnya mengucapkan kata “Terima kasih” yang setengah hati.

Sembari menunggu Claire menutupi telanjangnya, Gray mengambil satu bir dari pak yang dibawanya kemarin. Kepalanya sudah pusing luar biasa dan bir memang bukan obat mujarab untuk urusan itu. Tapi Gray tetap membuka kalengnya hingga tekanan udara dari kaleng keluar, lalu meneguk bir itu seperti meneguk air. Lima teguk yang dibutuhkan Gray untuk menghabiskan seluruh isinya. Kemudian Gray mengambil satu kaleng lagi dan melemparkannya ke dekat Claire yang masih mengaitkan kancing _overalls_ -nya.

“Terima kasih...” ujar Claire. Mengambil kaleng bir itu ragu-ragu, lalu berusaha membukanya, lalu menenggak sedikit-sedikit. Memang birnya tidak sedingin ketika baru dikeluarkan dari kulkas, tetapi cukup dingin untuk membasahi tenggorokan yang kering.

Gray menghampiri radio yang sekarang hanya mengeluarkan suara gemeresik karena lagunya telah diputar semua, lalu memutus sambungan listriknya. Kotak rokok ia keluarkan dari saku, sekalian mengeluarkan jam tangan. Sekarang hampir pukul lima. Orang-orang sudah mulai beraktivitas di jam-jam ini, apa lagi kegiatan di dermaga. Ia amati Claire yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang, kakinya berayun-ayun seperti anak kecil dengan bir kaleng ia pegangi di pangkuannya. Kepala perempuan itu menunduk entah memikirkan apa, yang malah membuat Gray tidak tahan ingin bertanya perihal punggungnya.

“Aku harus segera kembali... Ran pasti mencariku,” ujar Claire.

Paham sifat Ran, Gray mengangguk saja. Gray mengisap rokoknya, memandang ke arah jendela. “Tubuhmu kecil, lewat jendela itu saja,” tutur Gray. “Kau tidak akan ingin ketahuan telah tidur denganku,” lanjutnya. Dan yang dituturkan Gray semuanya adalah kebenaran. Kalau Claire masih ingin hidup senang di Mineral Town, berpacaran dengan Si Aneh Brandon itu, tenang menikmati hidup, maka Claire sangat perlu mendengarkan Gray.

Claire tidak banyak protes dan mungkin dia punya nalar baik sehingga paham maksud Gray menyarankan lewat jendela. Tapi sungguh, Claire si penduduk baru tidak akan tahu aturan tidak tertulis kota ini. Mungkin lebih parah dari yang dikira nalarnya.

Gray memberikan bir yang tinggal empat pada Claire, menyuruhnya membawa pulang sebagai hadiah, meski Claire menolak karena tidak ingin, tapi toh tetap saja dia bawa. Tubuh Claire sudah hilang ditelan jendela. Ini sudah lima menit sejak kepergian Claire, namun Gray masih terbengong memandang kosong sambil jarinya mengapit rokok yang abunya berjatuhan.

Gray jadi teringat buku 1984 yang semalam ia diskusikan bersama Cliff. Karakter utamanya, Winston Smith pun perlu sembunyi-sembunyi kalau ingin bercinta dengan pacarnya. Pergerakannya selalu diawasi. Kebebasannya direnggut. Pikirannya direnggut. Seperti Ran, Marie, atau perempuan lain Mineral Town yang dipaksa punya _mindset_ suci dan polos. Seperti laki-laki yang dibesarkan berbudi dan patuh. Seperti tindakan bejat yang dikutuk. Seperti kekangan rutinitas yang membosankan. Seperti kebiasaan sosial yang diatur. Kalau dalam versi Mineral Town:

Indra penduduk kota adalah ibarat mata pengawas.

Kegiatan asusila adalah dilarang.

Hukuman sosial adalah ibarat eksekusi mati.

Claire yang mendatanginya semalam bagaikan udara segar yang baru dihirupnya sejak lama. Perempuan seperti Claire yang menjalangkan diri, meminta seks, adalah kesegaran langka. Perempuan seperti Claire...

Gray mengisap rokoknya lagi. Langkahnya ia arahkan ke pintu keluar kafe.

Senyuman besar Zack yang sedang mengangkat karung sudah menyambut di luar sana. “Hoi!!” sapanya.

Gray pun mengembuskan asap rokok, mengangkat tangan dalam gerakan menyapa, lalu terlibat obrolan sebentar.

.

.

“A! kau dari mana saja?”

Gray memandang heran pada Ran sembari menutup pintu penginapan pelan-pelan. Nongkrong sebentar yang direncanakan Gray dengan Zack beserta kawan-kawan nelayan lain rupanya memakan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraannya. Ia lihat tamu penginapan sudah antre ke kamar mandi, beberapa bahkan sudah mengambil sarapan, dan Claire sudah duduk di kursi restoran, dari penampilannya sudah segar dan berganti baju dengan jaket dan celana denim selutut, piring kosong ada di depannya, dan koper besar bersandar pada kursinya. Ran duduk berhadapan dengan Claire sambil melambaikan tangan seperti orang girang ketika bertemu anjing di jalanan.

“Kau dari mana saja, baru kembali jam segini? Kau sudah tidak takut diamuk kakekmu?!” Ran berseru lagi sambil melotot kali ini.

Astaga, Gray ingin mengelus dada atas cerewet Ran. Jam di atas _jukebox_ memang menunjukkan pukul enam lebih, dan jam kerjanya dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Sesungguhnya Gray tidak terlalu peduli dengan omelan Saibara, tapi sikap Ran yang membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan memberi kesan seperti seorang suami yang dibentak istri karena semalam tidak pulang, dan Claire di sana adalah anaknya yang baru selesai sarapan dan akan berangkat sekolah.

“Dari kafe Kai” jawab Gray sekenanya. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sa-” Gray langsung memotong, “Aku ingin Sandwich. Dan... mungkin teh hijau.”

Namun Ran sepertinya memiliki ide yang lebih brilian daripada pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan sarapan Gray. “Bagaimana kalau kau mengantarkan Claire ke rumah barunya?” saran Ran, yang mutlak membuat Si Pirang dan Si Kepala Jahe membelalak. Benar, ini mutlak seperti istri yang menyuruh suaminya mengantar anak mereka ke sekolah sebagai hukuman karena si suami tidak pulang semalam.

Claire menggeleng cepat sembari membuat _gestur_ menolak dengan kedua tangannya, “Ran, aku bisa sendiri, jangan khawatir!”

“Mumpung jalan kalian searah! Gray laki-laki kuat, membawakan kopermu adalah hal sepele buat dia,” Ran bicara seolah dirinya adalah perwakilan yang pantas menyuarakan pendapat Gray.

“Oi!”

“Tidak! Aku benar-benar bisa sendiri.”

“Sudah seminggu Claire pindah kemari dan seperti yang kulihat, kalian belum terlihat akrab. Kenapa tidak memanfaatkan ini untuk saling mengenal? Hmm?” Ran menaikkan alisnya ke atas dan ke bawah, sangat bangga dengan ide briliannya. Namun ternyata dua orang ini tidak seantusias dirinya. Mungkin dipikirnya sesuatu memang memerlukan pengorbanan. Maka, Ran akhirnya melirik Gray sambil menyengir lebar, kemudian bertutur, “Kalau kau mengantarkan Claire, Sandwich dan teh hijaumu akan aku antarkan ke tempat kerjamu. Gratis!”

Gray tidak buang-buang waktu mengangkat koper Claire dan langsung membawanya keluar penginapan, disusul Claire yang kelabakan memanggul _tote bag_ , lalu mengejar barang-barangnya yang dibawa pergi.

“Gray!” serunya. “Aku benar-benar bisa membawa sendiri. Aku tidak mau jadi merepotkan!”

Namun seperti halnya subuh tadi Gray mengabaikannya dan terus saja berjalan.

“Gray!”

“Dengar, aku tidak mau kehilangan makanan gratis demi melayani sungkanmu itu,” ujar Gray dengan segala keyakinan ia akan dapat sarapan gratis. Claire yang tersekakmat akhirnya menurut saja kopernya dibawakan. Gray pun terus berjalan, Claire pun terus mengekori.

Gray tahu dari sudut matanya, dari meliriknya yang diam-diam, Claire seperti sedang merangkai kata-kata. Mungkin merangkai bahan bicara. Mungkin merangkai basa-basi. Hingga tiba di kebun bobrok, Gray masih belum mendengar basa-basi atau topik apa pun keluar dari mulut Claire. Namun Gray pun tidak menyembunyikan kaget begitu melihat bentuk kebun yang mulai membaik. Rumah Claire sudah direnovasi dan tumbuhan liar di ladang sudah dicabut sebagian. Seminggu Claire tidak bersantai-santai, seminggu Claire tidak main-main. Jujur saja dalam batin Gray menyembunyikan kagum. Lalu, apakah sekarang sebutannya untuk Claire berganti menjadi “Perempuan Bodoh yang Tekun”?

“Terima kasih...” ujar Claire sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Frasa itu mengingatkan Gray akan tugasnya yang sudah selesai. Koper besar yang dibawanya akan lepas dari bahunya. Tatapan Claire padanya akan lepas mengarah ke arah lain. Tubuh Claire akan menjauh hilang lenyap masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun dari arah Mother’s Hill, sosok Si Aneh terlihat berlari mendekat.

Lelaki itu terengah begitu sampai di depan Claire dan Gray, lalu mengatakan, “Aku melihatmu tadi dan buru-buru mampir. Selamat menempati rumah barumu, Claire.” Claire menghampiri lelaki itu, membicarakan entah apa. Senyum keduanya mengembang begitu saja dengan natural, kekehan timbul begitu saja dengan natural. Diam-diam Gray meletakkan koper besar Claire bersandar dekat pintu, lalu segera berbalik menuju bengkel kakeknya. Tugasnya sudah selesai, dan kini ia menantikan sarapan gratis Ran diantarkan.

“Gray, mau mampir sebentar?”

Langkah Gray jadi terhenti, kepalanya langsung berbalik. “Kenapa?” tanyanya.

“Mungkin... kamu mau melihat rumahku atau... minum bir? Sisa pak kemarin masih ada empat. Lagi pula kamu sudah membantu membawakan barang-barangku.”

Gray tertegun sebentar awalnya. Namun begitu pandangan matanya menangkap mata Brandon yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya, Gray memilih menggeleng, “Lain kali saja.” Ia balas menunduk sopan ke arah Claire dan Brandon, berbalik, lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Sementara Claire menghadap Brandon, menunjukkan bir kalengan dari dalam tasnya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Sore itu perasaan mual menghunus perut Gray seperti pedang. Siksaan mencekik itu tiba-tiba saja timbul hingga membuat keringat dingin dan perih menjalari. Kamar mandi sudah penuh dengan suara orang muntah. Perut Gray sudah kosong hingga sisa-sisa cairan asam yang keluar membuat tenggorokan perih luar biasa. Ini adalah efek samping obat perangsang Duke, Gray sangat yakin.

Dalam kondisi lemasnya, yang terbayang-bayang malah tubuh Claire. Yang terngiang-ngiang malah erangan Claire. Besok Gray akan menemui Claire. Dan besoknya lagi Claire akan menemui Gray. Besok dan besoknya lagi. Besok. Besok. Besok. Bergantian. Pertemuan mereka adalah candu.

Gray masih tetap menyimpan penasarannya. Punggung itu. Bekas luka lecutan itu. Perempuan itu... sebenarnya apa?


	4. Ternyata Kita Sedang Diburu Waktu

Ketika si tua bangka itu mengangkat gesper, bersama makian dari mulut rombengnya, si gadis cilik hanya mampu mendekam dalam pelukannya sendiri. Ia merengek dalam suara serak yang lelah, menangis dengan air mata yang kering, merintih atas punggung yang tercabik-cabik. “Kamu itu hanya anak jalang! Pelacur!” maki Si Tua Bangka. Tidak satu kali, tidak dua kali, tapi entah berapa kali. Sesungguhnya, berapa tangguhkah pita suara orang itu sampai entah berapa kali memaki-maki, tetap mampu bersuara? Claire selalu penasaran dengan jawabannya. Kalau bisa tahu rahasia Si Tua Bangka mendapat pita suara seperkasa itu, maka Claire akan bisa menyaingi dengan membalas merengek-rengek tanpa kelelahan.

“Kamu itu jalang! Pelacur!”

Claire menengok ke arah asal makian itu. Tepat di sampingnya, _perempuan itu_ memaki-maki. Matanya tetap melotot, mengejan hingga otot lehernya timbul keluar, ludahnya bahkan muncrat ke mana-mana. “Jalang! Lacur! Perempuan binal!” serunya berkali-kali tanpa henti. Kini telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk sebagaimana fungsi jari telunjuk. Kakinya menghentak-hentak. Bibirnya komat-kamit. Ludahnya masih muncrat-muncrat. Kebengisan itu malah membuat Claire menyeringai. Ia dekati lelaki yang berbaring di sampingnya, mengelus-elus otot dadanya ke atas ke bawah sembari melirik _si perempuan_ yang masih ngotot melotot. Claire mendekatkan kepalanya mendekati si laki-laki, mencium pipinya mesra, mencumbui telinganya, masih mengelus-elus otot dada bidangnya. Ia lihat _perempuan itu_ yang semakin murka, marah menjadi-jadi. Claire jadi terkekeh, ingin terbahak menjadi-jadi. Wajah _perempuan itu_ kemudian perlahan mengelupas. Mengelupas dan terbakar. Terbakar dan hangus. Hangus dan membusuk. Baunya seperti sampah basah dan tahi anjing dan pesing kencing. Menelusup hidung, membuat mampat, hingga menggerayangi tubuh sampai akhirnya nyali Claire jadi menciut. Seringai Claire perlahan redup, digantikan gemetar ngeri tak berkesudahan.

Claire tidak mau melihat pemandangan itu. Rupa busuk itu. Sungguh menjijikkan. Sungguh membuat mual. “Jalang! Lacur! Perempuan binal!” maki _perempuan itu_ lagi, kini menjerit-jerit. Telinga Claire seakan segera pecah. Maka, ia tutup telinganya erat-erat. Ia benamkan tubuhnya sendiri ke dalam rangkulan laki-laki di sebelahnya, mencari perlindungan, memohon perlindungan.

“Aku jalang... aku lacur... aku perempuan binal...”

Claire bisa merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap punggungnya. Tidak lama rangkulan Claire pun dikembalikan. Lengan kukuh itu mendekap hingga berdempetlah buah dadanya pada tubuh si laki-laki. “Sekarang jam berapa?” tanya si laki-laki dengan suara berat yang serak. Mungkin sekarang tenggorokannya sedang kering. Sambil mengucek mata dia merenggangkan tubuh, lalu meraba-raba pahanya, sekitar kasur, hingga akhirnya menyerah. “Lenganku mati rasa,” ujarnya sambil berharap agar Claire segera menyingkir dari lengannya yang dia jadikan bantal. Tapi siapa sangka, Claire malah pura-pura terlelap sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. Gray akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Claire bisa merasakan tangan Gray yang lengannya ia jadikan bantal, mengelus-elus punggungnya, merasai garis-garis panjang atau pendek yang menyebar acak di sana. Gray tidak pernah bertanya dan Claire pun tidak pernah bermaksud berrahasia. Gray tidak pernah terang-terangan melihat, dan Claire pun tidak pernah bermaksud menutupi. Namun punggung buruk rupa itu tetap dielus-elusnya dan Claire tidak pernah keberatan dengan itu. Entah maksudnya elusan sayang atau elusan penasaran, belaian punggung itu tetap mendinginkan lukanya.

Perlahan Claire membuka matanya, sedikit waswas takut _perempuan itu_ masih di sana. Namun _perempuan itu_ telah hilang, digantikan wajah tampak samping Gray yang bengong. Bengong entah memikirkan apa, tapi kalau Claire menebak pasti bengong karena punggungnya, yang masih saja diusap-usapnya seperti hewan peliharaan. Namun pandangan Gray yang bengong itu tanpa aba berubah menjadi kerlingan ke arahnya hingga kedua mata yang sama birunya itu kini sama memandang, sama melotot, sama kikuk terpaku. Usapan punggung pun dihentikan, bersamaan dengan tubuh Gray yang sedikit berjingkat. Rangkulan Claire pun jadi merenggang.

“Lenganku mati rasa,” ujar Gray lagi yang kini dituruti. Claire segera menggelinding menjauh menuju bagian kasur yang lain sehingga Gray akhirnya bisa merawat lengannya yang sudah nyeri. Ia lalu bangkit duduk sambil menggerak-gerakkan lengannya seperti melakukan pemanasan. Lalu entah apa yang dilakukan Gray sekarang, tangannya meraba-raba sekitar, menaik-turunkan selimut, mencari-cari mungkin rokoknya, bajunya, atau pakaian dalam.

Claire pun akhirnya menyusul duduk setelah merasakan pergerakan kasur yang tidak tenang. “Mencari apa?” tanyanya.

“Rokok.”

Claire pun menyalakan lampu tidur, berharap sedikit cahaya bisa membantu pencarian Gray terhadap rokoknya. Kotak rokok milik Gray berwarna putih, lingkaran merah di tengah seperti target tembak atau panahan, dengan judul brand “Lucky Strike”. Setiap kali Claire mengunjungi minimarket dan melihat jajaran rokok, yang mana hanya lima brand saja, kemasan Lucky Strike-lah yang selalu dilihat Claire pertama kali dan langsung teringat tampang Gray begitu saja. Seolah-olah Gray sudah menyetempel mukanya di setiap kemasan Lucky Strike agar orang-orang sadar akan eksistensinya. Menurut Claire, itu bukan brand rokok mahal dan bukan brand rokok yang murahan pula. Setidaknya lebih murah sedikit dari brand Marlboro, dan bukan brand termurah yang dipunyai minimarket. Gray sepertinya bisa digolongkan sebagai “Laki-Laki Necis” dilihat dari barang-barang bagus yang dipunyainya.

Claire yang ikut dalam petualangan mencari sang kotak putih akhirnya menemukan itu di balik kaus yang terbengkalai di lantai.

“Makasih,” ujar Gray setelah menerima kotak rokoknya. Ia jepit satu di mulutnya, lalu menyulutnya dengan pemantik yang ditemukannya lebih dulu.

Melihat Gray merokok sama saja dengan melihat lelaki itu ejakulasi. Ekspresi leganya sungguh mirip. Bedanya, Gray yang lega setelah ejakulasi selalu dibarengi dengan rangkulan lalu diakhiri ciuman entah di bibir, pipi, atau leher. Sedangkan lega setelah merokok ya seperti ini saja, mengisap-mengembuskan asap, sambil melirik jendela yang masih terlihat gelap meski diterangi lampu jalan.

Diam-diam Claire mengenakan kembali celana dalamnya, lalu memasang kembali bra bermotif wortel yang semalam akhirnya kena olok Gray karena kekanak-kanakan. Pengait bra itu berjumlah tiga dengan lubang kaitan tiga tingkat yang disambung pengait seperlu lingkar dada saja. Claire selalu mengaitkan pengait bra-nya di tingkat ketiga. Dan Gray si pengamat ulung, tanpa diminta sudah meraih kaitan bra dan membantu Claire menyatukan mereka tepat di tempatnya. Buah dada Claire kini sudah tidak bebas lagi, terangkat, menyatu hingga timbul belahan gemuk.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Claire kikuk.

“Hm,” jawab Gray kemudian mengembuskan asap rokok. Gray masih di belakang Claire hingga aroma asapnya membuat kepala pening dan mata sedikit berair. Gray sepertinya tidak punya banyak stok peduli untuk diberikan pada Claire. Mungkin ketidakpedulian itulah yang menyebabkannya merasa tidak punya kewajiban bertanya mengenai punggung Claire meski penasaran, dan mungkin ketidakpedulian itu pula yang membuatnya gampang berakting di depan orang-orang perihal ada-tidaknya keintiman di antara mereka.

Ciuman lembut tiba-tiba mendarat di leher Claire, membuat berjingkat. Ciuman ringan itu merangkak ke atas menelusuri pipi. Tangan Gray sudah nakal membelai bahu Claire hingga lengan sementara tangan yang lain merayu perut dan payudara. Ciuman Gray akhirnya tiba di bibir. Lidahnya telah masuk merayu-rayu liur dan menyesap bibir. Gray mencecap bibir itu beberapa kali, lalu akhirnya melepaskan pagutan mereka bersama bunyi cebikan liur yang dihantam bibir. Gray perlahan bergerak mundur teratur menambah jarak. Ia sibakkan selimut yang menutupi kemaluannya, turun dari ranjang, dan memunguti setiap helai pakaiannya. Claire dengan sisa jantung berdebar cepat akibat adrenalin ciuman panas tadi hanya melihat saja dari tepi kasur.

“Kamu ingin... tinggal sebentar untuk sarapan?” tanya Claire ketika Gray sudah mengunci ikat pinggangnya. Gray tidak segera menjawab dan malah mengenakan kausnya dari kepala hingga menutupi otot dada dan perut yang disayangi Claire semalam.

“Kau punya apa?” tanya Gray akhirnya sambil mengambil rokok menyalanya yang tadi ia letakkan hati-hati di kusen jendela. Ia isap rokok itu lagi sembari menunggu Claire dengan jawabannya.

“Telur! Dan... roti! Kopi juga...” Claire menyengir ketika sadar bahwa dia tidak punya banyak pilihan makanan.

Gray menghujani Claire dengan asap lagi, kali ini tanpa sengaja. “Aku pergi,” ujar Gray yang kentara sekali tidak tertarik sama sekali. Ia ambil _boots_ -nya dari bawah kolong lemari. “Nanti malam aku kemari lagi,” katanya lalu keluar kamar tanpa menengok lagi.

Claire tidak menjawab pamit itu. Ia masih duduk di atas ranjangnya. Matanya melirik celah dari pintu yang tidak ditutup sempurna itu, lalu tidak lama terdengar suara pintu ditutup dari depan. Gray benar-benar sudah pergi. Bersama itu aroma tembakau tertinggal, aroma Gray tertinggal, memeluk tubuh Claire sekali lagi. Claire mengusap matanya yang berair lagi.

.

.

Untung saja Gray adalah manusia, pikir Claire sambil memandangi dirinya dari cermin. Giginya sudah digosok hingga bersih, dan mukanya sudah dibasuh hingga segar. Namun seluruh tubuhnya masih saja terasa kotor seperti baru saja dikencingi Gray. Sekali lagi, untung saja Gray adalah manusia. Seandainya saja Gray adalah anjing, maka lelaki itu telah menandainya sebagai teritorinya sehingga anjing-anjing lain tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatinya, sementara Gray si anjing masih bisa bebas menandai betina lain. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Claire amati bekas cumbuan di sekitar tulang selangka dan payudaranya. Bentuknya merah lebam tak beraturan. Seperti bercak penyakit kulit. Tangan Claire tentu saja jadi terdorong untuk menyentuh lebam-lebam itu. Ada yang baru, ada yang bekas kemarin tapi belum hilang, yang di sana bekas tiga hari lalu dan akan segera hilang. Gray selalu menanyakan, “Apa kau akan tidur dengan orang lain dalam waktu dekat?” sebelum meninggalkan bekas cupang. Claire selalu menjawab dengan gelengan tidak. Kemudian Gray akan menyeringai dan menanggapi, “Kau selalu mengizinkanku menandaimu. Kau tidak akan bisa cepat tidur dengan Brandon kalau begitu terus.”

Claire kini memandangi refleksi wajahnya pada cermin. Bergantian ia lihat mata, hidung, dan bibir yang tersenyum.

“Lihat tubuhmu! Tubuh binal perempuan lacur!”

Claire terperanjat. Namun juga penasaran. Ia amati lagi dada telanjangnya yang menggantung bebas. Salah satu lebih besar sedikit dari yang lainnya. Putingnya seperti bengkak, dan di sekujur pangkal payudara tersebar cupang. Ia pegang keduanya, mengangkatnya seperti cup beha mengangkat payudara ke atas. Kemudian ia remas kedua dada itu dalam kekuatan yang sama. Gray senang dengan dua gundukan lemak ini seperti anak kecil yang senang dengan mainan baru.

“Kamu itu jalang! Pelacur!”

Claire akhirnya menghentikan remasan dadanya. Ia lihat refleksi setengah dari dirinya di cermin. _Perempuan itu_ ada di belakangnya. Wajah- _nya_ tidak meleleh lagi tapi tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga. Kalau _perempuan itu_ tetap memaksakan sengirannya, Claire akan sangat yakin bahwa bibir itu akan segera robek. Claire melepaskan pegangannya hingga dadanya kini bebas kembali. Mata _perempuan itu_ terus melotot ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja punggungnya terasa perih menjalar hingga mencapai tenggorokan. Bersama itu rasa takut menjamah. Tiba-tiba saja air bening mengucur dari mata menunggangi pipi mematuhi gravitasi. Rasa takut telah berubah menjadi ngeri.

“...Maafkan aku...”

***

Marie menandai kalender dengan spidol hitam, tanda ‘X’ ia berikan pada kotak yang berangka 23. Kemudian ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot sambil memilah buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan; ini di rak A2-4, ini di rak B1-2. Saking fokusnya, Marie sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Claire yang kini sudah menjelajahi rak, membaca judul-judul dari punggung buku, sambil sesekali menarik buku keluar demi mengamati sampulnya.

“W-Whaaahhh!!” seru Marie tanpa isyarat. Disusul buku-buku berjatuhan mengebom lantai.

Claire sontak menengok ke arah _counter_ , tempat Marie berada, dan mendapati perempuan itu sedang berjuang bangkit berdiri dari jatuhnya dari kursi.

“Claire! Aku sama sekali tidak sadar...” Marie meninggalkan _counter_ dan memunguti buku-buku yang berjatuhan.

Claire buru-buru menghampiri Marie dan membantu. “M-maaf,” alis Claire berkerut sambil bibirnya meringis sungkan. “Aku kebetulan lewat dan berpikir... aku belum mampir ke perpustakaanmu, lalu tiba-tiba saja ingin mampir,” tambahnya.

Marie terkekeh menertawai alasan Claire datang ke perpustakaannya, yang sebenarnya milik Sang Ayah, juga menertawai dirinya sendiri yang tidak sadar atas kedatangan Si Kepala Pirang. Ia selipkan poninya yang membingkai wajah ke belakang telinga lalu menatap Claire dengan senyuman termanis yang ogah-ogahan menyembunyikan bahagianya. “Selamat datang di perpustakaan ayahku, Claire!” serunya dengan semangat.

Pertama kali Claire bertemu Marie adalah pada hari Senin di Mother’s Hill bersama Tuan Basil dan Nyonya Anna. Kemudian mereka mulai saling menyapa ketika bertemu di minimarket atau penginapan Tuan Dudley. Mereka kadang berbicara soal sastra, lebih banyak bicara soal hidup, dan lebih banyak lagi berdiskusi ringan soal flora dan masakan. Ran selalu ikut nimbrung ketika mereka berdiskusi soal masakan. Si Rambut Tupai itu selalu akan jadi lapar dan mereka bertiga akhirnya makan bersama. Ran hanya bergabung sebentar tentu saja, karena ia harus membantu ayahnya mengurus para pelaut seperti ibu guru mengurus anak TK. Untung saja kecepatan makan Ran menyaingi kecepatan pesawat jet, sehingga tidak pernah ada sisa makanan di piringnya ketika mereka makan bertiga. Brandon juga kadang ikut bergabung ketika sedang luang. Percakapan Brandon dan Marie bisa dibilang mengalir seperti air. Mereka seperti sepasang maniak kesenian dari mata Claire, ketika mereka berdua berdiskusi soal media seni tulisan dan karya terapan. Claire yang bukan master di kedua bidang itu hanya mampu berkomentar sebagai amatir saja.

Marie selalu saja, tanpa absen, menyebut-nyebut soal perpustakaan ayahnya. Sering kali ia mengajak Claire berkunjung dan baru hari ini Claire sempat menuruti itu. Sedangkan Brandon mengaku mengunjungi perpustakaan setiap hari Kamis atau Minggu, tapi juga ketika dia kehilangan inspirasi. Lelaki itu merekomendasikan Claire beberapa judul buku, lebih banyak tentang filsafat dan seni. Tapi Claire lebih tertarik membaca buku itu, di sana, yang telah ditumpuk kembali di atas _counter_ oleh Marie. Sampul bagian punggung buku itu berwarna merah dengan judul “NINETEEN EIGHTY-FOUR” huruf balok berwarna putih.

“Aku bisa merekomendasikan buku untukmu kalau kamu bingung memilih,” ujar Marie selagi tangannya menata ulang buku-bukunya. Claire tidak segera menjawab sementara tangannya diam-diam meraih buku merah itu, yang ternyata sampul depan-belakangnya berwarna hitam, dan mengamati seluruh sampulnya dalam-dalam. Di bagian tengah bukunya terdapat ilustrasi mata manusia. Itu adalah mata seseorang yang sedang mengawasi, pikir Claire.

“Cliff baru saja mengembalikannya kemarin,” ujar Marie tiba-tiba. Claire meresponsnya dengan manggut-manggut selagi membolak-balik buku itu kemudian membaca bagian _blurb_ -nya.

“Itu buku favorit Gray.”

Claire refleks menengok ke arah Marie begitu nama itu keluar dari bibir manisnya. Nama itu menyentil telinga Claire seperti jarum tindik, dan yang didapati Claire begitu menengok Marie adalah wajah cantik perempuan yang tanpa aba diguyur warna merah. Mata di balik kacamatanya menatap rindu pada buku itu, seperti perempuan yang sedang mendamba.

Claire kenal dengan tatapan itu. Kenal sekali. Sangat kenal bahkan Claire pun pernah menatap dengan cara sama. Melihat itu Claire hanya mampu menelan ludah.

Mungkin karena menyadari kerlingan Claire terhadapnya, Marie buru-buru menyembunyikan segala ekspresinya dengan gugup, “Ah! M-maaf aku menambah informasi tidak penting...” Meski sikapnya jadi kikuk orang kelabakan, Marie masih berjuang mengendalikan diri. “Di lantai atas masih ada koleksi lain kalau kamu ingin lihat-lihat. Barangkali juga ingin membaca sendirian... Lantai dua jarang didatangi orang...”

Claire tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi Marie. Gerak-gerik perempuan itu merisaukannya. Ia pun akhirnya hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat buku 1984 itu sedikit sambil bertanya, “Boleh aku bawa ini ke atas?”

“Tentu saja!”

Tangga menuju lantai atas terbuat dari keramik yang menggelegarkan keplokan sepatu. Dinding bata yang mengitari perpustakaan mengingatkan Claire akan kastil, ditambah lampu _chandelier_ gantung yang menerangi di lantai satu tadi. Ternyata di lantai dua juga diterangi lampu _chandelier_ yang sama. Interior di lantai satu dan dua tidak banyak perbedaan; di lantai satu terdapat _counter_ sementara di lantai dua lebih banyak rak dan meja-bangku. Claire memilih bangku barisan paling ujung yang jauh dari tangga. Dalam jalannya menuju bangku tujuan, Claire sempat berhenti sebentar di rak kedua dari ujung, mengamati sebentar, lalu mengambil beberapa buku tentang flora dan kultur Mineral Town. Penulis buku-buku itu ternyata Tuan Basil sendiri.

Setelah mendapat nyaman duduk di bangku kayu, Claire membolak-balik buku tentang flora sementara “buku favorit Gray” ia telantarkan di dekatnya. Ia ingin membacanya nanti karena buku Tuan Basil ternyata lebih menarik.

Namun wajah Marie menyusup seperti maling ahli ke dalam kepala. Wajah rindu Marie ketika mendeklarasikan soal buku itu adalah buku favorit Gray, membuat Claire jadi merubah ketertarikannya. Gray tidak mempunyai tampang orang yang membaca, apa lagi punya buku favorit, dan Claire berani bertaruh bahwa Gray bukan orang yang peduli dengan nilai akademik ketika masih sekolah. Claire akhirnya menyisihkan buku Tuan Basil, dan mengambil judul 1984 itu sambil membolak-balik lagi mengamati sampulnya. Kemudian membukanya, membaca halaman pertama, kedua, dan seterusnya.

_“Itu buku favorit Gray.”_

_“Apa kau suka padaku?”_

_“Aku sudah disetubuhi... Aku sudah ditiduri laki-laki... Aku bukan perempuan suci...”_

Tiba-tiba saja paru-paru Claire jadi berat. Udara seakan enggan masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Napasnya jadi terengah. Punggungnya seakan dijatuhi berton-ton beton hingga meremukkan tulang-tulangnya menjadi bubuk. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi dugaan-dugaan dan segala keyakinan yang sulit dibantah. Claire mati-matian ingin membantah.

Tidak lama suara-suara bising dari lantai bawah menyusup telinga, disusul suara-suara hentakan sepatu pada tangga keramik. Suara manis perempuan dan suara lembut laki-laki perlahan merayap semakin kentara dan semakin jelas. Suara-suara itu memprovokasi mata Claire agar melihat ke arah tangga. Claire mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan menatap ke depan. Di sana, di seberang sana, Gray menatapnya dengan mata biru cantik celakanya. Lelaki itu terlihat tertegun pada awalnya, namun segera saja ia berpaling menekuni deretan buku pada rak, seolah Claire hanyalah papan iklan dengan foto model molek yang hanya pantas dilihat sambil lalu saja. Marie ada di sana dengan senyum ceria yang sepertinya tidak pernah pudar. Semringah luar biasa.

“Gray, koleksi baru yang dipesan Ayah baru tiba. Kamu mau lihat?” ujarnya sambil terus mengekori lelaki yang sibuk membaca deretan judul.

“Boleh,” jawab lelaki itu. Nadanya begitu pelan dan hati-hati, seperti sedang berhadapan dengan porselen mahal.

Kehadiran Gray di perpustakaan sama saja memandangi lukisan bergaya realisme disisipi karakter kubistik. Itu adalah pemandangan yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Ibuku baru saja memanggang kue. Kue kering dengan _chocolate chips_. Kamu suka?"

Gray memukulkan buku pilihannya ke kepala Marie pelan, tanpa bermaksud menyakiti. Geraknya begitu hati-hati, sekali lagi seperti memoles benda mahal. "Tentu saja aku suka. Kalau tidak, Bibi Anna akan mencincangku," jawabnya.

Marie tertawa kecil menunjukkan betapa manisnya dia. Pipinya sudah merah seperti telah ditampar dua-duanya. Gerak-geriknya sungguh salah tingkah.

Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kali Claire melihat interaksi antara Gray dengan Marie. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Gray bersikap begitu berbeda dibanding ketika ia berinteraksi dengan orang lain, terutama dengan perempuan lain. Orang paling goblok di dunia pun mungkin bisa tahu bahwa Marie adalah manusia spesial bagi laki-laki itu. Namun Gray sendiri mendeklarasikan dengan lantang dan jelas bahwa dirinya sedang tidak ingin dikekang perempuan. Lalu apakah deklarasi sok bagus itu hanya kebohongan belaka? Kini beberapa rute spekulasi seolah menggelinding seperti karpet bercabang tiga di hadapan Claire. Semua diawali dengan kata apakah; Gray pacar Marie? Gray naksir Marie? Gray, karena sesuatu hal, diwajibkan bersikap baik pada Marie?

Dari ketiga cabang spekulasi itu semuanya tetap bermuara pada satu kesimpulan. Yang mana bukan sebuah kesimpulan yang mengenakkan, mengingat betapa baik Marie memperlakukannya. Bagaimana bisa Claire menatap Marie setelah ini? Senyum ceria perempuan itu dengan bengis menghunus perut hingga jantungnya. Pipi merah perempuan itu mencincang habis usus-ususnya sampai lebur seperti gundukan daging. Claire ingin muntah. Muntah karena jijik. Jijik karena dirinya sendiri. Rasa bersalah menyergapnya seakan dirinya adalah tersangka kejahatan berat yang pantas disiksa sebelum eksekusi.

“A-ah! Claire, maafkan aku. Pasti aku berisik sekali...”

Claire yang terpergok mengamati spontan berjingkat. Memandang Marie sama saja memandang Gray, karena posisi mereka bersebelahan dan dekat. Lelaki itu meski samar, melirik dirinya dengan mata biru pembawa celaka. Lirikan itu seakan menembus ke dalam bajunya, menelanjangi badannya, memperkosa pikirannya.

Si rambut pirang akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Ia menggeleng sedikit, “Kamu tidak menggangguku, Marie.”

“Aku tetap minta maaf...” Marie menundukkan badannya berkali-kali, mungkin merutuki perannya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. “Aku bawakan kamu kue kering ibuku juga, bagaimana? Kamu belum mencicipi panggangan ibuku, kan?” tutur Marie kini dengan senyum cemerlang.

“Tentu! Aku bisa membantumu membawanya,” Claire sudah menutup bukunya dan hendak bangkit berdiri, tapi Marie ngotot mencegahnya.

“Tidak, tidak... kamu fokus saja dengan bukumu, Claire,” Marie menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak lama ia undur diri, menuju lantai satu, meninggalkan gema benturan sepatu dengan keramik tangga.

Lantai dua jadi begitu sepi meskipun dihuni dua manusia saling lirik. Gray meletakkan buku baru yang diberikan Marie tadi pada meja yang berjarak dua bangku dari meja Claire. Gray tidak segera duduk melainkan menengok perempuan di sana yang masih saja melihat ke arahnya.

“Aku tidak tahu kamu suka buku, Gray.”

“Sekarang kau tahu,” balasnya. Gray kemudian dengan sikap acuh biasanya mulai mengambil duduk memunggungi Claire yang masih memasang senyum sopan. Ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan begitu, hingga sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Claire pun memutuskan untuk kembali pada bukunya, membuka kembali halaman yang sudah ditandainya. Namun Gray sepertinya sedang ingin menginterupsi. “Buku itu bagus,” katanya, masih dalam sikap memunggungi, yang tentu saja membuat Claire terkesiap.

“Ya... bukunya bagus,” ujar Claire.

“Sampai bab berapa?”

“Bab empat, tapi aku membacanya melompat-lompat...”

“Kau ketinggalan banyak.”

Claire menyangkal pendapat Gray, mengatakan bahwa ia masih paham keseluruhan buku meski tidak membaca semuanya. Gray balik menanggapi bahwa Claire tidak akan mendapat makna keseluruhan buku. Claire balik menanggapi, Gray balik menyanggah, hingga terjadilah diskusi absurd di antara mereka. Gray sama sekali tidak berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya, dan masih saja kalem membalik halaman novela Franz Kafka di tangannya, sementara Claire menatap Gray, punggungnya saja, dengan serius seolah tengkuk leher laki-laki itu adalah bola mata yang wajib ditatap. Jarak selebar dua meja-bangku yang memisahkan mereka menjadi sebab masing-masing meninggikan suara. Kalau saja ada yang mendengar, pasti mereka berdua dikira sedang bertengkar. Hingga akhirnya suara sentakan sepatu pada tangga keramik menggema. Dua orang itu tiba-tiba kembali jadi bisu, fokus pada bukunya masing-masing. Tidak lama tubuh Marie menyembul sambil membawa nampan.

***

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan. Lampu di rumah Claire menyala terang, disusul pintu terbuka yang menyebabkan kebocoran cahaya. Kemudian sosok laki-laki dimuntahkan pintu, melangkah keluar dari rumah. “Claire, terima kasih. Makan malamnya enak,” ujarnya.

Si Pirang menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Brandon. Ia menetap di ambang pintu mengantar pulangnya. Laki-laki itu balas tersenyum, melambaikan tangan, kemudian berjalan pergi menuju rumah Gotts yang mana ke arah hutan. Claire masih di ambang pintu memperhatikan tubuh Brandon sampai benar-benar hilang dari jangkauan mata.

"Aku lihat kau sedang senang," laki-laki lain dari belakang berbicara.

Bersama Claire menengok, aroma asap rokok sudah menonjok hidungnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap tubuh Gray yang bersandar pada dinding seolah sudah menunggu lama. Kemudian tanpa dipersilakan, Gray menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah. Bahkan belum sempat Claire berbalik mengekor memasuki rumahnya sendiri, laki-laki itu sudah selesai menanggalkan kedua _boots_ -nya lalu menjinjing mereka ke arah kamar tidur.

Claire baru selesai mengunci pintu rumah begitu tubuh Gray muncul lagi dari kamar, setelah menyembunyikan _boots_ , dan langsung mengambil duduk di kursi makan. Sisa piring makan malamnya bersama Brandon masih berceceran di atas meja, dan Gray menggunakan piring sisa Brandon sebagai asbak. Gray tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi melirik sambil meringis usil ke arah Claire yang masih berdiri memunggungi pintu. Kelakuan Gray yang begitu seolah sedang mengoloknya.

“Kamu ingin makan juga?” tanya Claire yang tiba-tiba jadi sebal.

“Yang tersisa untukku pasti hanya roti, kopi, atau telur saja,” balas Gray sambil terkekeh-kekeh mengingat tawaran sarapan tadi pagi.

Claire tidak membalas apa pun lagi meski tahu benar Gray sedang mengoloknya yang mau susah-susah belanja dan memasak untuk seorang laki-laki. Dan Claire yakin bahwa Gray juga mengoloknya karena laki-laki yang sama sekali berbeda berkunjung setelah laki-laki yang lain telah pulang, seperti perempuan selingkuh saja.

Claire jadi diingatkan akan betapa tidak ada bagus-bagusnya laki-laki itu yang merokok di sana. Padahal sejak diskusi mereka tadi sore di perpustakaan, Claire sempat berpikir kalau Gray adalah laki-laki asyik yang berwawasan. Semua hal baik Gray jadi lenyap ditutup sikapnya yang seenak jidat.

“Apa gara-gara aku kau jadi tidak bisa segera tidur dengan Si Aneh Brandon?” Gray menyentakkan abu rokoknya ke atas piring sekali lagi sebelum diambil Claire untuk dicuci.

“Aku tidak pernah punya rencana tidur dengan Brandon. Aku dan dia hanya teman, asal kamu tahu!”

Menghiraukan Gray yang masih menertawai dan menatap usil, mungkin tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Claire atau bahkan menuduh Claire terjebak cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, Claire cepat-cepat mengambil semua piring kotor dari meja makan, lalu segera memindahkan mereka ke wastafel. Si Pirang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan pendapat Si Kepala Jahe. Terserah dia mau percaya atau tidak.

Gray sudah tidak tertawa lagi melainkan mengeluarkan suara mengembus. Sedangkan Claire kini bergelut dengan air keran dan sabun cuci. Tidak lama suara mengembus Gray pun lenyap digantikan suara decit kursi yang menggesek lantai. Kemudian disusul suara Gray yang lantang mengalahkan keran air, “Bagus kalau begitu. Aku masih ingin lama-lama tidur denganmu.” Claire tentu saja menghentikan cuci piring dan menengok ke belakang seolah dia telah salah dengar. Namun yang dilihatnya malah laki-laki kurang ajar yang mematikan rokok di meja kayu sementara lantai di sekitarnya sudah penuh abu. Claire mencoba bersabar melihat itu meski ia sudah susah payah menyapu abu rokok di kamarnya tadi pagi.

Mengenai perkataan Gray tadi, Claire jadi menyadari bahwa seks diam-diam mereka akan berakhir suatu hari nanti. Entah karena Gray sudah bosan, atau Claire yang sudah puas. Atau malah baik Gray atau Claire sudah menemukan pasangan hidup masing-masing. Alih-alih seks mereka abadi, malah sesungguhnya seks mereka sedang diburu waktu. Perasaan Gray kepada Marie yang masih abu-abu adalah katalis, yang menentukan kecepatan waktu.

Ketika Claire menengok ke arah kursi di samping Gray, _perempuan itu_ terlihat duduk memandang balik ke arah Claire dengan wajah semringah manusia menang lotre. Ekspresi wajah sialan yang membuat Claire tiba-tiba kesal. Kemudian di belakang Gray, muncul sosok baru yang juga memandang balik ke arah Claire. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut dan seakan saja sangat ampuh menghunus perut hingga sakit dan membebat dada hingga sesak, ketika ia amati bahwa sosok itu berwajah senyuman tulus Marie.

Claire sadar betul seseorang sedang menginginkan laki-laki ini. Namun setelah keran wastafel ia matikan, ia berbalik menghadap Gray yang balik memandang bingung, mungkin heran akan sikap melamunnya beberapa saat lalu. Claire tidak menggubris keheranan Gray dan mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu hingga tampak belahan dadanya, kemudian beha merah, kemudian pusar.

Gray masih takjub mengamati sesi lepas baju yang berlangsung di depan wastafel. Ia bahkan belum berkedip bahkan setelah Claire hanya dalam balutan beha dan celana dalam sama merah seperti darah. Seperti anggur. Seperti anggur obat kuat Duke. “Jangan lepas. Biar aku sendiri yang menelanjangimu!” seru Gray spontan ketika melihat Claire hendak melepas kait beha. Claire pun menjatuhkan tangannya menuruti kemauan itu.

“Kau tidak sabaran sekali, tidak biasanya,” komentar Gray sambil menyeringai. Claire menunduk malu sembari terus berjalan menuju pangkuan Gray, duduk di atas kemaluan laki-laki itu, kemudian membiarkan Gray mencumbui bibir dan lehernya sebagaimana biasa ia lakukan. Betapa dirinya memang perempuan binal.

Di belakang Gray masih berdiri sosok Marie dengan senyum yang tidak pernah kadaluarsa. Mata Marie yang cantik itu memperhatikan mereka, memperhatikan bagaimana Gray mencumbuinya. Dari jilatan leher sampai tangan nakal menyelip beha demi meremas-remas buah dada.

Kemudian menepati janjinya, Gray melepaskan kaitan beha dan mulai menelanjangi dada Claire sampai menggantung bebas buah dadanya. Gray terus mengelus punggung tidak rata itu, sementara tangan yang lain masih senang meremas dada telanjang. Satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukan Claire adalah menikmati semua sentuhan itu.

Seseorang menginginkan laki-laki ini, dan memikirkan itu semakin membuat gairahnya naik. Betapa jahatnya kamu, Calire. Betapa lacurnya kamu, Claire.

Malam itu akhirnya dihabiskan dengan kecupan-kecupan panas dan seks yang tak berkesudahan. Kemesuman yang bermula di kursi makan entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah di atas ranjang hingga seprai amburadul lepas dari kasur.

Dalam baringannya yang sudah banjir keringat, Claire masih membuka matanya lebar-lebar sementara Gray sudah tidur mendengkur karena kelelahan. Claire terus mengamati langit-langit kamar, membayangkan segala reaksi Marie begitu tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan laki-laki yang dia cintai.

Ketika ia mengamati jendela, semuanya masih gelap gulita. Claire memutuskan bangun untuk sekedar membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya saat ini begitu bau akibat keringat atau mungkin liur Gray yang mengering atau mungkin cairan sperma. Ia turun dari kasur tanpa membangunkan siapa pun, dan berjalan menelusuri rumahnya tanpa repot mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun.

Di kamar mandi itu ia amati baik-baik refleksi dirinya dari cermin. Semua tanda baru yang diberikan Gray padanya ia perhatikan satu-satu. Claire sedikit menyungging senyum karena ia pun memberi tanda serupa di beberapa bagian tubuh Gray. Kini bukan hanya Gray yang mengencinginya, tapi Claire pun tidak mau kalah dan mengencingi balik laki-laki itu bagai sepasang serigala sinting yang saling menandai.

Namun senyuman itu segera pudar begitu _perempuan itu_ muncul dari balik punggungnya. _Perempuan itu_ tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah, sedih, tertawa, atau ekspresi bagaimanapun. _Dia_ hanya memandangi Claire dengan wajah datar, yang anehnya malah membuat _perempuan itu_ terlihat lebih cantik.

Claire mula-mula terkejut atas kehadiran- _nya_. Namun begitu cepat Claire berlagak seolah tidak terganggu. "Aku ingin puas-puas berbuat nakal selagi masih diberi waktu," ujar Claire pada _perempuan itu_. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban apa pun. Ekspresi wajah- _nya_ pun sama sekali tidak berubah. Pandangan mata- _nya_ pun tetap tajam menghunus Claire seperti biasa.

"Senakal apa pun aku, kamu tidak akan bisa menyentuhku lagi," ujar Claire dengan mantap disertai rasa puas. Lalu kemudian tiba-tiba saja disusul isakan tertahan dan tidak lama banjir air mata membentuk sungai kecil menelusuri pipi tirusnya. Claire menangis dalam ringikan kecil. Perlahan tangisan itu semakin menjadi. "Tapi meski tahu begitu, mengapa aku tetap takut padamu?" Claire menuntut jawaban _perempuan itu_ dengan lirikan mata benci yang serupa kaca pecah. Air mata Claire terus mengalir segigih apa pun dia mencoba menghapus. Sementara _perempuan di sana_ tetap diam dengan ekspresi datar yang sama.

Claire terus menangis mengasihani nasibnya yang begitu malang. Dia hanya ingin menjadi perempuan bebas dan hidup senang sesuai keinginan. Namun memang, tidak mudah untuk menjadi waras.


	5. Aku Tidak Tahu, Tiba-Tiba Saja Aku Ingin Menemuinya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebelum kecewa, Chapter ini tidak ada smut :(   
> Tapi kalau chapter depan... hhuehuehuehe aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu...
> 
> Kalau masih tertarik dengan plot, selamat membaca :D  
> Segala masukan akan diterima dengan baik.

Di malam menjelang pagi itu Gray sudah menutup matanya menikmati udara dingin diembus angin hingga menabrak mukanya. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya seperti biasa selalu mengapit sebatang Lucky Strike, dan kini jari-jari itu mungkin sudah profesional mengapit rokok _brand_ apa pun. Telinganya sudah terbiasa mendengar suara kodok dan jangkrik yang berbunyi teratur, atau sekali-kali suara Zack yang mengumpat disusul ricuh air kemudian. Itu sudah kegagalannya yang ketujuh, dan di kedalaman laut sana mungkin ketujuh ikan itu sedang menjulurkan lidah sambil goyang bokong dengan niat mengolok yang sialan.

“Ganti kail saja. Kail busuk begitu masih saja dipakai,” komentar Gray meski tetap menutup mata. Dia sudah dalam posisi duduk santai bersandar pada kursi pancing yang ada sandarannya, sehingga enggan menuruti permintaan tolong Zack ketika dia minta diambilkan kail baru di rumahnya.

“Biar aku yang ambilkan, Zack.” 

Gray akhirnya membuka matanya melirik ke arah Cliff yang sudah siap berdiri menuruti permintaan Zack. Kemudian lirikannya berganti ke arah kakeknya yang menunduk mungkin sudah tertidur sementara pancingannya diapit paha. Ember yang seharusnya dibuat mencuci baju ada di sana sudah diisi ikan, yang Gray malas menghitung tapi kemungkinan berjumlah lima ekor. Keempat laki-laki itu tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan memutuskan untuk memancing di dermaga pada tengah malam. Ditemani bir dingin dari kotak pendingin yang tadi diduduki Cliff, suara radio (hanya sebentar karena barusan saja baterainya habis), suara kodok dan jangkrik, dan sekali lagi umpatan Zack yang gagal menangkap ikan. Gray tidak akan mungkin menjadi bagian di antara mereka jika saja Claire sedang tidak datang bulan.

Demi apa pun, Gray lebih senang berada dalam pelukan perempuan itu ketimbang digigit nyamuk yang nekat menyerang wajah sebab ia memakai jaket dan celana panjang. Namun mengunjungi Claire tanpa melakukan seks adalah kerugian belaka. Gray bukan maling, bukan ninja, apa lagi bunglon. Dia adalah seorang lelaki dewasa yang tergolong besar dan mudah dilihat dari puncak Mother’s Hill tanpa bantuan teropong. Maka, adalah sebuah perjuangan baginya menyambangi Claire di rumahnya tanpa diketahui orang penasaran. Dan apabila ia memilih mendekam di kamar penginapan sendirian sambil masturbasi, itu malah terlalu menyedihkan menurutnya, dan itulah yang menyebabkan dia mau-mau saja diajak memancing. Meski perannya dalam grup itu sebagai pengamat saja seperti Cliff.

Tidak lama Cliff kembali dan menyerahkan kotak plastik berisi lusinan kail pada si lelaki bongsor, dan dengan cepat ia pasang kailnya pada pancing dan memulai perburuan ikan dengan semangat baru yang membara. Cliff dan Gray jadi tertarik mengamati semua itu, bertanya-tanya apakah mengganti kail benar-benar ampuh menarik ikan.

“Sialan!” seru Zack yang ke sekian kali setelah satu ikan kembali lepas. Setelah diamati, terdapat bibir ikan telah robek masih menyangkut pada kail membuat tiga orang yang memandang jadi terpana.

“Ikan ini sungguh tidak mau ditangkap. Lihat, dia bahkan rela meninggalkan bibirnya,” Gray ingin sekali terbahak, tapi rasa geli di perutnya telah dikalahkan oleh ketakjuban. Cliff pun juga dalam keadaan tercengang yang sama, tapi memilih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

“Mungkin kau perlu kawin, biar auramu yang gelap itu jadi cerah dan tidak menakuti ikan-ikan yang malang.”

Ketiga lelaki yang lebih muda kompak menoleh ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua. Terlihat Saibara merenggangkan tubuhnya, dan mungkin lupa di pahanya masih terapit pancingan hingga pancing itu jatuh, turun meluncur hingga bunyi ‘plung’ yang tertinggal, disusul pancingan yang lenyap ditelan air laut. Saibara terpana melihat itu. Kemudian langsung berbalik ke arah cucunya sambil bilang, “Gray, ambilkan.” Lengkap dengan ketegasan seolah dirinya adalah raja yang sedang memerintahkan kesatrianya.

Kakek gendeng.

Gray sungguh ingin mengomel dan memaki-maki. Tapi meski hatinya sudah panas dibakar kesal, dia tetap saja langsung menyisihkan rokoknya di tempat aman (di tepi kayu dermaga), dan segera menanggalkan bajunya hingga tinggal kolornya saja. Ia sambar senter nelayan milik Zack, lalu dengan setengah hati menceburkan diri ke dalam laut dangkal yang sungguh dingin. Zack di tempatnya duduk terkekeh saja melihat betapa penurutnya cucu yang satu itu. Mungkin dalam hati dia berharap dianugerahi anak dengan tingkat menurut yang sama kelak.

Selama menunggu Gray yang berubah jadi ikan, menyelam menjemput pancing, Zack menengok ke arah Saibara yang sedang fokus mengamati laut di mana Gray menjeburkan diri. “Apa maksud Kakek aku perlu kawin?” tanyanya akhirnya. Sementara Cliff meneguk bir dan menyimak saja.

Namun belum sempat Saibara membuka mulut untuk menjawab, si ikan Gray sudah menyembul keluar dari air, menggandol tepian dermaga. Pancingan Saibara yang tadi tenggelam sudah diselamatkan dan ia lempar asal ke dekat kaki Sang Kakek. “Cepat sekali, Gray,” komentar Cliff yang hampir saja tersedak karena kaget.

“Biar kakek-kakek itu tidak cerewet,” balas Gray sembari meraih rokoknya.

Dan Saibara berhasil mengeplak kepala anak kurang ajar itu dengan sandal.

Gray yang kepalanya masih nyeri, akhirnya berhasil mengangkat diri hingga duduk di tepian dermaga. Udara langsung sigap menyengat kulitnya seperti tawon ganas, namun Gray agaknya sudah kebal dengan dingin. Ia tarik pakaiannya agar dekat, kemudian menangkupkan jaketnya di bahu. Ia masih duduk saja di tepi dermaga sambil mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas, sementara bibir menyesap rokok seperti orang tanpa beban. Tubuhnya masih basah, dan bukan keputusan bijak berpakaian dalam keadaan sekarang.

Sementara itu Saibara melirik ke arah Zack dan melanjutkan bicaranya. “Kupikir sudah terlalu lama kau melajang, bukan begitu? Banyak gadis-gadis bisa kau pilih di sini. Tapi lihat dirimu. Tetap keras kepala seperti batu,” tutur Saibara yang membuat Zack menyurutkan tawanya dari terbahak menjadi tawa kering.

“Aku tidak melihat hubungan antara kawin dengan menakut-nakuti ikan,” balas Zack akhirnya.

“Tubuhmu begitu muram dan beraura gelap sebab tidak pernah disentuh perempuan.”

“Kakek sendiri juga tidak disentuh perempuan, bukan?”

“Aku pernah disentuh perempuan. Aku pernah punya istri.”

“Tapi itu dulu sekali!”

Gray meski terlihat fokus pada rokok sebetulnya ikut menyimak. Menyampingkan perdebatan konyol itu, memang benar Zack sudah berada di usia seharusnya menikah. Zack baru lulus sekolah menengah pertama begitu Gray lahir, sehingga membuat pria bongsor itu berumur sekitar akhir 30-an. Gray sungguh tahu apa yang menyebabkan lelaki itu terlambat dalam hal asmara. Berkat desas-desus penduduk yang senang mengumbar rahasia, Gray jadi curi dengar bahwa penyebab utamanya adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gray tidak tahu secara detail bagaimana kisah cinta tragis itu berlangsung. Yang jelas, kini wanita yang dicintai Zack sudah punya dua anak dan besar-besar pula. Salah satu anaknya lumayan menjengkelkan, dan berencana menikah bulan depan. Namun itu semua bukan urusannya.

“Kulitmu kenapa?” tanya Cliff, yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya Cliff tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bahasan Zack dan perkawinan terlambatnya, sehingga ia duduk di samping Gray bersama kaki menjuntai menyentuh air laut. Kakinya ia ayunkan ke depan-belakang sebagaimana kebiasaan Claire, dan membuat air menciprat ke mana-mana.

Gray tentu saja langsung mempelajari tubuhnya sendiri. Ia angkat tangan, kaki, kemudian memelototi dada dan pinggang, juga tempat-tempat yang bisa dijangkau mata. Lalu Cliff menunjuk ke arah sekitar lehernya sendiri, memberi tahu Gray letak penyakit kulit itu berada. Gray langsung paham. “Gatal-gatal. Alergi mungkin... alergi digigit biawak,” jawabnya.

“Aku tidak pernah melihat biawak di sini,” Cliff menanggapi.

“Kamu baru tinggal di sini satu bulan saja.”

“Satu bulan itu sudah kuhabiskan dengan menjelajahi seluruh pulau. Aku tidak pernah melihat biawak.”

“Ran rajin mengeluh tentangmu yang selalu murung. Aku sampai bosan mendengarkan dia. Mungkin karena murungmu itu kau jadi tidak bisa melihat biawak.”

Cliff sungguh dibuat bingung atas jawaban Gray yang seolah tidak menyambung. Agaknya laki-laki setengah telanjang ini ingin menyaingi ketidakjelasan kakeknya yang masih bernafsu menyudutkan Zack di sana. Mengabaikan pembahasan soal perbiawakan, yang Cliff sudah tidak peduli ada atau tidak hewan itu di Mineral Town, Cliff menengok Gray lagi dengan penasaran. “Kenapa Ran rajin mengeluh soal aku?” tanyanya.

“Dia memang begitu. Suka sekali penasaran dan ikut campur masalah orang lain.”

Sebetulnya, meski tidak peduli amat, Gray punya sedikit rasa khawatir untuk Ran. Sifat penasaran gadis peluit itu yang berlebihan mungkin akan menggigitnya seperti anjing ganas di kemudian hari. Dan apabila itu benar-benar terjadi, Gray tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Mengoloknya, mengapok-kapokkannya kah? Atau malah ikut berduka dan sedih, kemudian menenangkannya? Mungkin Gray akan melakukan keduanya secara urut.

Namun dalam kasus Cliff, penasaran Ran bisa dimaklumi. Gray pun dibuat penasaran dengan laki-laki pendatang ini. Cliff datang awal bulan lalu berbarengan dengan Claire. Selepas pulangnya dari menyetubuhi Claire pertama kali, Gray dibuat terperanjat begitu laki-laki ini sudah duduk di atas kasur, balik menatapnya bersama senyum kikuk yang canggungnya bukan main. Cliff bukan lelaki yang banyak bicara, dan Gray bukan lelaki yang punya peduli, sehingga pertemanan mereka terjadi begitu saja dengan alami, seperti roda gerigi yang menyambung dan berputar. Cliff mengaku kemari untuk mencari pekerjaan, dan sepertinya sampai saat ini pun ia tidak menemukannya. Yang membuat Gray penasaran adalah seluk-beluk lelaki itu yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa sampai di Mineral Town, kota yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Gray jadi menduga kalau Cliff adalah korban kena bual dari nelayan-nelayan pembual yang bilang kalau Mineral Town adalah kota kaya yang memberi jaminan hidup makmur. Dan mungkin saja berkat dikibuli itu, Cliff jadi murung sampai sekarang.

“Kau juga sebaiknya cepat kawin. Cari gadis-gadis, sana! Biar hidupmu lebih terurus!” seru Saibara.

Gray sontak menengok, hampir saja menjatuhkan rokok dari apitan jarinya. “Hah?” herannya atas perintah kakeknya yang tiba-tiba. Saibara masih menatapnya dengan begitu serius, dan entah apa yang membuat pria tua itu mempromosikan kawin seperti halnya kader partai memasarkan visi dan misi. “Kenapa tidak sekalian Cliff disuruh kawin juga?” cibir Gray akhirnya begitu jengkel.

“Dia masih muda dan masa-masanya menikmati hidup.”

“Aku juga masih muda dan masa-masaku menikmati hidup!”

Untung saja perdebatan itu jadi tertunda akibat Zack yang akhirnya berhasil menangkap ikan.

.

.

Mungkin sekarang sudah pukul tiga bahkan setengah empat. Para lelaki di dermaga sudah mulai mengemasi barang-barang dan beranjak pulang ke masing-masing yang disebut rumah. Zack melambaikan tangan selagi memasuki rumahnya yang memang ada di dekat dermaga, Cliff berjalan pulang duluan ke penginapan, sementara Gray perlu membawakan barang-barang Saibara ke bengkel pandai besi yang adalah rumahnya.

Baik Saibara maupun Gray tidak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan, dan setiba di depan pintu bengkel, barulah Saibara menatap cucunya dengan pandangan mengiba. Gray sungguh tidak bisa ditatap begitu, apalagi oleh kakeknya sendiri.

“Gray... aku serius berharap kau cepat menikah.”

“Aku masih ingin hidup bebas, Kek.”

“Umurku sudah tua... aku khawatir meninggalkanmu dan kau jadi tidak terurus.”

“Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri.”

“Kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri.”

Gray akhirnya jadi mengerutkan alisnya sebal. “Aku bisa memastikan kakek akan mati dengan tenang. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.”

“Setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu menggandeng tangan pacarmu sebelum aku mati.”

“Kalau begitu aku akan membayar pelacur dan menggandeng tangannya ketika menengokmu sekarat.”

Saibara betul-betul ingin mengeplak kepala cucunya dengan sandal. Namun sekarang sudah malam bahkan hampir pagi, dan ia begitu lelah. Ia akhirnya hanya menghela napas berat dan masuk ke dalam bengkel dalam diam kekecewaan. Namun Saibara masih menggumam pelan, “Orang-orang bisa menghampiriku jika menemukanmu mabuk hingga ambruk atau membuat masalah di jalanan. Jika aku mati, siapa yang akan orang-orang itu hampiri?” Gray mendengar itu. Ia membalasnya dengan gumaman, yang tidak mungkin didengar Saibara karena pria tua itu sudah lenyap ke dalam rumah. “Mereka akan menghampiri polisi,” adalah balasan Gray.

Gray memang menyadari bahwa dia makan tidak teratur dan tidur juga tidak teratur. Belum lagi kebiasaan merokok dan minum birnya yang rutin. Jika Gray bisa hidup sampai umur enam puluh, maka itu adalah sebuah mukjizat Tuhan. Dan hey, bukankah hidup singkat merupakan sebuah berkah? Gray jadi tidak perlu terlalu lama mengicip beban hidup yang ugal-ugalan menyiksa. Kalau dia _sange_? dia hanya perlu ke pelacuran sebagaimana biasanya, entah dengan Kai atau sendirian. Lagi pula sekarang ada Claire. Dia jadi bisa memuaskan hasrat seksualnya dengan gratis tanpa menjadi berengsek. Hubungan mereka saling menguntungkan, tidak ada yang dirugikan. Gray tidak tahu apa yang menjadi urgensi dia harus segera menikah, kecuali kakeknya yang terlalu khawatir dan _overthinking_.

Mengingat Claire, kepalanya jadi tidak tahan menengok rumah perempuan itu yang tepat berada di depan bengkel kakeknya. Lampu di rumahnya masih menyala, menandakan penghuninya belum tidur. Namun Gray tidak ada niat mampir sama sekali. Ia akhirnya terus berjalan menyusuri jalan _paving_ menuju penginapan. Dia sudah rindu kasur, dan meski akan tidur sebentar, Gray masih akan bersyukur jika bisa bermimpi dua atau tiga jam saja.

Namun dalam jalannya yang singkat itu, sesuatu mengganggunya terutama telinganya. Gray jadi menghentikan jalan dan menengok ke arah suara.

“Ahhh... Ah... Ahh... AHhhAHH...”

Ah, tidak. Ini terjadi lagi.

Di hadapannya, untuk kedua kalinya, di kebun anggur yang rindang, mata Gray harus dicolok adegan porno suami-istri barbar. Duke sialan dan Manna berulah lagi di kebun anggur mereka. Memang mereka berada di bagian belakang dari deretan tanaman anggur, juga disembunyikan karung yang entah isinya apa, juga barel, dan keranjang bertumpuk, namun pergerakan mereka masih terlihat seperti kucing kawin, dan suaranya pun menyaingi kucing berahi. Gray bisa melihat bagaimana Duke menyodokkan burung tuanya, sementara Manna dengan posisi telungkup menerima sodokan sebagaimana ketika anjing disetubuhi. Sungguh, burung muda Gray bahkan tidak berdiri ketika melihat itu semua.

Namun semua kegiatan itu dihentikan begitu mata Duke berhasil menangkap mata Gray yang masih terpaku berdiri memandang mereka. Mereka saling menatap beberapa saat, pikiran sama-sama _blank_ , sama-sama bingung, sama-sama syok. Kemudian wajah Duke tiba-tiba berubah, sungguh luar biasa panik.

Kemudian dalam gerakan cepat, Duke melepas kelaminnya dari kemaluan istrinya, lalu berjongkok entah mengambil apa. Yang dilihat Gray terakhir kali adalah sosok Duke yang mengangkat batu besar, sementara burung basahnya masih tegak berdiri mengacung ke arahnya, dan kemudian gelap.

.

.

Kalau tahu jadinya begini, Gray akan mampir ke rumah Claire saja sejak awal. Tidak peduli perempuan itu sedang menstruasi atau tidak. Ia hanya akan tidur sambil merangkulnya saja, dan hanya itu saja tanpa melakukan apa pun. Itu lebih baik daripada mencebur ke laut demi mengambil pancing sialan, atau mencolok mata melihat persetubuhan Duke dengan istrinya yang kedua kali.

Ah, andai saja Gray tidak terlalu perhitungan untung-rugi, mungkin kini yang disentuhnya adalah kulit halus Claire atau mungkin punggung kasarnya, dan bukan seprai sialan ini. Mungkin juga hidungnya akan menghirup aroma keringatnya yang manis, dan bukan bau obat-obatan sialan ini. Dan matanya akan menatap mata biru Claire yang memandang malu-malu beserta wajahnya yang manis, dan bukan wajah busuk Duke yang memandang khawatir.

“Bajingan kau!” umpat Gray akhirnya.

Duke dibuat terkesiap. Gray baru saja membuka mata dan langsung saja menyalak seperti anjing galak.

“Maaf... Tapi ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak nakal dan mengintip!”

Gray tentu saja langsung dibuat menggertak gigi, menyaingi anjing terkena rabies. Ia langsung bangkit duduk dengan urat leher menegang. “KAU YANG-” Namun begitu melihat muka Duke yang memelas, Gray jadi mengurungkan murkanya. Dia langsung merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur, sembari memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba jadi nyeri setengah mampus.

Kemudian gorden pembatas terbuka menampilkan tubuh Dokter. Mungkin pria itu khawatir gara-gara kegaduhan yang mereka buat tadi. “Kau sudah bangun rupanya,” bilangnya.

Gray diam saja. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk menanggapi apa pun lagi.

“Kau sebaiknya jangan berbuat aneh-aneh dulu. Kepalamu baru saja dijahit,” ujar Dokter.

Gray kemudian menggeram menahan sakit. Sementara dua orang di ruangan itu, Dokter dan Duke, hanya menonton lelaki itu menggeliat di atas kasur seperti anjing rabies yang kesakitan.

“Aku dapat pesan dari kakekmu. Katanya kau dibolehkan libur hari ini,” ujar Dokter lagi. Ia sepertinya tidak mengindahkan pasiennya yang masih menggeliat dengan malang. Lalu kemudian ia berlalu keluar sambil berseru, “Elly, di sini butuh pereda nyeri!”

Setelah mendapat suntikan dari Elly, dan segala nyerinya mereda, Gray berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit putih klinik. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan perban yang dipasang di pelipisnya. Duke memang bangsat, bajingan. Bisa-bisanya melemparinya batu sampai kepalanya bocor. Untung saja Gray tidak mati, walau mati pun Gray tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, Gray tidak berharap mati konyol akibat dilempar batu setelah memergoki pasangan mesum bersenggama di alam bebas. Setidaknya matinya harus keren. Mungkin mati akibat berkelahi atau mati akibat menolong orang lain.

Duke masih setia menemaninya. Lelaki paruh baya itu duduk di samping ranjang sambil tangannya lincah mengiris apel yang kemudian disodorkan pada Gray, bermaksud menyuapi. Tentu saja Gray menolak semua niat baik itu karena geli sendiri melihat Duke yang bersikap selayaknya istri.

“Untung saja yang memergoki kalian itu aku,” ujar Gray.

“Ya. Aku sangat bersyukur,” balas Duke. Jelas ia harus bersyukur. Entah hal buruk apa yang akan dilakukan orang lain selain Gray apabila melihat itu semua.

“Asal kau tahu, aku sudah memergoki kalian dua kali. Kalau kalian memang senang yang begitu, sebaiknya lakukan di tempat lain. Aku sarankan di Mother’s Hill yang tidak banyak orang lewat,” tutur Gray lagi masih dibarengi kesal.

“Jangan bercanda! Harvest Goddess akan melihat kami! Kau sinting!”

“Kau yang sinting! Jika kau memang percaya dengan Harvest Goddess, seharusnya kau tahu dia bisa melihat seluruh pulau sialan ini!”

Duke langsung menunduk. “Kau benar,” katanya.

Gray tiba-tiba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dia sungguh ingin merokok. Atau kembali ke penginapan dan merokok. Atau nongkrong di kamar istirahat kafe dan merokok. Atau duduk di dermaga sambil menonton Zack bekerja dan merokok.

Dari arah luar klinik terdengar bising. Itu suara perempuan ribut. Gray pun akhirnya melirik ke arah jendela, kakinya ia jatuhkan ke lantai, kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela demi memperhatikan keributan itu. Gray langsung bisa melihat bagaimana Ran melompat dan memeluk punggung Claire, sementara perempuan yang dipeluk tertawa senang. Kemudian di sebelah mereka, Marie terkikik sambil memeluk tas belanja kanvas yang entah isinya apa. Karen dan Popuri tidak lama juga bergabung dalam bingkai jendela. Mereka berlari kemudian tertawa lepas dengan bahagia. Kemudian terdengar Elly membuka pintu klinik sambil meneriakkan, “Teman-teman, nanti mungkin aku akan terlambat. Jangan menungguku!” serunya. Kemudian dari bingkai jendela, perempuan-perempuan itu kompak menunjukkan jempol sambil bilang entah apa karena terhalang kaca jendela.

Gray kembali mengamati Claire yang masih saja tersenyum sambil mengobrol. Rupanya tidak butuh waktu lama bagi perempuan itu agar disukai orang-orang. Padahal dia hanya perempuan bodoh yang membuang uang untuk kebun bobrok.

“Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?” tanya Duke tiba-tiba setelah cukup lama hening.

“Ganti Tuhan.”

Duke langsung terhenyak, tubuhnya bahkan hampir terjungkal dari kursi. Ia pandangi bocah ingusan yang masih saja memunggungi itu. Dulu sekali ia pernah menggendong lelaki itu, bahkan pernah memandikannya dengan selang air. Kini punggung bocah itu sudah lebar saja, pikirannya pun semakin ngawur saja. Padahal dulu dia hanya bisa haha-hihi dan tidak mampu menyebut kata penis, atau kata apa pun yang berarti kelamin laki-laki.

“Kau benar-benar sinting. Kenapa kau malah menyarankan begitu?”

“Jika kau tidak mempercayai Harvest Goddess, maka dia tidak ada. Jika dia tidak ada, maka dia tidak melihatmu,” jawab Gray. Ia akhirnya berbalik badan lalu menatap Duke sungguh-sungguh. “Atau hentikan kebiasaan bejat kalian sama sekali dan berhubungan seks di kasur yang empuk selayaknya orang normal.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Duke, Gray merogoh saku demi mencari benda kesayangannya, lalu segera menyulut Lucky Strike miliknya tanpa sabar. Hari ini bahkan belum pukul dua belas siang, dan dia sudah dibuat kesal beruntun. Dan sepertinya, sabar Gray akan diuji terus hingga dia mati. Sebab, baru saja dia mengisap rokoknya dua kali saja, gorden pembatas langsung dibuka kasar, kemudian disusul omelan Dokter, “Gray! Harus ditegur berapa kali sampai kau paham?! Tidak boleh merokok di klinikku!”

***

Setelah diusir sedemikian rupa, Gray kini mendapati tubuhnya sudah di dalam penginapan memperhatikan pelaut berlalu-lalang dan Paman Dudley melayani tamu. Ran mungkin belum kembali dari berkumpulnya dengan para perempuan, yang entah merencanakan apa. _Jukebox_ sialan di sana masih saja melepeh lagu Guns N’ Roses, dan saat ini telah sampai lirik ‘ _She's got eyes of the bluest skies / As if they thought of rain / I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_ ’. Gray sungguh akan menghampiri _jukebox_ itu, menendangnya dengan kaki kuatnya sampai ringsek, kemudian menjual rongsokannya ke kakeknya sendiri agar didaur ulang entah jadi apa. Namun Gray tidak melakukan itu semua. Kepalanya masih lumayan nyeri, dan dia tidak akan mampu menerima omelan Ran yang akan menyeruduknya tanpa ampun. Akhirnya, Gray terus saja berjalan menuju lantai dua, kamarnya tersayang.

Namun sapaan Paman Dudley berhasil menghentikan kaki-kakinya beserta kepalanya jadi menoleh. “Gray? Dari mana saja?” Paman Dudley yang semula menyengir lebar menyambut lelaki-yang-dianggapnya-anak ini, tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung berubah meringis begitu melihat kondisi Gray dengan perbannya. “Apa yang terjadi padamu?!”

Gray membuang muka sebentar, menimbang-nimbang. Sebelum meninggalkan klinik, Duke berpesan agar Gray menggunakan alibi yang sudah dipakainya untuk mengibuli Dokter dan Elly. “Bilang pada siapa pun yang bertanya, kau jatuh terpeleset dan kepalamu membentur batu besar di depan rumahku,” katanya. Dan menimbang wajah Duke yang memelas, ditambah Gray akan mendapat anggur gratis (tanpa obat kuat), Gray pun mengatakan alibi Duke pada Paman Dudley. Tentu saja Paman Dudley akan menerima alasan itu dengan baik. Namun anak perempuannya yang sialan, tiba-tiba saja masuk ke penginapan, dan langsung mencerocos seperti mesin uap begitu melihat kepala Gray yang ditempeli perban. Dijelaskan bagaimanapun Ran akan terus menggali sampai sedetail-detailnya. Untung saja Gray sudah terlatih menjadi licin selicin belut.

“Urusanmu dengan para perempuan sudah selesai?” tanya Gray akhirnya setelah lelah menjawab pertanyaan Ran yang serba penasaran.

“Bagaimana kau tahu aku berkumpul dengan teman-teman?!”

“Kau lihat perban ini? Itu artinya aku dari klinik. Itu artinya aku melihat kalian.”

Ran terkekeh saja dan mengiyakan.

Gray tentu saja diam, menunggu jawaban lanjutan. Namun Ran ternyata juga diam saja dalam hening yang menyebalkan. Akhirnya Gray kehilangan kesabaran dan tidak mampu menahan penasaran. “Memangnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?”

Ran terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya, “Itu rahasia gadis-gadis!! Apa? Kau mau jadi gadis juga? Aku mungkin punya sisa rok yang bisa kau pakai.”

“Kau sinting.”

Dengan mulut masih mengikik, Ran merangkul kantung belanja kanvasnya dengan erat, kemudian lari seperti kelinci menuju kamarnya sambil berseru, “Hahahahahahahaha kau harus bersabar, Gray! Festival musim panas lusa kau akan bisa cuci mata!”

Gray geleng-geleng kepala saja. Ia kemudian menengok Paman Dudley, dan pria paruh baya itu juga geleng-geleng kepala. Akhirnya ia beranjak menuju kamar yang sudah diidam-idamkannya sejak pukul satu dini hari.

.

.

Gray sudah bertelanjang dada dan matanya fokus menatap refleksi tubuhnya sendiri seperti orang narsistik. Wajahnya semakin berkurang tampannya sebab tertutup perban sebagian. Akhirnya Gray hanya mendengus saja. Sekarang sudah pukul dua belas, waktunya makan siang. Kalau menghitung jam, berarti ia sudah pingsan selama empat jam. Duke memang bangsat, bajingan.

Berikutnya Gray menengok sekitar lehernya, yang sempat disinggung Cliff. Memang ada bekas gigitan biawak di sana. Begitu mungil menandakan betapa kecilnya bibir biawak itu bila dibandingkan badannya. Gray memegangi memar-memar itu. Mengelusnya pelan. Semua itu jadi mengingatkannya pada Claire. Ia pun bergegas memakai kaus baru dan celana kargo yang dicucinya tiga hari lalu tapi malas menyetrika, sementara baju lamanya dia geletakkan begitu saja di ujung kasurnya. Ia berencana mencucinya nanti.

Kemudian Gray menggeledah kompartemen bagian bawah kasurnya, yang dia pergunakan sebagai lemari pakaian, dan masih menggeledah begitu pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibuka. Cliff yang baru datang dari gereja jadi dibuat heran.

“Kau dari mana saja?” tanyanya. Lalu kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah khawatir menyaingi Paman Dudley sambil bilang, “Apa yang terjadi dengan kepalamu?”

“Ceritanya panjang. Aku benar-benar kesal.”

Cliff akhirnya duduk di kasurnya sendiri sambil memandangi Gray yang masih sibuk menggeledah. Kemudian sepertinya telah ia temukan benda apa pun itu yang dicarinya. Ia pakai benda itu di kepalanya, hingga menutupi perban bahkan sebagian mukanya.

“Mau ke mana?” tanya Cliff begitu Gray mengemasi kotak rokok dan pemantik ke saku.

Gray menengok sebentar ke arah Cliff, kemudian berlalu membuka pintu kamar. “Sarang biawak,” katanya. Kemudian pintu kamar menutup rapat.

***

Gray duduk jongkok sambil bersandar pada dinding rumah. Kepalanya sedang mendongak menatap langit biru dan awan yang merayap seperti cecak. Ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu dan bersembunyi. Sebagaimana belakangan ini sering ia lakukan. Sebab tadi ketika ia baru melewati gerbang perkebunan Claire, ia melihat perempuan itu di depan kandang ayam bersama seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Gray. Mereka sepertinya bicara soal ayam, pakan ayam, atau telur ayam. Gray memutuskan untuk menunggu saja daripada menimbulkan masalah. Laki-laki itu, Rick, bukanlah laki-laki yang menyenangkan. Dia luar biasa kaku, dan memiliki hobi mengadu. Gray masih tidak percaya seseorang mau menikahinya bulan depan. Tapi cerita tentang Rick bisa disisihkan untuk kapan-kapan kalau ingat.

Gray mengintip lagi dari tempatnya sembunyi. Claire menunjukkan senyum sama seperti di depan klinik tadi pagi. Kemudian terkekeh sama seperti di depan klinik tadi pagi. Rick membalasnya dengan kekehan juga disertai usapan kepala, sebagaimana biasa ia lakukan pada adiknya. Gray mendengus dan semakin menurunkan pinggiran topi hingga menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, memikirkan bahwa tidak butuh waktu lama bagi perempuan itu agar disukai orang-orang.

Kemudian tidak lama terdengar gesekan sepatu dengan rumput, dengan tanah. Ketika Gray mendongak, yang dia lihat adalah punggung Rick yang menjauh, mungkin pulang, tanpa menyadari Gray di tempat persembunyiannya. Ini adalah waktunya untuk muncul. Dan seperti biasa, Claire langsung terkesiap.

Claire masih berdiri di depan kandang ayam, sambil kedua tangan masih mengangkat seekor ayam. Matanya terlihat melotot memandang lelaki bertopi di sana. “Gray...” bisiknya pada diri sendiri. “Ada... yang bisa aku bantu?”

“Ada.”

Dan berakhirlah Gray duduk di kursi makan Claire setelah tiga hari absen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gulity thoughts:   
> Selama menulis chapter ini, Aku bayangin Gray duduk merokok di dermaga, mendengarkan lagu Koes Plus - Bujangan, ditemani Zack yang lagi memancing :v


	6. Penyangkalan

Gray adalah makhluk paling absurd yang pernah dikenal Claire selama 22 tahun hidup di dunia. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata sejak kedatangan lelaki itu di kebunnya siang ini, Claire sudah berada di depan konter dapur memotong umbi yang didapatnya dari berburu di Mother’s Hill tadi pagi. Dan Gray, dengan santai selayaknya tuan tanah duduk di kursi makan dalam diam tanpa melepas topinya. Entah sejak kapan si anak kakek itu mulai memakai topi, padahal terakhir ia melihat Gray adalah kemarin di bar pada sore hari. Tanpa topi. Kepala masih jahe.

Claire sungguh dibuat heran luar biasa sebab Gray berada di luar karakternya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan kepalanya? Gray yang biasanya tidak akan buang tenaga mengunjungi rumahnya tanpa ada perlu yang urgen, misalnya sisa pembayaran jasa pandai besi Kakek Saibara yang hanya dibayar uang muka, Gray lumayan rewel soal pelunasannya, atau berahinya yang ingin dipenuhi. Kini lihatlah! Si Kepala Jahe tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan tanpa sungkan, “Aku lapar,” dengan tampang tukang suruh yang menyebalkan. Claire tentu saja langsung syok sampai menjatuhkan ayam malang yang dipegangnya. Untung saja Rick sudah pergi ketika itu terjadi. Claire cukup mengenal tetangganya setelah tinggal satu bulan di Mineral Town, meski pengetahuannya tentang Rick lebih banyak didapat dari Popuri. Rick sudah pasti akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup jika ia menjadi saksi mata terjun bebas si ayam malang.

Di sela sesi mengiris umbi liar yang hampir selesai, Claire curi-curi pandang pada lelaki di belakangnya itu, yang sedang duduk di kursi makan sana. Sejak kedatangannya yang instan, Gray tetap membisu dan melamun, sementara tangannya yang tebal memainkan gelas. Claire sebetulnya menyediakan cerek berisi air limun di meja makan, tapi sepertinya Gray lebih senang memperhatikan corak flora dari gelas daripada membasahi tenggorokan. Menyadari air di panci telah mendidih, Claire mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gray sejenak dan langsung mencemplungkan tanaman gunung yang telah dipotong sebelumnya ke dalam panci. Kemudian ia perhatikan umbi-umbi liar itu berenang dan menyembul dalam gumpalan air yang mendidih. Senyum tanpa sadar tumbuh cemerlang. Lalu ia masukkan kepala beserta tulang ikan sisa _fillet_ ke dalamnya. Terakhir, Claire menutup panci dan mengecilkan api kompor.

“Kemarin aku meminta tulang ikan sisa _fillet_ dari Zack. Aku terkejut dia memberiku gratis! Anna mengajariku memasak... Sudah tiga hari aku ikut kelas memasaknya. Jadi, semoga kamu menyukai masakanku, Gray,” ujarnya. Claire tidak tahu apa manfaat yang akan didapat Gray dengan tahu informasi itu. Yang penting, setidaknya, mengurangi keheningan yang canggung.

Namun Gray menjadi Gray, dia tidak pernah sudi berpartisipasi dalam basa-basi. Meski sebetulnya, Gray cukup heran dengan perubahan panggilan yang diberikan Claire pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mana gelar Tuan atau Nyonya yang biasa disematkannya di depan nama orang-orang tua itu? Keformalan tiba-tiba jadi kasual, perlahan Claire menjadi bagian dari Mineral Town dan Gray masih saja merasa ganjal menerima keberadaan Claire begitu saja di kota ini. Rasa ganjal seperti ketika sepatu botnya kemasukan kerikil di gua tambang atau ketika secuil daging dengan jahanam menggandol di sela giginya. Ia juga jadi begitu heran dengan kunjungan rutin mereka, hubungan ‘pertemanan’ mereka, juga kaki-kaki sialannya yang membawanya ke kebun ini yang ladangnya sudah bersih dari rumput liar. Namun meski otaknya penuh heran penasaran oleh fenomena diri, hanya “Hm,” yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Claire yang sudah menghindar diri dari ekspektasi obrolan ringan dari Gray, tidak terlalu kecewa dengan timbal balik “Hm,” sialan itu. Claire sungguh bangga dengan pengetahuan yang didapatnya setelah tinggal di Mineral Town selama satu bulan. Keranjang rotan di atas konter, yang berisi tanaman gunung hasil berburunya ia anggap sebagai trofi kebanggaan. Claire berencana menyimpan semuanya ke dalam kulkas jika telah puas memandanginya, sambil merencanakan resep apa lagi yang akan dicobanya untuk makan malam. Gara-gara itu, tanpa sadar ia menyungging senyum lagi. “Orang-orang sungguh baik hati. Aku tidak percaya mereka menerimaku dengan baik. Aku benar-benar senang,” ujarnya. Ia tidak peduli Gray peduli atau tidak. Claire bersungguh-sungguh dengan rasa senang dan leganya, dan pendapat Gray yang biasanya sialan tidak akan meruntuhkan senangnya kali ini.

“Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang disukai orang-orang darimu. Padahal kau hanya pintar mencabut rumput atau menghangati kelaminku yang kedinginan,” balas Gray.

“Mungkin karena aku tidak pintar mengolok sepertimu, Gray.”

Namun ketika Claire berbalik hendak mengambil bumbu, tubuh Gray sudah lenyap begitu saja seperti kentut. Keberadaannya telah hilang dari meja makan. Claire sudah menengok kanan-kiri dan tetap menemukan nihil. Lama-lama ia jadi berpikir kedatangan Gray hanya imajinasinya saja dan kegilaannya mulai kambuh. Kurang sedikit saja rasa gamang menjalar diri, kalau saja ia gagal melihat pergerakan dari ujung matanya. Rupanya laki-laki seenak udel itu kelayapan mengitari rumah seakan ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

“Mencari... apa?”

“Asbakku.”

“Aku sembunyikan di tempat biasa.”

“Aku sudah mencari di sana.”

“Aku sembunyikan di tempat biasa,” ulangnya dan sepertinya tidak punya niat membantu. Ia malah kembali melanjutkan masaknya yang sudah selesai, lalu membagi mereka ke piring sambil bersenandung.

Melihat itu Gray mendengus saja. Kemudian melepas topi demi menggaruk rambutnya, seolah dengan begitu bisa membantunya menemukan sang asbak keramat. Tidak lama ia menjadi sebal, menyerah (ia sudah keluar-masuk kamar sebanyak tiga kali), dan menengok ke arah tuan rumah lagi.

“Tidak ketemu. Mana asbak itu? Aku ingin merokok. Tanpa itu kau akan mengomeliku lagi.”

Gray tidak membual soal Claire yang mengomel. Kapan lalu perempuan itu mengaku kesusahan membersihkan abu rokok, dan benar-benar memaksa Gray membersihkan sampahnya sendiri. Sejak itu Gray membeli asbak dari Gotts. Asbak yang khusus disimpan di rumah Claire.

Setelah lama menunggu jawaban, Gray menengok ke arah tuan rumah sekali lagi dan mendapati mata membelalak dan mulut menganga. “Memang benar terjadi sesuatu dengan kepalamu!” pekik si tuan rumah. Gray lalu meraba kepalanya, dan mendapati perban jahanam itu masih menempel begitu rekat.

Claire masih setia dengan wajah gobloknya begitu Gray sudah menutup mulut, mengentakkan abu rokok dalam asbak, menandakan ceritanya telah usai. Hanya cerita singkat. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut penjelasan kilat. “Aku melihat kemaluan Duke teracung padaku, lalu aku dilempar batu,” adalah kalimat bombastis yang sudah meledakkan otak Claire berkeping-keping. Semua informasi yang didengarnya begitu absurd dan susah dicerna. Terutama alasan yang mendasari Gray mendapat akses memergoki kemaluan Duke yang seharusnya ke mana-mana tertutup celana panjang.

“Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begitu?” Gray bertanya. Seringainya tumbuh seperti macan. “Jangan bilang kau membayangkan kemaluan Duke yang berdiri.”

“Aku tidak membayangkannya!”

“Hmmm aku yakin seratus persen bahwa penisku lebih memuaskanmu dari miliknya Duke itu.”

Claire buru-buru menutup telinganya sambil berseru, “Tentu saja kamu akan membanggakan milikmu sendiri!” Kemudian tanpa memberi kesempatan Gray bereaksi, Claire sudah membenamkan kepalanya pada meja makan, menyembunyikan malu yang luar biasa. “Kamu kejam! Bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajah Duke dan Manna setelah ini!” serunya berkali-kali, menendang tulang kering Gray dari bawah meja berkali-kali.

Seakan reaksi itu adalah ekspektasinya yang menjadi nyata, Gray tertawa terbahak-bahak. Air matanya bahkan keluar lebih banyak, melebihi ketika dia tersedak asap rokok. Claire sudah menyuruhnya tutup mulut entah berapa kali, kakinya yang tidak bisa diam masih menendang Gray berkali-kali, dan rupanya lelaki sialan ini kebal sekali.

Beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya tawa Gray mereda. Dadanya mengembang mengempis, tersengal, namun seringai usil tetap bertengger anteng di mukanya. Lalu seringai sialan itu akhirnya meredup juga, berganti bertahap seperti metamorfosis serangga menjadi senyum masam, melengkung ke bawah, meringis perih. Ia pegangi kepalanya yang mendadak nyeri luar biasa. Dan laki-laki yang semula congkak dengan tawa mengakaknya kini mengerut dalam kesakitan, membenamkan kepala pada meja makan mirip Claire tadi. Dalam kepalanya yang berbantal meja, Gray sekilas bisa melihat bibir Claire menyungging senyum kemenangan. Dan meski hatinya jadi kecut dan ingin balik mengolok, Gray memutuskan tidak akan menggubris sebab di sini tidak ada Dokter atau Elly dengan suntikan pereda nyerinya.

Kemudian usapan kepala tiba-tiba saja datang seperti angin musim panas. Claire tanpa diminta atau mungkin juga tanpa sadar mengelus kepala si jahe pelan, berharap dengan tangannya ia mampu memberi tenang. Elusan tangan itu sambil ditemani celoteh, “Aku sudah bilang hentikan tertawamu itu! Hari ini kamu aneh sekali, Gray. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa seperti itu. Kamu baik-baik saja, kan? Mungkin kamu perlu menuntut Duke.”

“Tidak perlu pedulikan aku... Sebentar lagi mungkin reda...”

“Biarkan aku melihatnya. Aku punya P3K.”

Rupanya Gray tidak menggubris dan tetap senang mencium meja makan, enggan menunjukkan pelipisnya yang ditempel perban. Claire tetap memaksa ingin melihat dan memeriksa. Gray kemudian mencibir, “Memang kau anak kecil? Mau main dokter-dokteran?” Kemudian Claire membalas, “Aku pernah ikut palang merah! Percaya padaku!” Mereka terus beradu mulut, kemudian berkembang menjadi saling tarik-menarik dorong-mendorong. Akhirnya mereka bertarung bagaikan bocah sekolah dasar yang dipaksa ibunya memakan paprika atau brokoli.

Kesal dan muak, Gray tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepala, menatap Claire dengan mata beringas. Geram. Ultra sebal. “Puas?”

Claire di balik mata membelalaknya memikirkan betapa sebuah keringat bisa menyala begitu merah ditimpa cahaya lampu. Butiran itu meluncur dari pelipis melalui pipi hingga menggantung pada dagu. Menetes dan menetes. Gray pun sepertinya merasakan itu pada wajahnya sendiri. Tampang geram yang semula ditampilkannya kini berubah menjadi kejut. Kemudian keributan menjadi senyap. Dua manusia saling tertegun.

“Jahitannya robek,” ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Menghela napas pelan, Claire menutup perlahan pintu rumahnya. Ia telah kembali dari klinik setelah mengantar Gray karena khawatir. Berkat itu, Claire ketinggalan waktu makan siang sebab sebentar lagi teman-teman perempuan mengadakan “ _meeting_ ” di penginapan Ran. Claire tidak keberatan meninggalkan makan siang, sebab dari klinik ia harus berpapasan dengan Duke. Nafsu makannya sudah lenyap. Menguap. Diserap kemaluan Duke yang mengacung ke udara seperti moncong tank.

Yang membuatnya keberatan, bagaimanapun, adalah hidangan di meja makan sana yang sudah dia masak sepenuh hati. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasakkan sesuatu untuk Gray. Lelaki itu tidak pernah sudi meski ditawari makan dari rumahnya, dan hari ini adalah pengecualian. Sekali lagi mungkin otaknya memang bergeser berkat Duke. Ah, Claire jadi teringat moncong tank lagi. Akhirnya dengan muka merah, Claire menyimpan masakan sia-sianya ke dalam kotak bekal, yang sup tetap ia biarkan di panci. Dia tidak jadi mencoba resep baru dari Anna untuk makan malam nanti.

Masakan yang dihidangkan Claire tadi berupa tumisan bayam liar, rebusan tanaman gunung kaldu ikan, dan nasi. Tidak bohong, Claire betul-betul bangga dengan masakan itu dan menanti Gray dengan mulut yang biasanya kurang ajar memujinya. Perlu ditambahkan bahwa Claire mendapat seluruh bahan masakannya secara gratis. Lihat! Betapa Claire sangat layak dijadikan istri! Hahaha! Claire nyatanya bisa melakukan hal lain selain mencabut rumput atau menghangatkan kelamin! Namun tidak lama Claire jadi malu sendiri dengan bangganya.

“Aku tidak akan pernah pantas dijadikan istri.”

Akhirnya setelah membersihkan meja makan dan mengelap darah Gray yang masih tertinggal, Claire duduk di kursi makannya semula. Pikirannya tiba-tiba jadi kosong, sebab kedatangan Gray terasa seperti sebuah mimpi. Ia datang tiba-tiba, dan kini pergi juga tiba-tiba. Sebetulnya mereka sudah sepakat tidak saling bertemu sampai waktu menstruasinya selesai, yang mana memang hari ini, dan ia belum memberi tahu Gray soal itu. Ketika mengerling ke arah tempat duduk Gray tadi, sosok Marie sudah duduk di sana balik menatap Claire dengan senyum malu-malu.

“Kalau kamu, lebih pantas dijadikan istri.”

***

Apa kau tahu, bahwa seseorang yang kepalanya sedang dijahit itu, sedang melamun bukan karena obat bius? Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris basa-basi Dokter, tidak pula menggubris pertanyaan Elly. Semenjak Claire melangkah pulang, dia, yang kepalanya sedang dijahit, membungkam saja seperti batu. Bahkan panggilan Duke padanya, “Gray! Gray!” tidak digubris juga.

Dalam keheningan pemuda itu, yang paling merasa resah adalah laki-laki paling tua di ruangan itu, Duke. Bayangan bui menghantuinya sampai mampus, rasa bersalah mengguyur dirinya sampai mampus. Sejak dia melihat Gray dipapah Claire menuju klinik, perasaan Duke sudah meloncat seperti air dalam minyak panas. Yang dilakukannya subuh tadi memang tidak berakhlak, dan melukai si bocah Gray juga bukan tindakan berbudi. Ia sungguh takut dituntut ke pengadilan atas dasar membuat cacat si bocah ingusan Gray.

Namun sebetulnya Duke tidak perlu khawatir atas apa pun. Bocah Gray tidak mengalami kecacatan apa pun. Ia bocah sehat yang masih keras kepala.

Lamunan Gray berputar merenungi hal-hal yang terjadi. Hari ini kaki-kaki sialannya melangkah sendiri menuju rumah si pirang. Hari ini perutnya lapar mendambakan sesuatu dari rumah si pirang. Hari ini matanya melihat si pirang terlihat lebih manis daripada biasanya. Hari ini... hari ini hari ini hari ini. Hari ini luar biasa tidak masuk akal. Mungkin ini efek kurang tidur hingga matanya sedikit ngawur. Mungkin juga kelelahan yang membuat perutnya lapar. Mungkin juga permintaan ngawur kakeknya. Mungkin memang benar ia harus menuntut Duke atas apa pun yang terjadi pada otaknya.

“Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Gray,” ujar Elly setelah Dokter menempelkan lapisan perban terakhir.

“Ya,” jawab Gray walau terdengar seperti gumaman. Ia lirik Dokter sebentar, lalu melirik Elly sebentar, lalu melirik Duke lama. “Sedang apa kau di sini?”

“Aku khawatir padamu!!”

Duke yang khawatir adalah Duke yang menyebalkan. Gray cukup mengenal paman-tidak-kandungnya ini dan tahu sekali yang dikhawatirkan Duke adalah tanggung jawab yang menyertai perbuatannya subuh tadi dan bukan pada keadaan Gray yang malang. Dengan begitu Gray tidak perlu repot-repot merasa terharu atas kerepotan Duke merasa khawatir, meski Duke masih ngotot menanyakan keadaannya, “Kau benar tidak apa-apa kan?”

Sekeluarnya dari klinik, Gray kembali menyalakan rokoknya, mengisap mengembuskan asap, kemudian memandangi langit yang masih saja biru. Rasanya sungguh aneh mendapat hari libur yang tidak semestinya, dan menganggur membuat Gray merasa hari ini begitu padat. Kejadian luar biasa banyak membanjiri dirinya sejak pagi dan pikirannya jadi lebih padat sejak omongan kakeknya subuh tadi, “Gray... aku serius berharap kau cepat menikah.”

Sumpah, Gray dengan segala kesadarannya menolak tegas permintaan itu dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Menurutnya, pernikahan adalah sesi pemasangan rantai di lehernya (juga burung di selangkangannya), kemudian sekali kedip uang yang dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah tiba-tiba jadi milik berdua. Namun meski menolak tegas dengan disertai alasan-alasan yang menurutnya logis, tadi siang kaki-kakinya tetap saja seenak udel mereka melangkah ke arah perkebunan bobrok mantan milik Kakek Jack, demi menemui satu-satunya perempuan yang dianggapnya menyenangkan.

Gray akhirnya geleng-geleng kepala. “Claire hanya menyenangkan untuk ditiduri.”

“Hah? Kau bilang apa?”

Gray mengembuskan asap rokoknya lagi sebelum berbalik ke belakang. Rupanya Duke dengan sialannya masih mengikuti di belakangnya. Mampus. Untuk sejenak batinnya mengatakan mampus. Namun Gray mengisap rokok lagi, kemudian mengembuskan ke arah lain agar tidak mengenai wajah Duke.

“Istrimu kelihatannya menyenangkan untuk ditiduri.”

“Kali ini aku tidak akan ragu menebas kepalamu dengan golok, Gray.”

Menurut Gray, pemikiran melihat Claire sebagai kawan bukanlah ide buruk. Claire adalah kawan yang baik. Teman yang menyenangkan. Dia perempuan yang menyambung diajak berdiskusi serius seperti Marie, pula asyik diolok dan dikerjai seperti Kai. Claire juga tidak secerewet Ran, meski mengomel soal abu rokok. Toh Gray mengakui ia telah salah. Yang paling disorot Gray adalah pendapatnya bahwa Claire bukanlah perempuan sepolos cangkangnya. Gray tidak suka kemurnian, pula tidak menyukai yang terlalu bobrok. Claire, bagaimanapun, berada di tengah-tengah kemurnian dan kebobrokan dengan porsi bobrok yang menurutnya pas. Perempuan yang memenuhi kesukaannya.

Melihat Claire sebagai pasangan sebetulnya bukan ide buruk. Dia perempuan baik dan pintar, meski Gray tetap kukuh pasti tersimpan kebodohan dalam diri Claire sebab membeli kebun bobrok. Dia terlihat becus mengatur belanja bulanan rumah tangga. Dia juga perempuan gigih, jika melihat hasil kerjanya di kebun. Perempuan seperti itu akan jadi teladan bagus untuk anaknya. Dari tubuh fisiknya pun, Gray bisa melihat potensi Claire membawakan serta melahirkan anak yang sehat, juga akan menyusui anaknya dengan baik. Gray juga membayangkan bagaimana ia juga akan kecipratan menyedot susu ketika malam anaknya tidur lelap. Sementara Gray, ia akan bisa membangun apa pun untuknya, mulai dari parit kecil untuk mengairi kebun, pipa-pipa, _sprinkler_ , membenarkan atap, apa pun yang dibutuhkan Claire akan ia bangun dengan gratis. Claire tidak akan perlu membayar mahal pada Gotts lagi. Gray juga akan membantu berkebun jika punya waktu luang. Lagi pula, dia juga lumayan tertarik mencoba tanam menanam. Lalu ketika anak pertama mereka lahir, ia akan mengajari anak itu macam-macam. Gray tidak akan mengizinkan anak itu memiliki sifat pengecut. Anaknya harus garang, harus berani juga pintar. Kemudian Claire akan setuju menyekolahkan anak itu tinggi-tinggi hingga bocah itu tidak perlu kerja keras di kota kecil begini dan mungkin mengejar karier kantoran di kota sana. Lalu Gray dan Claire akan menua bersama di Mineral Town, berduaan duduk sambil memandang ladang melalui teras, melakukan seks seharian, dan menjadi bahagia.

Gray langsung membasuh mukanya dengan ganas, tanpa mengenai pelipis, dan mengutuk segala hal yang baru saja dibayangkannya. Ia sungguh yakin kini ia sudah menjadi sinting. Ketika ia pelajari keseluruhan mukanya dengan bantuan cermin kamar mandi penginapan, ia menyadari betapa pucat keseluruhan bentuk muka itu seperti wajah orang mati. Ia sudah menanggalkan sebagian besar kain dari tubuhnya, dan mengenakan celana kolor saja demi menutupi kemaluan. Sebelumnya Gray yakin segala keresahan ini akan lenyap begitu air segar membasuh tubuhnya. Namun sebagaimana rencana yang tidak pernah setia pada ekspektasi, bayangannya mengenai pernikahan semakin liar seliar ular.

Gray kini memelototi bajunya yang sudah kering, yang menggantung pada jemuran di dekat papan setrika. Rasanya malas mengenakan mereka, sebab setelah itu ia bingung hendak melakukan apa. Opsi terbaik adalah kembali ke kamar dan membaca buku. Namun saat ini ia tidak punya minat untuk membaca. Opsi berikutnya adalah merokok di tempat duduk biasa sambil menonton pelaut-pelaut di meja bar. Namun saat ini ia malas mendengarkan lagu membosankan yang disetel berulang dari _jukebox_.

“Sedang apa kau telanjang di situ?”

Dan ketika Gray berbalik untuk melihat, yang ia lihat adalah Saibara, memandang dengan alis terangkat. Seharian ini Gray tidak melihat kakeknya, dan melihat sosok tua itu di sore hari sangatlah tidak biasa. Sebagaimana Duke, Saibara adalah pelanggan yang selalu datang di malam hari ketika toko mereka tutup. Namun rupanya Saibara tidak menggubris ekspresi cucunya yang heran, dan malah geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian berlalu memasuki salah satu bilik toilet untuk kencing dengan khidmat.

Gray pun mengikuti kakeknya hingga di depan bilik yang tertutup itu. “Apa yang kakek lakukan di sini?” tanyanya.

“Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kencing?”

“Tidak lihat.”

***

“Aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Kai... Aku sudah terlalu rindu.”

Setelah mengatakan itu, teman-teman perempuan lain memandang ke arahnya.

“Aku berani bersumpah dia lelaki berengsek,” Ran menanggapi. Semua perempuan kecuali Claire dan Popuri mengangguk dengan yakin.

Claire sungguh tidak mengenal Kai kecuali dari mulut Gray yang sesekali menyinggung nama laki-laki itu kalau ada kesempatan. Sehingga ketika Popuri mengungkapkan kerinduannya pada lelaki bernama Kai, dan teman-temannya yang lain mencercanya, Claire tidak tahu harus memihak pada siapa. Jadi dia diam saja.

“Kalian hanya tidak bisa memahami Kai!” seru Popuri akhirnya.

Ran kemudian menyikut Marie, “Terakhir kali dia merayu Marie, kan? Benar kan Marie? Kau terganggu, kan?”

“Ya... tapi Gray melindungiku...”

“Kai bukan predator seperti itu!”

Namun semua pembelaan yang dilakukan Popuri tidak akan berhasil meyakinkan Claire. Malah, Claire jadi diingatkan bahwa ia pernah tidur di kafe lelaki bernama Kai itu, atas keinginan Gray, dan menemukan bertumpuk majalah dewasa, bahkan sampai berceceran di lantai. Tanpa sadar ekspresi jijik timbul darinya yang membuat Popuri semakin nelangsa.

Kemudian pembahasan mereka beralih ke festival musim panas yang seharusnya berlangsung dua hari lalu. Mereka mendiskusikan kekecewaan mereka sebab acara itu harus diundur beberapa hari karena Kai memberi tahu dalam suratnya bahwa dia akan terlambat berlabuh dengan alasan yang entah apa. Rupanya Kai adalah orang penting dalam festival itu. Karen berkomentar, karena Si Kai ini yang tahu bagaimana cara berpesta.

“Claire bagaimana? Baju renangmu sudah kamu coba?”

Claire mengangguk saja ke arah Ran. Ia jadi teringat dengan tas belanja kanvas yang saat ini berbaring di atas kasurnya. Beberapa waktu lalu para perempuan berencana membeli baju renang baru, dan Claire jadi terseret untuk ikut membeli. Mereka mengendarai kapal nelayan Zack pada suatu sore, dengan dikemudikan Zack tentu saja, menuju pulau lain yang membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai. Popuri yang merayu lelaki bongsor itu agar mau mengantar. Agaknya gadis itu memiliki sihir pemikat sampai-sampai Zack setuju. Mereka, teman-teman perempuan, memilih baju renang paling manis, sementara Claire hanya memilih baju renang biasa, _one-piece_ , yang menutupi punggungnya. Karen bahkan sempat berkomentar, “Aku pikir orang ibu kota memiliki selera yang bagus.” Meski luka buruk rupa pada punggungnya dihilangkan pun, Claire tetap akan memilih baju renang yang sama. Ia tidak seperti Karen yang modis, Popuri yang manis, atau bahkan seperti Gray yang necis. Claire bisa dikelompokkan dengan perempuan lain seperti Ran atau Marie dalam hal kebutaan soal _fashion_.

Claire kembali menyesap milkshake dari sedotan, sembari menonton teman-temannya yang asyik mengobrol apa pun yang kebetulan muncul di pikiran. Kemudian ia melirik jam, dan memang Elly menepati janjinya untuk datang terlambat. Sebetulnya mereka, gadis-gadis Mineral Town, sudah merencanakan “kejutan musim panas” ini sejak lama. Namun kepergian anak perempuan Duke pada musim dingin tahun lalu meredupkan rencana mereka. Dari yang didengar Claire, putri Duke inilah penggagas pertama kejutan musim panas itu, dan ia adalah ratu pesta sebagaimana Kai. Dengan kepindahan Claire kemari, jumlah perempuan Mineral Town menjadi pas lagi, dan gagasan rencana kejutan musim panas hidup kembali setelah Ran berceletuk soal ini pada suatu malam ketika mereka berkumpul bersama.

Selagi menunggu kedatangan Elly, Claire memainkan sedotan dengan memutar-mutarnya di dalam gelas, kemudian melihat isi gelas ikut berputar mengikuti gerakannya. Sementara itu teman-temannya tetap saja berbicara hal-hal yang Claire tidak paham, seputar kejadian lampau dan festival. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, ekor mata Claire menangkap pintu belakang yang membuka, tidak lama memuntahkan Saibara dari dalamnya dan Gray mengikuti di belakangnya. Tujuan mereka adalah meja bar, dan mereka akhirnya duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku pikir Gray dan kakeknya tidak akur," tiba-tiba Claire berceletuk.

Kompak, teman-temannya ikut memperhatikan apa yang ia saksikan. Gray dan Saibara duduk bersama menghadap meja bar, entah mendiskusikan apa. Masing-masing memesan satu gelas bir besar dan satu botol sake yang didapat Tuan Dudley dari barter dengan nelayan Asia Timur.

"Ohh!! Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi sebetulnya Gray itu penurut seperti anak anjing!" seru Ran dengan suara agak dipelankan. “Apalagi kalau dengan Kakek Saibara!”

Pernyataan Ran rupanya diangguki oleh teman-teman yang lain, terutama Marie yang terlihat begitu bangga dengan keanjingan Gray. Mereka kemudian menceritakan bagaimana Gray pertama kali datang di Mineral Town, yang rupanya ketika ia berumur delapan belas. Mereka mendengar dari desas-desus, bahwa penyebab Gray dibawa kemari adalah karena ia berhutang sesuatu pada kakeknya sendiri. Soal hutang tidak ada yang tahu hutang apa. Yang jelas, beberapa orang berpendapat bahwa karena hutang itulah yang menjelaskan kepatuhan Gray pada kakeknya. Namun beberapa orang yang lain juga berpendapat bahwa kepatuhan Gray adalah sifatnya sendiri yang paling dasar.

Menurut Claire, klaim soal Gray yang patuh sangat sulit dipercayai kredibilitasnya. Selama sebulan ini mereka bergelut di atas ranjang, Claire sudah belajar sifat lelaki itu mungkin sampai khatam. Gray adalah lelaki yang bertindak sesuka hati dan hampir tidak memiliki kualitas sebagai kepala keluarga yang baik. Sebab sifat jeleknya yang luar biasa banyak, setitik kecil kebagusan akan terlihat luar biasa menonjol. Claire yakin orang-orang ini membesar-besarkan kepatuhan Gray yang sebetulnya tidak seakbar pikir mereka.

“Gray sebenarnya orang baik... Tapi memang butuh waktu agar orang-orang mengerti...”

Ketika Claire menengok Marie yang baru saja menutup mulut, yang ia lihat adalah perempuan berkacamata yang tersenyum menatap kekosongan gelasnya sendiri. Teman-teman yang lain sudah hanyut dengan obrolan lain, suaranya terdengar ribut di seberang meja. Namun ketika melihat Marie, semuanya tampak begitu tulus dan damai. Kebisingan dari obrolan Ran, Popuri, atau Karen seakan lenyap. Kebisingan para pelaut dan nelayan yang mondar-mandir juga lenyap. Obrolan Gray dan Kakeknya pun tetap tidak terdengar.

“Marie benar-benar menyukai Gray, ya.”

Akhirnya mulut Claire mengucap seperti itu. Dan wajah Marie bersemburat merah, membeberkan jawaban yang sudah pasti.

***

Gray masih saja diam meski sudah ditanyai berkali-kali. Ia hanya menatap gelasnya, juga kotak Lucky Strike yang tergeletak tepat di sebelahnya.

“Beritahu aku. Apa hubunganmu dengan Claire?”

Gray akhirnya menyerah atas godaan kotak rokok yang mendayu-dayu menjanjikan ketenangan. Ia ambil sebatang rokok, lalu menyulutnya dengan pemantik yang semula tersimpan dalam saku celananya. “Teman,” jawab Gray akhirnya setelah embusan asap yang ketiga.

“Teman? Bukan sepertimu gampang berteman.”

“Kakek sering menyuruhku mengantar barang-barang padanya. Menurutku tidak aneh aku dan dia jadi teman.”

Saibara menuang sakenya ke dalam gelas kecil, lalu langsung menenggaknya dengan rakus. Kemudian dengan pipi yang sudah merah karena alkohol, ia menengok wajah cucunya yang entah sedang menonton lantai atau sepatunya. Abu rokoknya sudah berjatuhan tiba di lantai kayu, padahal sudah disediakan asbak di meja bar itu.

“Aku tahu kau tidur dengannya.”

Meski klaim kakeknya ampuh mengguncangkan batinnya, Gray tetap bertahan dalam sikap tenangnya. Ia isap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya bersama napas yang berat. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan darah atau ikatan keluarga, Saibara merasa yakin dengan jawaban Gray meskipun cucu tersayangnya ini tidak mengatakan apa pun. Saibara akhirnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Mencoba memaklumi saja.

“Kau suka dia?” tanya Saibara akhirnya, setelah berpikir dan merangkai kesimpulan.

Gray masih saja menutup mulut seperti orang bisu. Bukan tanpa sebab, karena sejujurnya Gray tidak pernah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan sialan itu. Gray suka perempuan seperti Claire. Ia akui itu. Namun mengakui suka secara spesifik pada perempuan pirang yang sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya di sana, Gray tidak sudi. Mana mungkin ia menyukai Claire. Perempuan biawak itu lebih menyenangkan sebagai teman tidur saja. Lagi pula, punggung buruk rupa miliknya adalah bendera merah. Claire dan masa lalunya bukanlah kombinasi ideal untuk masa depan berkeluarga. Ya, Gray tidak begitu mengenal Claire hingga akarnya. Mana mungkin dengan gampang ia memberikan rasa suka padanya.

“Aku tidak melarangmu memiliki hubungan romantis dengannya. Tapi apa kau tahu anak angkatnya Gotts itu sering keluar-masuk rumahnya?”

“Tahu.”

Saibara akhirnya menghela napas berat. Otaknya mungkin juga sedang tersetrum oleh kejut karena fakta yang sulit dipercaya. “Kau tahu dan tetap saja mengunjungi rumahnya?” ulangnya. Namun Gray malah menyesap rokoknya lagi dan memutar duduknya hingga menghadap meja para pelaut yang sedang bermain kartu atau bercanda cabul.

“Aku sangat mengenal kehidupan bebas orang kota, Gray,” ujar Saibara lagi. “Dia mungkin menganggap biasa hubungan seksual dengan banyak laki-laki. Tapi kau?”

Sebetulnya selama ini Gray selalu berhasil merahasiakan kegiatannya melepaskan burungnya ke dalam kemaluan pelacur di pulau seberang bersama Kai dari kakeknya. Sejujurnya ia hanya berhasil menyelinap dan meniduri pelacur yang sama sebanyak dua kali, lalu kemudian berhenti sama sekali. Setahun lalu kabar menyebar bahwa penyakit kelamin sedang merebak di pulau seberang, dan itulah yang menghentikan Gray berpikir ke sana lagi meskipun Kai selalu memaksa dan kebelet ingin. Mengenai tubuh perempuan, pengalaman Gray tidak bisa disandingkan dengan level Kai. Burung Kai nyatanya lebih beringas dan mudah lapar, sementara burung Gray biasa-biasa saja layaknya burung lelaki pada umumnya. Namun kedatangan Claire dan tubuh binalnya sepertinya membangkitkan rasa lapar burung biasa itu, yang begitu gemas menerkam tubuhnya.

Bagi Saibara, meniduri perempuan tanpa tanggung jawab adalah suatu keharaman absolut yang hukumannya lebih berat dari maling. Sehingga Gray sungguh menyesal atas kelengahannya dari pengamatan kakeknya padanya. Ia merutuki bengkel pandai besi yang berada di seberang kebun Claire, juga merutuki rasa penasaran Saibara pada orang di sekitarnya. Saibara mungkin telah melihat dirinya bolak-balik menemui Claire di tengah malam, atau mungkin juga mengamati Claire yang keluar di malam hari demi menemui kamar penginapannya. Gray kadang mengajaknya tidur di kamar istirahat kafe, tapi lebih sering di rumah Claire sendiri karena dirasa lebih aman. Alangkah melesetnya perhitungan itu.

"Sebetulnya Kakek tidak masalah dengan siapa pun perempuan pilihanmu. Tapi apa kau tidak masalah perempuan yang kau suka tidur dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Inikah sebabnya Kakek menyuruhku cepat menikah?"

“Ya. Kalau kau memang suka dia, segera nikahi! Jauhkan dia dari anak angkat Gotts itu. Paksa dia jadi milikmu sendiri,” tutur Saibara sambil menuang sake lagi ke dalam gelas kecilnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, “Kalau kau hanya main-main dan menidurinya saja, aku tidak peduli meskipun kalian saling setuju, aku tetap akan menghajarmu, Gray. Intinya kau tetap harus segera menikah agar kau lebih bertanggung jawab.”

Kemudian setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, Saibara bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berkemas. Sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar penginapan, Saibara dengan mata tuanya memandang Gray terakhir kalinya untuk malam ini. Ia mengucapkan nasihatnya sekali lagi, “Kalau kau laki-laki, kau seharusnya melindunginya, bukan malah ikut-ikutan merusaknya! Semoga kau menjadi bijak dan menghentikan kelakuan bejatmu, Gray." Saibara berharap semoga cucu bengal itu memaku setiap katanya dalam-dalam ke dalam kepalanya yang sekeras beton.

Gray masih kakeknya yang kini sudah ditelan pintu keluar dari tempatnya duduk. Rokok yang sudah tinggal setengah ia matikan ke dalam asbak, sementara matanya kini perlahan bergeser demi melirik ke arah para perempuan di sana yang sudah mulai bubar. Claire berhasil menangkap pandangan matanya. Perempuan itu berkedip tiga kali.

***

Claire sudah mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya ketika hawa dingin yang dibawa malam berhasil menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela. Sebab itulah dengan tangan masih basah, ia tutup semua jendela yang mengarah pada kebun. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Dari balik jendela yang sudah tertutup rapat Claire pandangi kebun kosongnya yang masih rata dengan tanah subur. Musim panas ini akan menjadi hari tersibuknya, dan Claire sudah bersiap dengan segala rencana demi menjalankan kebun ini seperti sedia kala. Lagi pula ia sudah berjanji pada kakek tua itu, yang meski si kakek tua yang dimaksud tidak mengakui janji yang dicanangkan Claire di hadapan tubuh bangkanya yang sekarat di atas kasur rumah sakit.

Tanpa diakui pun, Claire tetap nekat mengambil alih kebun ini meski ditentang dari berbagai sudut. Ayahnya memaksanya tetap menjadi perempuan terhormat, bibi dan pamannya memaksa menjual kebun dengan keuntungan dibagi rata satu keluarga, dan penawar berdatangan dengan berbagai harga. Puji syukur, Claire berhasil memenangkan lelang dengan bantuan diam-diam sepupunya.

Kemudian pada suatu malam dengan kenekatan setan, ia meninggalkan segalanya kecuali sisa tabungan dan pakaian sederhana. Namun dalam kemalangan yang luar biasa ia harus kehilangan keperawanan yang selama ini dijaga ketat hanya dalam sehari ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Dan dalam determinasi yang serapuh ranting kering ia bertekuk lutut dalam kecanduan yang tiada tara dengan begitu sundal merayu dirinya. Seks. Seks. Seks. Gairah itu terus berdatangan dari pertama kali Claire merasakan langsung sentuhan laki-laki.

“Lihatlah! Tubuhmu itu jelmaan iblis! Dasar sundal! Penggoda laki-laki!”

“Mati! Mati! Mati!”

“Maafkan aku.”

Dalam pelukan dirinya sendiri ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia memohon ampun sejadi-jadinya. Gema lecutan gesper atau kadang pecut terus bergema mengoyak telinganya yang sudah koyak oleh makian bejat dari mulut bejat. Dalam penyesalan itu Claire merutuki segala hasrat seksualnya yang ingin dipuaskan selalu, dan ia merutuki segala kenikmatan yang diberikan satu-satunya lelaki padanya itu.

Namun setelah kelelahan menangis, Claire memutuskan menjadi kaku dan menyadari sesuatu untuk ke sekian kali. Perlahan senyumnya menambah panjang dari telinga ke telinga, sampai kemudian kekehan timbul disusul gelak. Dengan mata yang masih basah dan beberapa butir masih menglir di pipi, Claire tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Sekarang tidak ada kau di sini! Di dunia ini!” serunya.

Kemudian setelah berseru hingga napasnya berat, Claire menengok ke sekeliling demi mencari sosok sialan perempuan itu, yang mana kini menatapnya balik dari depan wastafel, dengan sorot keji yang benci.

"Aku akan bersetubuh. Aku akan bersetubuh sampai aku mampus!"

Setelah meneriakkan itu, jendela dari kamar tiba-tiba terbuka disusul suara benda jatuh yang menggemparkan. Claire terperanjat dan secara naluri menggulung dirinya dalam posisi berlindung. Ia seakan sudah siap dengan hukuman imajiner yang hanya terjadi di kepalanya. Polanya selalu sama. Setelah suara bantingan pintu atau benda apa pun yang pecah membentur lantai, kesakitan pada permukaan kulitnya akan menyusul cepat atau lambat.

Namun sentuhan tegas seketika menyadarkannya dari ketakutan, dan ketika ia mendongak, wajah Gray sudah begitu dekat terhadap wajahnya.

“Kau kenapa?” Gray mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan, belum lagi ketika ia menyadari sisa-sisa air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Sebetulnya Gray sudah tidak sabar merengkuh Claire dan mencumbui bibirnya, hingga ia nekat menerobos jendela kamar tanpa permisi. Namun alih-alih mendapati Claire menunggunya, ia malah disodori perempuan dalam keadaan terlemahnya. Sungguh Gray merasa sungkan dan hasratnya turun drastis menjadi kosong.

Namun alih-alih menjelaskan, Claire merangkul tubuh Gray secara buas. Ia lahap bibir lelaki itu dengan kebinalan yang tiada tara. Gray terpaku beberapa saat, dan segera mendapat kembali pijakan. Ia balas perlakuan Claire padanya dengan sama beringas, menganiaya selangkangan perempuan itu dengan jari-jari nakal yang tanpa basa-basi masuk ke dalam celana.

Di atas lantai dapur itu mereka menyalurkan gairah yang sungguh keruh. Kebinalan Claire dan kecabulan Gray terkuak dengan begitu gila, melebihi dari yang selama ini mereka tunjukkan. Claire tidak pernah mengerang atau mencumbu sesensual ini, dan Gray tidak pernah menyodok sekasar ini. Mereka sudah berganti posisi sebanyak lima kali, dan mereka akan melanjutkan lagi di dalam kamar dengan jendela yang masih dibiarkan terbuka lebar sisa Gray menyelinap masuk.

Sambil melirik ke arah jendela, Gray berharap sang kakek melihatnya menggarap si perempuan ibu kota. Si perempuan yang dia anggap rusak apabila disetubuhi lelaki. Sayangnya rumah Saibara sudah sepi dengan semua lampu telah dimatikan. Meski Gray tidak suka pada pandangan hidup kakeknya, namun ada wejangan si tua itu yang mengena di hati Gray. Wejangan yang menyenangkan hatinya, sejalan dengan visi bawah sadarnya.

Bibirnya tiba-tiba merekah menjadi seringai. Mungkin ia tidak sadar, atau sungguh mabuk oleh kentalnya berahi yang menjangkit seperti penyakit campak. “Aku akan memastikan kau hanya menyukai tubuhku, Claire. Aku tidak peduli penis siapa saja yang sudah memasukimu. Kau akan terus kembali padaku, mengemis padaku, dan kau hanya akan menginginkanku.”

Namun Claire tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang baru saja keluar dari mulut lawan seksnya. Yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya seks. Seks. Seks. Bersetubuh. Bersetubuh sampai mampus.


End file.
